El Reto de mi Vida
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Un chico problemas, que gracias a sus estupideces, hace que sus padres lo metan a una actividad extracurricular... ¿Futbol? ¿Música?... Nada de eso, él hara una actividad que nunca le habría pasado por la mente... - (Nuevo Cap!)
1. Introducción

Cada vez que lo pienso, creo que hubiera sido mejor quedarme en casa, o más bien desde los 12 años nunca empezar con esto. Nunca me gustó ni me gustará, pero quería estar con mis amigos costara lo que costara.

-Niño, detente!

Ahora me gritan, ¿Qué hice? robé en una tienda, si se que es horrible y tal como suena, no me gusta lo que hago. Lo hago para merecerme mi respeto, siempre fui un chico honorario, pero no se por que me volví un vándalo. Tal vez por que quise probar cosas nuevas, y como dije antes, quería estar con mis amigos.

-Niño, me tienes al borde. Alza las manos donde las pueda ver! –Me grita el policía que me venía siguiendo hace más de cinco cuadras, estoy en un callejón sin salida, mierda, estoy atrapado.

Y que más puedo hacer, levanté las manos, todo lo que robé lo iba dejando por el camino.

-Bien, Uchiha, te llevo a tu casa, en verdad que me decepcionas. –Entro por a parte trasera del auto policiaco y me lleva a mi casa, mis padres se llevaran la sorpresa mundial.

* * *

**Hola amigos... Nuevo fic :D**

**espero que todos esten bn y si hay alguna persona que me lea que sea de Chile... Los apoyo en todo...**

**Una introducción (que es pequeñita :S) de un fic que va a ser muy interesante... **

**En estos primeros caps, se va a mostrar un poco de la vida de Sasuke... :D**

**Disfruten... ¿Un Review? :D  
**


	2. Decisiones

**Hola... Puse la conti rapidito porque ya la tenía hecha :D**

**La historia va a ser contada más por Sasuke que por Sakura... :D**

**Disfruten...  
**

* * *

-Sasuke, ¿Qué ocurrió? –Gritaba mi madre saliendo de la casa, siempre que me veía en un auto de policía gritaba como loca, como lo está haciendo ahora.

-Nada mamá.

-Robo una tienda y lo atrapé, suerte de que estaba cerca. –Gracias oficial, es que no podía quedarse callado. –Esta será la última vez que lo voy a ver robando, por ordenes tiene que meterlo en actividades extracurriculares, para que se entretenga.

-¿Qué? actividades, no me haga esto. –Gritaba ¿actividades? ¿A quien se le ocurre poner eso como una orden?

-Estoy en total de acuerdo. Hijo creemos que es lo mejor para ti. –Decía mi padre, saliendo de la casa, al parecer estaba oyendo toda la conversación que tenía mi madre con el oficial.

-Papá...

-Hijo, necesitas entretenerte con algo, no puedes andar por la vida como un vándalo robando en distintos lugares. ¿Qué pasó con el hijo que yo eduqué? –Está enterrado en algún lugar lejano de mi mente.

-Bueno, pero necesitamos hacerle una clase de cuestionario para ver cual actividad le conviene más. –Decía el oficial. ¿Ahora para donde me llevan? –Por favor Uchiha, ve mañana a la central, pero por favor ve.

-Claro. –Le decía con desgano.

-Yo me encargo de que esté hay oficial. –Decía mi hermano llegando a la casa en su carro negro.

-Bien. Señores Uchiha. Sasuke, espero que vallas, acuérdate de que no estoy los fines de semana.

Será un día muy largo.

Al día siguiente, estoy que no me levanto, ¿Quién en toda la tierra se levanta a las 6 de la mañana un sábado? A sí, yo. Por la tontería que cometí, tengo que hacer un examen para ver que actividad me colocan.

Me levanto, me baño, visto y espero a mi hermano Itachi, que por los momentos no baja de su cuarto.

-Sasuke, me dejas sorprendido, no sabía que quería esto tanto. –Estupido.

-Hmp. No lo hago por que quiero.

-Vamos, te llevo.

En todo el viaje no hablamos, no conversamos mucho a pesar de ser hermanos. Como decirlo, no nos llevamos tan bien que se diga, antes cuando era más pequeño, para arriba y para abajo con él.

Bien, ya llegamos a la central, a ver que tal es ese examen.

-Hola, Sasuke, que bien que hallas llegado. –Me decía la policía en turno. –Por favor espera un momento en aquella silla. Te aviso si puedes pasar.

-Hmp. –Espero como ella me dice, a medida que pasan los minutos, entra y sale demasiada gente. No sabía que hubiera tanta gente pidiendo ayuda tan temprano como lo son las 6:45 de la mañana.

-Sasuke, ya puedes pasar. –Ya era hora. Entro en un pequeño cubículo, me dicen como a los que son culpables, que no puedo levantarme de la silla si no me lo ordenan, no puedo tocar al oficial que tengo al frente, por que no mejor me dicen que no haga nada y se acaba tanta palabrería.

-Sasuke, ¿Sabes por que estas haciendo este examen?

-La verdad, me parece una perdida de tiempo. –Mientras digo esto, subo los pies a la mesa. El oficial se le queda viendo a mis pies, mientras yo le sigo viendo la cara.

-Bien, aquí tienes tu examen, un lápiz y un borrador. Si necesita algo más estaré afuera.

-Espere. ¿No se queda aquí adentro?

-Por favor Sasuke, los dos sabemos que no harás nada. -¿Por qué rayos tenía razón? No importa.

-Hmp.

-Puedes empezar. Estaré aquí dentro de una hora. –Decía, mientras salía de la sala.

Muy bien, son 30 preguntas, marque con una X su respuesta.

Pregunta numero 1: ¿Está el deporte dentro de sus favoritos?

Si: No:

Como no lo va a estar, claro que si.

.

.

Pregunta Nº 17: ¿Le gusta la música clásica?

Si: No:

Aunque suene extraño, me fascina la música clasica, pienso que es la mejor de todas.

.

.

Pregunta Nº 29: ¿Le gusta bailar?

Si: No:

A que viene eso, pues si me gusta bailar.

.

.

Pregunta Nº 30: ¿Le gusta nadar?

Si: No:

¿Nadar? No esta dentro de mis categorías, pero ir a la piscina es divertido, pero no como actividad.

Ya terminé y todavía quedan 15min. ¿Qué puedo hacer en ese tiempo? Pero que... Mejor me largo.

-Tenga, ya termine. –Le decía al oficial que cuidaba de mí en ese tiempo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Ya terminó?

-Si, es fácil, cualquier idiota lo haría en el mismo tiempo que yo. Me largo.

Después de todo no fue tan malo.

-Espera Uchiha!

-¿Que pasa?

-Los resultados te los daremos mañana, revise su buzón.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Termino de salir de la central para dirigirme a mi casa. En el trayecto voy a la misma tienda donde robé. Me gusta que la gente me vea por donde he robado, piensan que lo voy a hacer otra vez. Entro a la tienda y tomo un refresco. Voy a la caja, donde la dueña esta toda asustada.

-¿S-se lo va a-a llevar?

-Si, tenga el dinero. –Y me marcho. Pobre señora, tal vez no le debí de hacer eso.

-Hey, Sasuke. –Un voz súper irreconocible me llamaba.

-¿Que pasó Gaara? Como anda todo. –Le decía, mientras tomaba un poco de mi refresco.

-Excelente, oye ¿Qué te paso ayer hermano? Estabas asustado. No fuiste nunca a mi casa. –Decía, tomando un poco de mí refresco.

-Pues. –Le dije mientras le quitaba Mi refresco y tomaba un sorbo. –Me atraparon y me llevaron a mi casa. Hice un examen en la central para ver en que actividad me colocan.

-Hahaha, suerte con eso, un día me hicieron el mismo examen, quede para jugar béisbol, ya que tengo un buen brazo, pero me retire. ¿O fue que me botaron? –Yo me reí por su estupidez. –En fin, hermano, eso no sirve. Kiba también lo hizo y lo sacaron al tiro.

-Entonces, con lo que me dices, ¿Quieres que hagan que me boten de donde voy a hacer la actividad?

-Sasuke, tienes que hacerlo. Con esa clase de gente no entramos nosotros ¿entiendes lo que te digo?... Bien, Sasuke, me voy, suerte con tu actividad.

OK. Eso me puso los pelos de punta, no era eso lo que estaba pensando, pero me parece una buena idea, hacer que me boten para no ir más a esas actividades, pero si se me da para jugar futbol. Gaara, lo siento, pero me quedo.

Llego a mi casa y me quedo toda la tarde hay, revisando los e-mails que tenia tiempo sin revisar, ordené un poco mi cuarto que de por si estaba muy desordenado. Terminé algunas tareas que tenia para la semana pasada y para esta de arriba. En fin, hice de todo en mi cuarto que no me di cuenta de que era las 10 de la noche.

Me acomodo para dormir pensando que tal salí en ese tonto examen.

Me despierto como a las 8 de la mañana, extraño, nunca me despierto a esta hora. De repente como una luz se me vino a la mente el examen del día anterior. Baje velozmente por las escaleras, saludo a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y me dirijo al buzón.

Había montones de cartas. Más bien basura. El examen.

-Buenos días a los señores Uchiha... blablabla... Le informamos que su hijo ira a clases de...

-¿¡Qué!? –Creo que con este grito, he despertado a todo la urbanización.

* * *

**Uhhh... que será lo que habrá leido en el papel... hahahaha...**

**Los dejo con la intriga... :(**

**Actualizaré cada vez que pueda... tal vez actualizo el domingo o el lunes :)  
**

** ¿Un Review?**


	3. ¿Voy a estudiar aquí?

**Hola chicos...**

**Si lo se, me tarde un "poquito", con todas esas tareas y examenes que tengo que hacer, ando medio loquita...**

**Ahora que estoy libre de todo eso, creo que puedo seguir adelantando...**

**Algunos refranes estan en Comillas "Hola" -Esos son los pensamientos de Sasuke...  
**

* * *

-Buenos días a los señores Uchiha, esperemos que hoy domingo se le haya entregado esta carta. Esta misma tiene el propósito de decirles que su hijo Uchiha Sasuke de 16 años de edad, por no atacar las normas decidimos inscribirlo a actividades extras. Le informamos que su hijo ira a clases de ballet clásico.

-Creemos que esta actividad ayudara a su hijo mental y físicamente. Sin más, esperemos que tenga un buen día.

-"Ellos creen que voy a tener un buen día ¿no?" –Pensaba el Uchiha menor. A pesar de que esa actividad no era la que tenía en mente, se tenía que ajustar a eso.

Regreso a su casa arrastrando a los pies y también ido, su madre lo vio y eso hizo que Sasuke volviera a tierra.

-Hijo, ¿Qué sucedió? me asustaste con ese grito de muerte. –Decía Mikoto, saliendo de la cocina.

-A ¿que?, no, nada, solo... Lo de la central... –Sasuke se le acercó a su madre y le susurró en el oído. –Mamá, voy a clases de _ballet_ –Esto hizo que su madre no escuchara.

-Disculpa ¿Qué?

-_Ballet, clases de ballet_. –Este se oyó mucho menos que el anterior.

-Hijo, habla más fuerte que no...

-¡Ballet, clases de ballet, voy a bailar! – Esto hizo que Mikoto se quedara asombrada y no dijo nada. Solo le dijo a su hijo que no faltara a sus clases y que respetaba la decisión de los oficiales.

-¿¡Que!? Hahaha, mi hermano en clases de ballet. Eso tengo que verlo. –Decía Itachi, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Itachi, por favor, respeta a tu hermano, nosotros sabemos que eso lo va a ayudar.

-Tsk, ¿Me vas a llevar o que? –Decía Sasuke un poco malhumorado por la reacción de Itachi, ya él sabía que reaccionaría así.

-Claro, vamos a ver como luces con leotardos... hahaha... –La risa se alejaba cuando entraba a la sala principal.

-Mamá, si Itachi va a seguir así, no se que haré.

-Vamos Sasuke. –Decía Mikoto, dándole un beso en la frente a Sasuke. –Al menos hazlo por tu padre, no sabes lo preocupado que está por ti.

-Hmp, lo dices o lo afirmas, ¿Desde cuando mi padre se preocupa por mí? Por culpa de él estoy metido en este lío.

-En serio hijo, está preocupado por ti, todavía te sigo preguntando, ¿Dónde está el hijo que yo críe y amé?

-"No querrás saber" –Itachi vámonos, tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas.

-¿¡Que cosas!? –Se escuchaba a un Itachi demasiado burlón al otro lado de la casa.

-Itachi no seas infantil, vámonos.

-Bien, aguafiestas.

Se fueron el auto de Itachi, desde que salieron de la casa no dijeron palabra alguna, una que otra mirada no tan cómplice, pero después se empezaron a mirar más rápido y sin darse cuenta, los dos se estaban riendo a carcajadas, por las idioteces que hacían.

Llegaron al centro comercial, y "discretamente", ya que algunas chicas los seguían, fueron al lugar donde se vende todo para ballet.

-Bueno días, ¿En que puedo ayudarles? –Decía la señora que les atendía.

-Bueno días. –Decía Itachi. –Algo como para él tendrá. –Decía señalando a Sasuke. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo, esto hizo que Sasuke se incomodara un poco, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado, ¿Pero que una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos de años te bucee? No es normal.

-Si claro, sígueme chico. –La señora escogió algunas prendas que Sasuke no sabía que eran, cuando llegaron a los cambiadores Sasuke entro con 5 prendas. Dos leotardos y tres camisas.

20 minutos después...

-Sasuke, ¿Sigues vivo? –Preguntaba Itachi detrás de la puerta que lo separaba de él y de Sasuke.

-Si, todavía sigo en este mundo.

-Entonces sal para ver como te vez.

-¿Qué?, yo no voy a salir por nada del mundo. Me veo ridículo con esto puesto.

-Vamos Sasuke, en serio, aquí no hay nadie, salvo la señora que te atiende. –Sasuke levantó un poco la cabeza por la puerta y vio que en la tienda solo habían tres personas, más su hermano, la señora y él.

-Esta bien, voy a salir, pero si le dices a alguien...

-Tranquilo, no le voy a decir a nadie, que seas mi hermano, no quiere decir que dañe tu reputación como "chico malo". Hahaha...

-Hmp, idiota. –Sasuke, pasó el seguro lentamente al igual que abría la puerta lenta y tormentosamente, solo pensaba en como lo iba a molestar su hermano todos los días por semejante vestuario.

Sasuke salió por fin del cambiador y vio que había toda una banda de chicas como de su edad gritando como locas cuando lo vieron con el vestuario.

-Ahhhh... Miren que sexy se ve.

-No puede ser, es Sasuke, Ahhhh...

Y así sucesivamente iban saliendo los piropos y gritos de las chicas que estaban en la tienda –"De donde salieron" –Pensaba Sasuke a la vez que se volvía al cambiador.

-Itachi, idiota, te dije que no quería que nadie me viera.

-Sasuke, en serio, no le dije a nadie, por mi vida que ellas aparecieron de repente. Parece que te estaban vigilando.

Sasuke se volvió a cambiar con su camisa negra y sus jeans oscuros, no quería saber jamás de leotardos o cosas que se le parecieran. Fueron a la caja a pagar y de hay fueron a la feria del centro comercial.

-¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir con los otros tontos que van a las clases conmigo? Voy a ser el nuevecito del lugar, nunca me gustó ser el nuevo.

-Adáptate a lo que te pusieron, al no ser que cuando cumplas 18 años, quieras ir a la prisión por idiota.

-Cállate.

Después de eso, se fueron a la casa para que Sasuke preparara todo lo de mañana.

Lunes... "Muero"

...Era lo que se repetía el joven Uchiha, no quería que fueran las tres de la tarde, para no ir a las clases de b...., "Para que decirlo"

Los profesores se quedaron mudos cuando vieron que Sasuke entregaba su tarea, casi nunca la hacía y cuando la entregaba, era a la semana o cuando mucho, al mes, ¿Pero para el día correspondido? Nunca.

-¡Eh, Sasuke!

-Gaara, tengo tiempo que no te veía.

-Oye, cuéntame ¿Qué clases te tocaron para echarle candela?

-Eh, pues, me toco... –Decirle a Gaara, era como anunciarlo a un periódico para todo el mundo. Piensa rápido. –De voleibol, si de eso.

-Mmm... ¿Media hora?

-¿Qué?

-Que es media hora de aquí a la playa, tal vez no lo pueda quemar, será para otra actividad. Que te valla bien con eso Sasuke.

-Hmp, gracias. –Que raro, realmente Gaara no se hubiera puesto tan amable, y eso del tiempo a él no le importaba, es realmente extraño. "Bien, mejor para mí".

Las clases pasaron muy rápido, ya solo quedaba una hora para ir a las clases de ballet. Sasuke estaba en clases de matemática, realmente las clases de matemática le parecieron interesante, estaba tan nervioso, que le estaba prestando atención a una clase que ya se sabía de memoria.

El timbre sonó y todos salían rápido, mientras que Sasuke salía lentamente del aula, para poder no llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde todas las academias de baile estaban.

Pero no, llegó en diez minutos, a pesar de que su paso era "lento". Paró en seco, mientras todavía se le quedaba viendo al suelo, levantó la mirada y ahí se encontraba, el gran edificio donde daban clases de ballet. Estaba sin pintar, con su estructura original de ladrillos rojizos.

Por la ventana del mismo, se veían unas cuantas sombras bailar, al parecer no se veía de fuera para adentro, sino al revés, esto hizo que el joven se sintiera un poco más seguro.

Miró su reloj por cuarta vez, solo había pasado un minuto. Siguió dudativo y cruzó la calle, solo una calle de unos pocos metros, era lo que lo separaban de él al edificio.

Siguió mirando a la ventana para ver si de cerca se ven a los chicos bailar, error, se ve mucho menos, no se ve absolutamente nada.

Entró sin más, con un poco de cohibición con él, subió las escaleras. Tercer piso, en el tercer piso es donde se encontraba la sala donde por un año bailaría.

De pronto sintió que alguien le seguía, no estaba muy seguro, pero volteaba a veces y miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero no veía a nadie. Hasta que...

-¡Hola! –Alguien le toco el hombro y Sasuke solo saltó del susto.

-¿Pero que...? Oye, que haces idiota.

-Perdón, no pensé que te ibas a molestar, siempre le hago eso a los nuevos, me gusta asustarlos el primer día, ¿No te parece que el edifico es como tétrico? Por eso lo hago. Realmente no hay mucho que hacer, solo vienes por tres horas, bailas y después a tu casa. ¿Aburrido, verdad?

-¿De verdad eres así? –Le decía Sasuke, por alguna razón no le molestó que ese chico le tuviera un abrazo por los hombros, más bien le tranquilizó.

-¿Así, como?

-Hablas demasiado.

-Pues yo veo que tu no. Me caes bien.

-Tu no.

-Genial. O, por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Oye, ya que estás aquí, ¿Qué tal si te doy un Tour por el piso?

-Es solo una sala, que más me vas a mostrar.

-No, no es solo una sala. –Ya estaban llegando al tercer piso, cuando Naruto abrió la puerta y a Sasuke se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. –Es todo lo contrario.

Sasuke no lo podía creer, se podía decir que era Todo el piso para una sola clase, la ventana era más grande de lo que se ve afuera, todo el lugar era espacioso, no como esos que son pequeños y no caben más que solo cinco personas.

-Sígueme, te muestro. Este es la sala de baile, este cuarto es donde están los principiantes, en el de al lado esta... –Y así le iba enseñando el lugar Naruto. Sasuke prestaba atención a medias, no era por ser grosero, si no que le incomodaba estar en un lugar donde él haría el ridículo y todos lo verían.

-Y aquí es donde están los de la clase avanzada. –Sasuke exploraba por todo el lugar, solo habían tres parejas bailando y se fijo solo en una, en donde la chica era realmente bella.

Cuerpo curveado, buena cintura, estatura media y como la levantaba el chico que estaba con ella, debe de ser un poco ligera, su cabello era rosa, su piel era pálida, pero tenia cierta rosades en ella, pero sus ojos, no los podía identificar muy bien.

Estaba bailando demasiado rápido hasta que la música se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían las demás parejas, incluida ella.

La chica, que mantuvo una posición que su cabeza estuviera gacha, poco a poco iba levantando su cabeza, hasta que se topó con esos ojos azabaches, oscuros, te podías hundir en ellos y nunca salir, dependiendo si tu querías. Ese chico hizo que ella despertara un sentimiento que no había sentido hace años.

Sus ojos eran de un verde jade, al chico le invadió un sentimiento que desconocía. Pero no tan desconocido, ya que esa sensación la tenía únicamente con su madre, ¿Sentirlo por otra persona? Era muy extraño.

-Muy buen ensayo, nos vemos mañana chicos. –Decía la chica de cabellos rosa, que todavía se le quedaba viendo al chico de ojos negros. -¿Y tu eres?

-A ¿Qué?, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Muy bien Uchiha. –"Me llamó por mi apellido", pensaba Sasuke, casi nadie lo llamaba por su apellido, excepto los oficiales que lo atrapaban. –Ya me hablaron de ti, todos los días a las tres, máximo tres treinta, te quiero aquí, no aceptare cualquier excusa, así sea creíble. Yo seré quien te de las clases, ya que soy la que tiene más tiempo y experiencia aquí. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sakura Haruno. –Decía con una sonrisa en su cara. Su sonrisa era cálida, mostraba afecto y a la vez le daba un poco de miedo a Sasuke, ya que hace unos segundos, ella estaba seria.

-Bien, Sakura, ¿Qué me vas a explicar hoy?

-¿Yo? nada, por que cierta persona rubia ya te mostró todo el edificio, era mi trabajo mostrártelo, bueno Uchiha, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Mañana, a las tres, ven preparado.

-Claro, _Sakura_. –Esto último se lo dijo en el oído, haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara un poco. –Nos vemos mañana. Y así como llegó, se fue.

* * *

**Un datito, para las personas que no le supiero identificar a la parte donde dice bucear:**

**-Es mirar lascivamente a otra persona, pero se me salió lo venezolano... Perdonen por eso... :D**

**¿Un Review?  
**


	4. Casi Descubierto

**Se que le debo unas disculpas a aquellos que estaban leyendo mi fic... De verdad lo siento... No es que no quería, sino que me enfermé y tuve dengue u.u**

**Pero vengo mejor que nunca... Espero disfruten la conti :D**

**Cuando sea "entre comillas" son pensamientos de Sasuke  
**

* * *

Otros diez minutos fueron los que pasaron para que yo llegara a mi casa, entré sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero al ver mejor, no había nadie en mi casa. "Creo que es lo mejor".

Me fuí a dar un baño y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que iba a ver a Sakura al día siguiente, era extraño que yo pensara en una persona.

Después de darme un largo baño, fuí a mi cuarto, me puse la ropa limpia y empezé a hacer la tarea que era para la semana que viene, algo me sucedía que hacía que yo fuera hiperactivo.

-Lo descubro mañana. –Había terminado de hacer mi tarea, hasta que me acosté en la cama, miré para el lado izquierdo de la cama a ver el reloj, marcaba las siete, todavía era muy temprano para irse a la cama.

Bajé a la cocina a ver que había para comer. –Si no hay tomates, no se que hacer. –Hasta que vi en la nevera una nota que me había dejado mi madre.

_Hijo, tu padre y yo fuimos a una reunión de tu tía Mai, Itachi se fue con su novia Ayumi al cine, no esperes despierto, tal vez cualquiera de los tres llegue tarde._

_Te quiero, Mamá._

_Post: Te compré algunos tomates, se que te gustan y no habían en la casa. _

-Mamá. Al menos hay alguien que me cuida.

Abrí la nevera y vi que había; tomates de más, agarro uno, lo lavó y le hecho sal. Esa era mi mezcla favorita.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se preparó para ir a clases, mientras iba caminando, se topó con la persona que menos quería ver, Karin.

-¡Sasukito! ¿Cómo estas? –Me decía, mientras me tomaba por el brazo posesivamente.

-Bien, Karin. –Le decía de mala gana y tratando de quitársema de encima.

-Sasuke, te extrañé ¿Y tu a mi?

-Karin, nos vemos todos los días.

-Pero los fines de semana te extraño, y más cuando estoy sola en mi casa por la noche. -¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? Yo ya no soy nada tuyo, con lo que me hiciste, es más que suficiente.

-Solo fue un pequeño desliz, no volverá a pasar.

-Acostarte con el que era mi amigo ¿Eso es un desliz? Es más bien ser una zorra.

-Pero te prometo. –Decía mientras se detenía y Karin hacía una cruz en su corazón. –Que no volverá a ocurrir, por favor Sasuke, solo te pido una oportunidad y si vuelve a ocurrir, me alejaré de ti. –Si supiera las palabras que puso en su boca.

-¿No te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste? "Si vuelve a ocurrir" Ya tu sabes que va a pasar de nuevo. Aléjate de mi, como dijiste hace rato. –Terminé por irme solo a clases, ya solo estabamos a dos cuadras del edificio...

...Pero seguía en lo mismo, no atendía en clases, pero hacía mis tareas, era un poco extraño no atender a las clases y hacer una actividad de la misma. -"Trigonometría es fácil". –Se decía para si mismo el joven Uchiha.

Lo más extraño era que ya querían que acabaran las clases, solo para ver a una linda pelirrosa, que por más que yo me decía que solo es una obsesión, no puedo evitar decir que la chica tiene lo suyo.

Después de que haya visto química y educación física, salí casi como un rayo para las clases, pero lo que no me imaginaba es que...

¡Su hermano lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la academia!

Yo lo que hacía era caminar con la cabeza gacha sin que mi hermano me viera; se hizo tarde, Itachi ya me había visto.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Te olvidaste de esto en casa! – Mientras de un morral sacaba el leotardo y éste se ondeaba al mismo tiempo con el aire.

-Guarda eso. –Le decía en susurros inaudibles, mientras que este se reía y gritaba.

-¿Qué quieres queso? Oye, eso no tiene nad... –Le tapé la boca y lo llevé adentro del edificio.

-¿Qué pretendes? Tú no me traerías eso, ni aunque te lo pidiera, o si lo hiciera mamá no lo harías. -Yo miraba un tanto molesto a mi hermano que lo único que hizo él fue cerrar los ojos y dar un suspiro largo.

-Está bien, me cae mal la idea de que tengas que ir a un tonto programa y el único que te puede molestar soy yo, no ese oficial de pacotilla.

-...

-¿No me crees, verdad?

-Hmp. –Esto fue lo último que dije, le arrebaté de las manos a Itachi mi morral con todas mis cosas y subi hasta el piso.

A penas iba subiendo empezé a recordar lo último que me dijo Itachi "el único que te puede molestar soy yo" inconcientemente hice que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrara por mi rostro.

De un momento a otro comenzé a sentir que alguien me seguía.

-Naruto se que eres tú, sal de tu patético escondite. –Pero no recibí respuesta alguna, así que seguí subiendo; hasta que abrí la puerta y me sorprendí con lo que vi.

Eran los chicos con sus leotardos y saltaban de un lado a otro, bailaban, hacían puntapié y esto a mi me descolocó un poco, hice que abriera la boca con un gesto de indiferencia.

-¿Eso es lo que tienes que hacer? –Me decía una voz a mi espalda que me sorprendió un poco, pero luego reconocí la voz y me volteé.

-¿Qué puede saber que haces aquí?

-Bueno, te traje tu atuendo y... Quería saber que es lo que harías en todas esas terribles semanas. –Un pequeño ruido empezó a salir de la boca de Itachi y poco a poco se convertía en una gran carcajada.

Se escuchó por toda la sala, haciendo que todos pararan lo que estaban haciendo, por parte de los chicos; ellos se molestaron un poco y por parte de las chicas; no les importó ya que estaban admirando a mi hermano. Pero no contaban con una vista de mala gana.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –Itachi al ver a la persona que le había preguntado, paró su risa de golpe, como si nunca se hubiese reído.

-Se le llama reírse, y por tu rostro veo que no lo haces muy a menudo. –Cuando mi hermano dijo esto, todos los de la sala comenzaron a reír y la chica se sonrojo.

-Uchiha, llegando tarde. –Mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo miramos al reloj y vieron a la chica.

-No es tarde, llegue hace 15 minutos.

-Para mí, es tarde, y no se si está diciendo la verdad.

-Sasuke...Nos vemos luego... –Y así como vino, se fue "cobarde, es solo una pelirrosada".

-Lo que pretendes decir es que... –Me le acerqué un poco a su oído para susurrar: -¿tengo que verte siempre que llegue? –Sakura se sonrojó más de lo que estaba hace rato, se alejó de mí y me dio una mirada fulminante.

-Vamos Uchiha, cámbiate y te espero en la otra sala. Es hora de tu primer entrenamiento. –Dicho esto, se fue hasta la sala donde me estaría esperando y yo solo me digné a entrar a los cambiadores.

Sasuke miraba su morral de vez en cuando, caminaba hacia el espejo, luego se enjuagaba la cara y volvía a mirar el morral: ¡Está claro que no quiere cambiarse! Se miró al espejo de nuevo y vio como estaba vestido, camisa negra y tenía una calavera, sus pantalones eran anchos que hacía que se le viera una parte de sus boxers y estaban rotos, de adorno tenía cadenas y por último sus zapatos favoritos unos _converse_ de color negro desgastados. Al final decidió ponerse el atuendo, agarró rápido el morral y se encerró en un cambiador.

Sasuke había tardado media hora desde que Sakura le había dicho que se vieran en el otro salón. Sasuke se vio al espejo y se miró... Tenía unos leotardos de color negro que hacía que su hombría se viera, pero no tanto. Una camisa de color azul holgada y unas zapatillas negras...

Al salir, todas las chicas se me quedaban viendo sonrojadas y una que otras murmuraban, cuando llegé al salón donde estaba Sakura, esta estaba sentada en el piso, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-Al fin Lle... –Se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta. –Llegas... ¿Empezamos?

-Por supuesto.

Empezamos haciendo un poco de ejercicio, estiramos y luego fuimos a la barra, de lo que se sorprendió Sakura es que yo en toda la hora no traté de acercarme a ella o coquetearle, más bien, no dije ni una palabra, solo se oía cuando Sakura cambiaba el ejercicio.

La clase había acabado, pero yo seguía sin hablar, y seguía haciendo ejercicio. Hubo uno donde yo hacía lo mismo que la pelirrosa; y esto a ella le disgustó un poco, así que hizo algo que ella no creía que yo podía hacer. Levantó la pierna derecha y la guió hasta la barra para que luego ella se recostara. E hice lo mismo y sin ningún problema.

-Pensé que no avanzaríamos nunca. –Esto descolocó un poco a Sakura e hizo que me viera, pero cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que ya me había ido, por mi parte, me había escondido.

Solo 5 minutos fue lo que me tardé para cambiarme, quería salir de hay, de ese ambiente clásico, no quería volver a ese pasado que había dejado atrás para que de un día a otro todo cambiase.

Hoy el día fue extraño, Naruto no apareció, Itachi me llevó mis pertenencias hasta la puerta del edificio y mi pasado volvía a asecharme de nuevo. Tantos pensamientos tenía en la cabeza que no me di cuenta que había salido del edificio y había chocado con alguien.

-¡Oye, ten más...! Sasuke, eres tú. –Me decía una persona que ya yo conocía desde que me hice mi primer tatuaje.

-Gaara, no te vi, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Decía, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-No amigo, la pregunta será ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la playa?

-Pues... –Se me había olvidado por completo que estaba fuera del edificio de danza. –Vine a... ver a mi novia, sí la vine a ver.

-¿Ya tienes novia? Aleluya... Y... ¿Por qué el morral? –¿Pero que tanto pregunta?

-Sus cosas, me dijo que me las llevara a mi casa y que ella luego las buscaría.

-Bueno, ¿Por que no esperamos a tu novia y vamos a comer juntos?

-Es que... –Alguien salía del edificio y lo último que quería ver; era a Ella. –Nosotros vamos a mi casa. –De un momento a otro, yo había agarrado a la chica que quedó aprisionada entre mis brazos.

-Oye... auch... –Le había dado un pellizco pequeño y fue ahí como Sakura entendió de que ella ya era parte de un plan malvado.

-Entonces, ¿Tú eres la novia de Sasukito? Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le decía Gaara, acercándose demasiado a la Sakura y esto hizo que yo diera un paso hacía atrás, incluyendo a Sakura.

-Me-e... llamo Sakura, un placer.

-Descuida –Gaara tomó la mano de Sakura para plantarle un beso. –Que el placer es todo mío. Sasuke nos estaremos viendo. Hasta pronto Sa-ku-ra. –Luego de que no quedo rastro alguno de Gaara, di un respiro profundo, cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca de mi, dijera que fuera el último. De repente toqué tierra cuando Sakura había tosido de forma sarcástica.

Todavía estabamos abrazados, o mejor, yo la tenía abrazada a ella. Dio un respingo y me alejé de ella

-Ah, lo siento. -Me volteé como si le estuviera dando la espalda a la pelirrosa y por como tenía mi expresión corporal, cualquiera hubiera podido deducir que estaba totalmente molesto, hasta el mas tonto se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Sasuke –La voz melodiosa que había puesto la chica, hizo que yo me volteara, desde que llegué nunca me había dicho así. Cuando volteé a ver a la chica, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el suelo, pero de algo estaba seguro: Ella no miraba nada. -¿Qué te pasó?

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado la conti... Tal vez actualice los viernes o los sábados... dependiendo de como tenga la semana :D**

**Este solo fue un adelanto...**

**¿Un Review? Al menos 1 :)  
**


	5. Dos Vidas

**Muy bien, tengo demasiado tiempo libre, eso me hace feliz, pero a la vez me frustra...**

**Al menos tengo tiempo para actualizar... :D  
**

**Ya en esta parte se puede apreciar que ya hay Pov's de Sakura... Yay :D **

**Como todo: lo que esté "entre comillas" son pensamientos  
**

* * *

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y sus ojos no eran como antes, que tenían ese brillo especial aunque ella siempre estaba molesta, esta vez no era así, sus ojos estaban apagados y perdidos.

Sus recuerdos estaban volviendo.

-¿Me pasó de que? –Haciéndose el ruso, miró hacia otro lado.

-Nada, me confundí de persona. –Unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a salir, los dos chicos que estaban frente a una puerta, miraron hacia arriba y luego al suelo. Sakura buscaba entre sus cosas un paraguas. Su madre siempre le decía que se llevara uno que en cualquier momento llovería, pero ella no hacía caso, habían pasado ya dos semanas sin una gota de agua.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Decía mientras de su morral sacaba un paraguas. –Mi madre siempre me dice que traiga algo extra, esta vez tuvo razón. –Sakura se le quedó viendo un buen rato, y eso hizo que ella lo viera bien. Su cabello era tan negro; que le encantó cuando él paso sus dedos por el, era como unos 10cm más alto que ella, sus ojos eran azabaches que te puedes perder en su oscuridad y su cuerpo estaba bien tornado; de lo que recordaba cuando tenía puesto el traje; ya que con esas ropas que tenía puesta no se diferenciaba nada, hasta que un comentario borró todo el momento.

-¿Disfrutando la vista? Sabes que sí.

-Cállate Uchiha. –Se volteó dejando que el pelinegro viera su espalda, mientras ella se abrazaba, el frío era increíble y ella estaba con una franela de tirantes, Sasuke se le acercó por detrás y le volvió a preguntar: ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Sakura volteó y se le quedó viendo por 5 segundos a sus ojos para luego afirmar con la cabeza.

-Yo vivo a cuatro cuadras de aquí. –Sasuke abrió el paraguas y salieron lo más rápido de hay. Solo habían pasado una cuadra y Sakura estaba titiritando de frío y se abrazaba a sí misma. Sasuke al ver esta reacción, puso por encima de ella un suéter que había sacado de su morral.

-Gracias. –Y sin hablar llegaron hasta la casa de la pelirrosa, ella se estaba quitando el suéter que le prestó Sasuke y este le detuvo.

-Me la puedes entregar mañana. Nos vemos. –Sasuke ya estaba dispuesto a irse, pero cierta pelirrosa lo detuvo. Fue hasta donde estaba Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, de nuevo. –Con esto Sakura por fin entró a su casa y Sasuke se quedó plantado en frente de la casa, hasta que reaccionó y se fue.

Ya casi llegando a su casa, la lluvia había cesado, de su bolso sacó su celular para ver que hora era, ya que se suponía que tenía que haber llegado a casa a las 5, más tardar 5:30, pero al ver su celular sus ojos casi que no se salen de su órbita.

Primero, por que eran las 6 de la tarde y lo otro era por que su madre lo había llamado 10 veces, en las cuales él estaba ocupado y por haberlo dejado en silencio.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! –Su madre le gritaba con nombre y apellido, él ciertamente estaba en problemas, pero no tanto. -¿Se puede saber en donde rayos estabas? Yo muriéndome aquí, mientras mi hijo ni una llamada atendió y tampoco pudiste llamarme. –"Pero que drama".

Sasuke no decía ni una sola palabra, solo seguía caminando hasta que llegó al umbral de su casa y otra vez su madre le hizo la misma pregunta: ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con una chica. –Sasuke ya le había pasado por al lado a su madre y esta se quedó congelada en la puerta; luego reaccionó y la cerró de golpe.

-Sasuke, me tienes que decir quien es, como es, como se llama, de donde es.

-Mamá... Déjame llegar. –Decía, mientras dejaba su morral en un sofá y él se sentaba en otro tratando de relajarse.

-Está bien... ¡Pero dime! ¿Quien es? –Sasuke se regocijó de donde estaba sentado, mientras Mikoto lo bombardeaba de preguntas.

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Mi hermanito tiene novia? –Itachi bajaba por las escaleras, estaba estudiando en su cuarto hasta que escuchó que su madre gritaba "¿Quién es?"

-Siii –Mikoto, si fuera una caricatura, tendría estrellas en sus ojos. –Mi hijo tiene una linda novia... eh... ¿Cómo se llama? –Su madre lo miraba y el peligro en el que él estaba era en mirarla, por que sabía que su mirada estaba llena de destellos, con una carita que decía "por favor".

-Sakura Haruno, y no... No es mi novia, solo la acompañé hasta su casa... Estaba lloviendo y... No tenía paraguas. Eso fue todo. –Su madre e Itachi se quedaron como piedras, mientras que Sasuke se levantaba del sofá con su morral e iba hasta su cuarto "molestos todos".

**Sakura Pov's **

No se que ocurrió, desde que Sasuke se estaba peleando con el tal Gaara; que por mala suerte me lo encontré de nuevo desde hace 3 años, todos mis pensamientos hacia Sasuke cambiaron un poco.

Él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, un chico muy atento, su belleza seguía intacta y no podía negar que seguía siendo el mismo molesto chico que intentó hacerla su novia hace 8 años.

Pero había algo extraño con él, había momentos donde se quedaba callado, y esto hace que me vuelva loca, él siempre fue un hablador sin parar. *Tal vez fue la pubertad que lo dejó con trauma* - "Pensé que te habías ido al país de las maravillas" -*Jamás, como dejarte sola y más cuando apareció nuestro lindo Sasukito* - "Muérete" - *Me voy, pero volvereee*

-Idiota.

-¿Qué dijiste cariño? –Me decía mi madre, por Kami que se había olvidado que estaba en la cena. –No has tocado nada de tu comida.

-Es que no tengo mucha hambre. –Seguía viendo mi comida, solo le había dado unos... ¿Tres bocados? No tenía ánimos como para comer.

-Vamos, comete al menos la mitad de lo que tienes en el plato. –Me decía mi padre, a veces como me gustaría mandarlo a la Patagonia. –Que después de que llegaras tarde, no me vallas a decir que no tienes hambre. –Pero sé que él lo hace es por mi bien.

-Sakura, no me dijiste quien era ese "amigo" que te trajo. -¿Por qué presiento que esto me hará llegar a un lado con ellos?

-Eh... Sasuke. Sí me trajo por que no llevé mi paraguas.

-¿Uchiha? –Me preguntó mi papá serio, jamás lo había visto con esa expresión.

-Si... ¿Cómo supiste? –Me intrigaba como mi padre sabía sobre Sasuke, o a lo mejor quiso decir toda su familia.

-Los Uchiha siempre fueron nuestros mejores amigos, desde que tenías los 4 años siempre te la pasabas con su hijo menor. - "Sasuke". –Pero algo terrible les pasó. Tuvieron un accidente de auto, todos sobrevivieron, pero el pequeño tuvo una contusión y no se acordaba de nada ni de nadie.

Ellos se fueron de la ciudad para que el pequeño fuera a una escuela especial. Para todos nosotros fue difícil su despedida, yo conocía a su padre desde la secundaria y fuimos muy inseparables. Pero para ti, saber que Sasuke no te reconocía eso te hizo muy mal y llorabas casi todas las noches... –Mi padre calló por un momento y parecía que quería llorar.

Saber eso de mis propios padres hizo que la tierra me tragara, ¿Por qué me contaba eso? Jamás le pedí una explicación tan larga, solo con una breve me bastaba, mi madre se había retirado de la mesa hacía tiempo y yo veía como mi padre sufría por dentro. Tal vez no sabía que el padre de Sasuke estaba en la ciudad.

-¿Y no has hablado con él?

-¿Con quién?

-Con el padre de Sasuke, dijiste que eran inseparables. ¿No has hablado con él?

-Desde que se fueron, Fugaku solo me enviaba carta cada semana, después fue cada mes y luego nunca. Creo que si no hubiera sido por que hayas dicho el nombre de su hijo, creo que no sabría que estuviera aquí. ¿Tú sabes desde cuando Sasuke ha estado en la ciudad?

-De lo que tengo entendido hace 5 años o menos. –Mi padre se puso tenso con la noticia, parecía que quería ir hacia el padre de Sasuke y darle sus golpes. Vi como respiraba lento y parece que eso lo relajó un poco.

-¿Por qué no nos levantamos y ayudamos a tu madre con los platos? –Yo solo afirmé con la cabeza y recogí lo que había en la mesa. Cuando entré a la cocina vi como mi mamá lavaba los platos y decidí ayudarla.

Todavía seguía pensando en sobre lo que le ocurrió a Sasuke y también había algo mal hay, ¡No recuerdo nada! no recuerdo haber llorado por Sasuke, o sobre su partida a otro lugar. Yo solo me acordaba sobre cuando íbamos juntos a la academia y de cómo éramos inseparables.

**Sasuke Pov's**

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y no sabía el por qué. Era todavía temprano, así que decidió por bajar a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

Hizo el desayuno para las únicas 4 personas que vivían en esa casa y las sirvió en los platos, unas tostadas, huevo revuelto(1), varios trozos de tocino, queso a la plancha y de jugo, hizo de naranja. Para su padre un café pequeño y a Itachi le hizo un jugo de fresa. Y para él, una ensalada de tomates.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? –Preguntaba su madre, pero cuando vio lo que hizo su hijo se quedó impresionada. –Sasuke –Decía, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. –Hiciste el desayuno.

-¿Qué él hizo qué? Es cierto, hiciste el desayuno. Gracias hermanito, ya no voy a llegar por primera vez tarde a la universidad. –Le decía, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que Sasuke se removiera en su lugar y trataba de apartarlo.

-Suel...tame... Itachi. –Hablaba entrecortado, el fuerte abrazo de Itachi; era fuerte.

-Lo siento. Y me preparaste un jugo de fresa, mi favorito. Otro abrazo. –Itachi abrió sus brazos y esto hizo que Sasuke saliera disparado de la cocina, haciendo también que Itachi saliera detrás de él.

-¡Itachi, deja a tu hermano! –Gritaba Mikoto desde la cocina. Y también se asombró en como Sasuke llegaba a la cocina e Itachi no estaba detrás de él. -¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Solo digamos que no hay que meterse conmigo. "Encerrado en el closet de su cuarto".

-¿Qué tanto escándalo? Sasuke, hiciste el desayuno. –Decía su padre, mientras le despeinaba el cabello a Sasuke. Más de lo que estaba.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos y comemos?

-Buena idea. –Empezaron a poner los platos en la mesa y los cubierto, al poco rato, también pusieron lo vasos y se sentaron.

-¡Sasuke, me las vas a pagar! –Decía Itachi en el extremo de arriba de la escalera. Todos se habían quedado con una cara de "Este está loco", a parte de que Itachi respiraba como si estuviera lleno de ira.

-Me voy a esconder. –Sasuke se paró rápidamente de su asiento y corrió hasta la cocina. Itachi lo había perseguido por toda la casa, hasta que llegaron a el cuarto de sus padres.

* * *

**(1) huevo revuelto, para los que no saben... :( Es huevo, con tomates y cebolla... :)**

**¿Que tal les pareció este cap?**

**El otro cap ya lo tengo terminado, pero lo publicaré el viernes... Sean pacientes :D  
**

**¿Se merece un review?**


	6. Caja de Sorpresas

Para nada de que esa pelea de la mañana se iba a quedar así, aunque hay que admitir que Sasuke no se divertía hace tiempo con su hermano.

**Flash Back**

_-¡Sasuke, me las vas a pagar!_

_-Me tengo que esconder. –Sasuke salió corriendo hasta la cocina e Itachi bajó las escaleras como "alma que lleva el Diablo"._

_Pero cuando llegó, él no estaba. Entonces fue cuando vio que la puerta de la cocina que daba hasta el garaje estaba semi abierta._

_Sasuke estaba entrando por la puerta principal y la cerró con cuidado, Sasuke vio a sus padres comer y le hacía con una seña de que se quedaran en silencio. Iba subiendo por las escaleras, pero esta por mala suerte sonó._

_Itachi después de que escuchó el rechinido, cerró la puerta de la cocina con fuerza y fue corriendo escaleras arriba. _

_Sasuke entró al cuarto de sus padres, pensando que tal vez se podría escapar de Itachi, pero no contó con que este vería hacia donde entraba._

_Itachi abrió la puerta y vio a Sasuke con... ¿Una media? no importa. Itachi sacó de un cajón... ¿Otra media? pero eran de su mamá. Eran pantys. El Uchiha mayor se fue acercando lentamente a Sasuke e hizo que con las medias se cayera._

_Itachi utilizó las medias de su madre para ponérselas por la cabeza a Sasuke, como enrollándolas._

_-Eso, mi amigo, te pasa por meterte conmigo. –Los dos se miraban con una cara desafiante, ninguno de los dos quería saber de nadie y mucho menos de ellos. Pero Itachi soltó una carcajada y Sasuke le siguió._

_Así siguieron y pararon las risas cuando vieron que el reloj despertador de sus padres empezó a sonar y marcaba las 7 en punto._

_Bajaron rápido, comieron como unos mendigos que no comen por casi una semana, saludaron a sus padres respectivamente, se ducharon y vistieron rápido y salieron de la casa._

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa mañana si que fue de locos. Lo bueno es que no llegó tarde a clases. Tenía biología y no quería perdérsela.

Para más casualidades o cosas extrañas, una pequeña parte de la secundaria Konoha había ido a la secundaria Tokomura, para hacerles una charla sobre sus Expo talleres.

Colmo de que Sasuke, no quería saber nada de eso, hasta que la vio. Vio a su pequeña pelirrosa "¿Mía?" - *Tuya mi amigo* -"¿Que fue eso?". Le gustaba como vestía esa camisa blanca sin la corbata que todas utilizaban, al parecer ese era su estilo, tenía la falda que le llegaba no más alto ni tan bajo de las rodillas de color rojo a cuadros y... ¿Esperen un momento? ¿_Converse rosados_? mmm... Esto es raro.

Pero lo mejor estaba por verse, sus accesorios eran casi iguales a los que usaba el pelinegro, calaveras, estrellas, y sobre todo: Todo era negro con rojo.

Cuando le tocó el turno de Sasuke y un grupo más, fue cuando la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que él estaba hay. De que estudiaba ahí.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Sakura y queremos ofrecerle una oportunidad de que algunos alumnos, estén interesados en ir a nuestro instituto para que vean los Expo talleres. –Todo esto, ella lo dijo con nerviosismo y nunca vio al pelinegro.

-¿De que se trata esto? –Decía otra compañera de clases de Sakura. –Es para que vean cuantos talleres hay en nuestra institución. Como por ejemplo está el de electricidad, informática, metales y otros más. ¿Un folleto?

Al salir de hay, casi todos tiraban los folletos a las papeleras, otros simplemente los tiraban al suelo y los pisaban, algunos lo guardaron; como lo hizo el joven Uchiha. El miró el folleto y luego vio hacia arriba, donde había un cartel que decía: "Expo talleres, serán solo los días miércoles y jueves".

Se acordó de algo, hoy es miércoles. Entonces algo pasó por su mente. Fue hasta donde el director para explicarle que quería ir a los Expo talleres de la secundaria Konoha.

-¿Esto no es para saltarte las clases, verdad?

-No, señor, en serio quiero ir. Todo lo que hicieron hoy, lo entrego mañana. ¿Me deja ir?

-Bueno, tus calificaciones no están tan mal, subieron realmente, no creo que sea un inconveniente que vallas.

-Gracias, señor. –Sasuke salió de la dirección de un portazo, haciendo que el director dijera unas cuantas palabras de más. Él lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a reír.

Sasuke pasaba por los pasillos de la secundaria, veía que todos ya entraron a clases y él era el único que estaba fuera. Veía como todos los folletos que habían dado las chicas de Konoha estaban en el suelo, pisoteado y hasta rotos. Luego de unos pocos minutos, entró a su salón con una nota que decía que podía ir Konoha con unos cuantos alumnos más y se retiró.

Salió de la secundaria tan rápido como pudo para tomar el bus, la secundaria quedaba a unas 6 cuadras y a él le fastidiaba caminar.

**Sakura Pov's**

Después de no creerme de que Sasuke estudiaba en Tokomura, nos devolvimos a la secundaria, todo estaba listo para que algunos alumnos de otros institutos vinieran, lo que me dio más lastima es que en Tokomura, vi como nuestros folletos estaban en el piso y en la basura. Me dio una tristeza y a la vez rabia como esa gente desperdiciaba una oportunidad de estudiar en algo mejor.

Me relajé en el bus de la escuela, estaba estudiando para dar mi exposición de informática, que esa fue por la mención que me fui. Quería estudiar ingeniería y esa era una mención que se le acercaba.

-Sakura, ya llegamos. Baja. –Me decía mi mejor amiga, Hinata. Ella también estudia danza, pero en otra academia, pero dentro de unos días se irá a la mía. Ella es un poco tímida, pero cuando se molesta, no te metas con ella. Es una chica muy linda, tiene un cabello de color morado oscuro, con mechas negras, su piel es pálida y lo que me gusta más son sus ojos, parecen una lindas perlas.

-Sí, ya bajo. –Fui a sacar mis cosas de la parte de atrás del bus, hasta que veo por la ventana mi peor pesadilla. Sasuke. ¿De nuevo él? Que hice yo para merecerme este mundo tan malo.

Bajé del bus como si nada hubiera pasado, él estaba en toda la entrada del instituto y yo solo pasé por su lado esperando a que él no me viera, como si no lo supiera, él sabe que yo le pasé por el lado. Pero no me dijo nada. Solo se quedó afuera y estaba... Espera... ¿Fumando? Que horror.

Primero, es un vándalo por que se junta con Gaara, segundo fuma, que será lo tercero ¿Un piercing? ¿Un tatuaje? No me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Entro a mi pequeño laboratorio de informática y dejo mis cosas, excepto mi material de apoyo. Salgo, y veo que Sasuke está viendo la parte de metales. Lo que más me impresionó fue que él estaba prestando atención a lo que decía el chico. Él es toda una caja de sorpresas.

Me acerco hasta mi mesa, donde me espera Hinata y otros compañeros más, pero todavía sigo nerviosa de que Sasuke esté en mi secundaria. Lo veo de nuevo y veo lo mismo, le interesa la charla que le dan, ahorita está en el de carpintería. O Dios, ya viene para acá.

-Buenos días. ¿De que se trata el taller de informática? –Preguntó él de una forma que cualquier mujer se derretiría. Y cualquiera de esas podría ser yo.

-Pues... –Fui interrumpida por una compañera, y está sonrojada. Veo a Hinata y parece darle igual, que hasta estaba viendo una revista, claramente se veía que no era su tipo, a veces me pregunto si ella es...

-Estaba hablando con ella. –Dijo Sasuke señalándome y mi compañera se quedó en shock y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse y quedó en estado zombie.

-Gracias, Miku, por la presentación. –Me le quedé viendo a Sasuke por unos segundos y vi como él me miraba directo a los ojos. ¿Lo habrá hecho con todo el mundo? –Pues, la informática es la ciencia aplicada que abarca el estudio y aplicación del tratamiento automático de la información, utilizando dispositivos electrónicos y sistemas computacionales...

Seguí dando mi pequeño discurso de que era la informática, de cómo la podríamos usarla en casa o en cualquier otro lugar. Pero seguía mirándolo, a veces bajaba la mirada solo para entregarle un folleto sobre lo que le explicaba; y como en los otros talleres, le daba importancia al tema.

-Buena presentación. Gracias por la información. –Y entonces se va sin yo decirle nada, ni siquiera un adiós, la vida es injusta conmigo. Por alguna razón, en alguna parte, pero muy bien escondida en mi corazón, me gusta Sasuke, pero a veces provocaba matarlo.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Realmente si mis padres supieran que me gustaría estudiar hay, primero: Se impresionarían de que le gustara un instituto de "millonarios", pues ya que no es así. El instituto es donado y realmente el cupo es muy barato. Segundo: Creo que sí se tomarían la molestia de meterme hay, ya que no les gusta que yo esté en Tokomura.

Pero había algo que me decía que no podía salir de Tokomura por ningún motivo. O más bien por una persona. Gaara. Desde que yo me empecé a juntar con él, todo cambió para mal. Él fue el que me dijo que me hiciese un tatuaje, que escuchara su música, que estuviera en su ambiente. Casi por él moría y no quiero vivir eso de nuevo.

Cambiando de tema, me gustó que cuando iba a la parte de informática, todas las chicas se sonrojaron excepto Sakura. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta, sino hasta que yo hablé.

Primero había hablado Sakura cuando se volteó rápido, pero fue interrumpida por una amiga, o algo así. Yo le interrumpí haciendo que Sakura explicara el tema.

Mientras ella hablaba, yo le miraba directo a los ojos, esto hizo que la pequeña Sakura se sonrojara poco a poco, pero cuando había llegado a un lindo color carmín, este se volvió de nuevo blanco. La charla había terminado y yo seguía ahí de pie como si nada.

-Buena presentación. Gracias por la información. –Me fuí sin que a la pelirrosa le diera tiempo de decir "de nada" o un simple "adiós".

Luego de informática, venía contabilidad y por último ciencias. Me gustó prácticamente todo. Al terminar de ver las exposiciones, me di una vuelta por el instituto, vi los salones y me impresioné por lo espaciosos que eran.

De tantas vueltas que di, me había perdido, entré a un laboratorio que parecía el de... ¿Informática? "Ahora sí me estoy divirtiendo".

Encendí la luz, que estas me cegaron para luego tener una visión más clara. Me impresioné, había máquinas por doquier, exactamente habían 20 computadoras. Seguí entrando, hasta que me tropezé y caí al suelo. "¿Quién demonios deja el bolso en toda la entrada?" . Le eché una ojeada al bolso y no necesité revisar de quien era, por que sabía de quien era. Ese bolso color rosa oscuro, con líneas negras y por accidente tiene marcado con bolígrafo la letra S. Sí, era de Sakura Haruno.

Por curiosidad, abrí el bolso despacio para que no se moviera nada adentro. Por experiencia se como robar. Cuando miré, me impresioné de que el bolso tenía: un libro de informática "De seguro es para estudiar", un libro de lectura, "¿_Flores en el ático_?(1) ¿Que libro es ese?", sus zapatillas, su leotardo y una falda.

"Espera". Volví a mirar y vi que habían revistas y todas se trataban de... ¿Cómo_ conquistar al chico que te gusta?_ "No puede ser verdad". –En serio, eres toda una caja de sorpresas. –Pero no me fuí de ahí sin un recuerdo. Dentro del bolso, había un bolsillo, lo abrí y al parecer este nunca se abría, pues me costó, miré de lejos que había y me sorprendí por lo que vi.

Era un collar con el emblema de los Uchiha. Era también un poco extraño, solo los que son Uchiha pueden tener ese emblema en su cuello. "O en cualquier parte". Da igual, no lo tomé, pues por una sensación que me dio no lo hice. Y no se por que. Al lado del emblema había un papel, lo tomé y con sumo cuidado lo abrí y lo leí.

La nota me dejó un poco confundido.

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo? S.U._

_22-04-02_

"Fue antes del accidente" ¿Cómo es que no recuerde que yo haya escrito esto? Fue hace 8 años y no recuerdo nada. Doblé el papel como estaba y lo volví a dejar en su lugar.

-_Ya lo traigo. –_Una voz afuera me descolocó, rápidamente dejé el bolso exactamente donde estaba y apagé la luz. Solo por si a alguien se le ocurría preguntar. La chica que había entrado, era la misma que yo había dejado mal, solo para que Sakura hablara.

Ella entró y buscó en su bolso unas láminas. Cuando se estaba por ir, vio el bolso de Sakura. Lo arrimó un poco más hacia la pared en vez de dejarlo en toda la puerta, apagó la luz y salió. Por mala suerte, no me pudo llevar nada del bolso de Sakura; prácticamente todo lo que ella tenía ahí, no podía ser devuelto.

Me volví otra vez a Tokomura y fui directamente hasta la oficina del director.

-Señor, ya llegué y como verá, todavía queda tiempo para clases. ¿Me da un pase?

-Si, claro, y dígame. ¿Cómo es Konoha?

-¿Konoha? Pues, es muy espaciosa, tiene grandes jardines y los talleres que hay allá son muy buenos. ¿Qué más le digo?

-Más nada, puede retirarse.

-Gracias. –Otra vez me fui de la oficina dando un portazo, haciendo que el director se molestara de nuevo y dijera sus palabrotas.

A esta hora tenía física, era una de mis materias favoritas y más cuando el profesor es Asuma-Sensei. Ese era uno de mis profesores favoritos, me gusta como da sus clases. Pero lo más divertido era cuando todo el mundo pensaba que yo no le hacía caso, Asuma preguntaba y siempre escogía al que no levantaba la mano, por eso a veces me elegía y yo le dejaba con el regaño en la boca. Me sabía las respuestas.

El timbre había sonado, estaba recogiendo el material de física y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse a la próxima clase, Asuma lo detuvo.

-Oye, ten este folleto. Por si te interesa. Eres bueno, y yo te creía otra manzana podrida.

-Si, trato de mantener esa imagen de "_nerd_" fuera de la vista de los demás.

-Solo piénsalo, tal vez vallamos a las regionales. No hemos ido, sino es por falta de concursantes, es por que nadie estudió.

-Tal vez lo llegue a pensar. Solo déme tiempo.

-Te doy hasta junio, te quedan 3 meses para decidir. Suerte Uchiha. –El profesor Asuma dejó el salón, haciendo que el único que quedara fuera yo. Me le quedé observando al folleto, "_Club de Ciencias_". Sonó el timbre de nuevo, pero en vez de alarmarme, fui a paso lento hacia mi otra clase. Me tocaba contabilidad, la única que tenía como taller, y era con Kakashi-Sensei. Siempre llegaba unos 15 minutos tarde a su clase y eso no me preocupa en lo absoluto.

Llegué a la clase y vi como estaban todos sentados en silencio, "esto es raro". Karin me hacía señas de que me sentara rápido, pero yo no le hice caso, Suigetsu; otro compañero y amigo de la banda me dijo lo mismo, pero él lo hacía todo al mismo tiempo y no entendí el mensaje. Como perro por su casa, entré de lo más normal y luego se oyó que una regla chocaba con el escritorio.

-¿Quien osa a llegar tarde a mí clase? Quien haya sido, su castigo será sembrar 10 kilos de arroz.

-Kakashi, estas mintiendo con esto de ser malo. Y déjame decirte que no eres bueno actuando.

-Muy bien. Chicos, saquen su libro y abran la página 32. Vamos a hacer ejercicios. Y los voy a corregir.

Todo el salón estaba abucheando, primero, por creerse una mala actuación de un "Kakashi malo". Eso jamás va a existir y lo otro, es por hacer ejercicios. Solo eran 4 de los cuales, ya los había realizado rápido para irme temprano.

Cuando ya iba saliendo, Suigetsu, que sería el otro "_nerd_" de la clase, que nadie sabe, me estaba diciendo sobre de reunirnos esta noche en la plaza. Yo con gusto acepté la idea de vernos y Suigetsu me estaría buscando a mi casa. Ya me dirigía a la puerta del instituto y divisé un mechón rosa.

"¿Qué diablos hace Sakura de nuevo aquí?"

* * *

_**(1) **Flores en el ático._ Es un libro de V.C. Andrews...

**Hola chicos, espero que esto no haya sido un retraso... Es que ahora, si estoy un poco ocupadita...**

**Ojalá les haya gustado la conti, y tal vez ponga el nuevo cap el viernes o el sabado... **

**¿Me dejan un review?  
**


	7. Verdades Interesantes

**Hola, lamento no poder aparecer de vez en cuando...**

**He estado muy ocupada en estos últimos días y no he podido actualizar, pero a partir de la semana que viene vengo con todo :D**

*****inners* - _pensamientos_**  
**

* * *

**Sakura Pov's**

Debo de admitir del porqué estoy en Konoha. Realmente me sentí muy mal cuando Sasuke no me dejó despedirlo y eso me frustró un poquito, algo pequeño -*¿Seguro?* - Bien, me afectó bastante.

Y no lo fui a buscar, solo le quería decir algo importante –Por lo menos para él. –Por que para mí, no lo es.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Sasuke me susurró en el oído y yo me asusté un poco, de verdad que estaba metida en mi cabeza.

-Pues... Te vine a... –Se dio la vuelta para encararme, era yo contra la pared y Sasuke al frente mío.

-¿A? –Pero, ¿Por qué lo arruina todo?

-A decirte que no hay clases hoy ni mañana. Hay problemas de tuberías y como no tengo tú número, vine a decirte.

-Haruno, tiempo sin verte. –No puede ser, la persona que menos quería ver en este instituto.

-¿Qué quieres, Sai? –Sai había sido mi novio durante 4 meses el año pasado, pero después me enteré que estaba viendo a otra y le corté. Viniendo de Sai, todo es posible.

-Yo, nada. –Vi como Sai, después de mirarme a mí, vio a Sasuke y los dos se fulminaron con la mirada. Me quedé estática de donde estaba. Ahora me intrigaba saber que tanto es lo que los pone tan furiosos.

-Sakura, ¿nos vamos? –Miré a Sasuke y asentí con la cabeza. Mientras nos alejábamos, vi como Sai seguía en el mismo lugar y Sasuke ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros. -¿A dónde vamos? -¿Por qué siempre que estoy con Sasuke, pienso demasiado?

-Ehh... No lo sé, yo solo vine a decirte sobre la academia y... Por favor, puedes quitar tu brazo de mis hombros. –No me había dado cuenta, y si lo hice, lo dejé pasar por alto. Pero, ¿Qué me pasa? Cuando estoy cerca de él me pongo muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Solo quiero ir a mi casa.

-No te molesta que te acompañe ¿Verdad? –Lo medité no 2 veces ¡Sino 4!, de tanto que lo pensé, vi como Sasuke movía su mano frente a mi rostro y me di cuenta de que estábamos en un semáforo.

-No me molesta. Vamos. –El semáforo cambió a verde para los peatones y cruzamos la avenida. Pero de aquí a mi casa son como 20 minutos. ¿Qué voy a hacer en ese tiempo sin hablar con nadie? No es que sea muy habladora, pero, con Sasuke sí provoca hacerlo y no se porque.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si salimos mañana? –Bien, esto es raro, ¿me está invitando a salir? -*¿Es que no oíste?* -Sí, pero es extraño. Es Sasuke. - *Solo acepta y ya* - ¿Sabías que haces muecas raras cuando estas hablando contigo misma?

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

-¿Para cual pregunta fue esa negativa?

-Para la segunda.

-O sea, que sí quieres salir conmigo. –O no, que hice, acepté sin querer y ni siquiera dije sí. Pero, que tan malo puede ser esta "cita". No creo que sea el total desastre.

-Bien, ¿A que hora? Para avisar a mis padres que voy a salir.

-Puede ser, después de clases. ¿A las 4?

-Buena hora, no tengo mucho que hacer, creo que sí podré. –Le dirigí una sonrisa sincera a Sasuke y esto al parecer lo descolocó un poco, pero a vez el rió también. Después de algunos minutos, siento un olor pestilente, asqueroso diría yo, pero no es basura ni nada en descomposición. Es ¿humo? , me volteo hasta donde está Sasuke y veo que está fumando. "Jamás en mi presencia". Dirijo mi mano hasta su cigarrillo, lo agarro y lo tiro al suelo.

-Oye, ¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo? A penas lo había encendido.

-Jamás fumes, ¿bien? Eso te daña los pulmones y no quiero que te enfermes por idiota.

-Bien, mamá. –Lo fulminé con la mirada, todavía había mucho que caminar. Ya que por lo visto, Sasuke no me haría viajar en autobús.

**Sasuke Pov's**

-¿De donde conoces a Sai?

-Pues... –Sakura dudo un poco sobre decirme sobre su relación con el tipejo ese, dio una buena bocanada de aire y empezó a relatar. –Con Sai estuve de novia 4 meses, yo sentí que él era el chico para mí, pero todo se derrumbó cuando él me engañó con otra y desde entonces no he tenido algún novio.

-Karin.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la chica? –Yo abrí los ojos, yo ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero jamás me imaginé que Sakura supiera –O averiguara- Quien era.

-Ella fue mi novia por 6 meses, pero ella no era estable, solo quería estar conmigo por las apariencias, ya que yo soy "el chico malo" y después descubrí que mi "mejor amigo" me la quitó, realmente no me sorprendí, viniendo de Karin, todo es posible. –Volteé a ver a Sakura y vi que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Estuvo un buen rato así de esa manera, en total shock. Parecía que su cara se hubiera congelado. Y nada bonita, para la foto. – ¿Quieres comer bichos? Cierra la boca.

-Oh, lo siento. No puedo creer que tú eras aquel Sasuke del que él me hablaba. ¿Cómo es que si eras su mejor amigo, no te conocí antes?

-¿El destino no nos quería juntos en aquel momento? No se, no me preguntes. Yo nunca supe que Sai tenía novia, sácalo por ahí. –No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso a Sakura, vi como ella se estaba tapando con su cabello. Estaba llorando. Puse de nuevo mi brazo sobre los hombros de ella, no para mal, sino para consolarla. –Discúlpame por decirte eso. No era mi intención.

-Ya lo sé. Pero es que él me desmintió y eso me hace sentir muy mal. –Sakura se volteó y vi como sus ojos estaban rojos, llenos de ira; como a la vez estaban tristes y un poco perdidos, nunca había visto esa faceta de ella. –Saber que tu propio novio te desmiente. –Sakura puso su cabeza en mi pecho, yo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla.

La rodeé con mis brazos, escuchaba como Sakura se desahogaba, escuchaba sus gemidos y llantos ahogados. Al parecer no quería yo la oyera. De repente nos quedamos inmóviles, Sakura seguía llorando, pero poco, por que yo la calmaba sobando su cabello.

_Mis recuerdos regresaban poco a poco._

Sakura se calmó un poco, y solo separó la cara del mi pecho. Los dos nos observamos por un minuto. Pero creo que fue más tiempo. Tuve las ganas de acercarme a ella, así que lo hice, pero muy lentamente...

_Plop._ –Una gota resbaló por mi mejilla, mientras que a esa le venía otra y luego muchas más.

-No puede ser, llovió ayer ¿por qué hoy? –Grite con toda la fuerza que tenía, mientras algunos corrían con un morral en la cabeza, y otros pasaban calmadamente con su paraguas, nosotros dos no nos movimos un centímetro, no sé por que, pero tenía una extraña sensación de que nos gustaba estar juntos. -¿Nos vamos?

-Si, por favor. –Agarré con rapidez la mano de Sakura para irnos corriendo. En pocos minutos llegamos a la casa de los Haruno. –Gracias por acompañarme. De verdad te lo agradezco.

-No es nada, acuérdate de mañana, vamos a salir. A las 4.

-A las 4. –Cuando Sakura ya estaba por abrir la puerta, pegué un gritó.

-¡Oye, ¿Y mi beso? ¡Ayer me lo diste! –Veía como Sakura observaba para todos lados, hasta que se fijó en un punto, se agachó y vi que tenía en sus brazos... ¿un gato? Y lo peor es que me lo dio.

-Ahí tienes a beso. Cuídalo. –Sakura se fue rápido y entró a su casa.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue ir a casa y vi que Suigetsu estaba ahí. ¿Tan tarde era? Seguí caminando como si no hubiera visto nada.

-Al menos ten la dedicación de llegar a tu casa temprano, o de avisarme que llegarías tarde.

-Retraso, es todo.

-¿Por qué tienes un gato callejero? –Vi mis brazos, todavía tenía a "beso" conmigo. Pensé que lo había dejado por ahí. Y es raro, ¿Cómo un gato callejero se queda quieto? Al no ser que... ¡No puede ser! Es hembra.

-Me lo regalaron. ¿Será que puedo entrar a mi casa? La verdad, no quiero ir a la reunión, ve tú y me cuentas que hicieron.

-Sasuke. –Esta vez Suigetsu hablaba en serio. –Sabes que no puedes faltar a las reuniones, hasta tú me lo dijiste cuando yo me rehusaba a ir.

-Bien, pero al menos déjame dejar al gato adentro, vamos, entra, no pretenderás quedarte afuera o sí. –Suigetsu entró a la casa y se sentó en el sillón grande de la casa, yo subí a mi habitación con "beso" y la dejé en el suelo de la misma. Pero no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, era una gata negra, con ojos azules; que era de lo más raro, y era pequeña. Tal vez todavía seguía siendo un cachorro de gato. "Tal vez mañana lo lleve al veterinario."

-_Sasuke, apúrate, la reunión empieza dentro de 10_. –Que bien, que, al menos, vivía cerca de la plaza.

-¡Voy! Bien, "beso" quédate aquí, pero por tu vida, no hagas nada. -Me levanté y me le quedé viendo a la gata, para luego admitir: ¿Qué hago hablando con un gato? –Bajo por las escaleras y me encontró con un Suigetsu caminando de un lado a otro. Eso me preocupó bastante, ya que el chico es muy tranquilo.

-Suigetsu, ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Te acuerdas que hace días te dije que un amigo mío había desaparecido?

-Si, ¿Qué pasó con eso?

-Lo encontraron. Bien, está vivo. Pero no te imaginaras quien lo secuestró.

-¿Quién fue? –Esto ya se esta poniendo de película.

-Gaara. –Solo pude poner los ojos como platos, y al parecer Suigetsu se dio cuenta de mi reacción. –Sí, él mismo que conocemos, no puedo creer que él haya hecho eso. De verdad quiero matarle.

-Oye, oye. ¿Como estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Quién te avisó sobre esto? –Suigetsu dudaba de decirme o no, solo hacía ruidos con su boca. Estaba gruñendo, de verdad estaba muy molesto. Dejó de dar vuelta y se le puso frente a frente conmigo. Respiró hondo y abría lentamente la boca.

-Tu hermano. Al parecer, se encontró con Gaara y él le dijo sobre de secuestrar a un chico de familia rica y que su familia les diera dinero por su rescate. –Yo realmente no sabía que hacer. ¿De verdad mi hermano le contó eso? Estaba bien que le dijera a Suigetsu, ya que se trataba de un amigo de toda la vida.

-¿Cuántos días tenía de desaparecido?

-Toda una semana, según lo que me contó tu hermano, lo dejaron libre, sin esperar que la familia diera el dinero. Al menos no le hicieron nada.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Naruto Uzumaki. –"Espera, ¿El mismo dobe con el que voy a la academia? Esto ya está de broma". Me quedé un poco perdido, sabía que no se trataba de cualquier persona, se trataba de la primera persona que me dio la bienvenida a la academia, y de la persona que sería por así decirlo un "amigo" para mí. Medité un poco la situación y decidí hablar.

-Yo también lo conozco.

-¿De donde?

-De la academia de baile.

-¿Cómo sabes que él está...? No puede ser, ¿Te hicieron hacer las actividades ahí? ¿Por qué mentiste?

-¿Quieres saber por que? Por que hay un maldito afuera llamado Gaara, del cual no se porque me junté con él, y no quería tampoco pasar la vergüenza de que cada vez que me viera, me recordara que tengo que ir a "bailar".

-También me pondría así en tu lugar. Oye, no voy a decir nada. Palabra de amigo. –Hizo una cruz en su corazón como juramento. Luego hicimos un saludo que solo nosotros sabíamos.

-Gracias. –Llegamos hasta la puerta y salimos, Suigetsu me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Todavía quieres ir a esa reunión? No creo que ocurra algo nuevo. Solo creo que habrá, gatas, droga y alcohol. Como siempre. Y ya que estás en esa actividad, no creo que sea bueno que se te vea con nosotros, o más bien con...

-Ni lo menciones. No quiero saber nada de ese idiota. Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? Sigue siendo temprano. –Miré mi reloj y me fijé de que apenas había pasado una hora desde que dejé a Sakura en su casa.

-Si quieres vamos a comer pizza, conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí. –Comer pizza no fue mala idea, terminé de cerrar la puerta y fuimos al lugar que Suigetsu dijo.

**Sakura Pov's**

Solo a mí se me ocurría agarrar un gato callejero y dárselo a Sasuke y sobre todo llamarlo "beso". ¿De donde salió hacer eso? Lo más extraño fue que Sasuke no lo soltó, o eso creí yo.

-¡Hija, estas toda empapada! –Mi mamá gritaba bajando las escaleras, a lo mejor oyó la puerta que por "accidente" cerré con fuerza. –Ve al bañar a darte una ducha.

Subí hasta el baño acompañada por mi mamá, ahora le dio por vigilarme ya que últimamente he estado muy extraña (según ella) y también quería asegurarse de que fuera al baño. Cerré la puerta, luchando con mi mamá diciéndole que sí me iba a bañar. La convencí y se fue. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y me despojaba lentamente de mi ropa, lo hacía para poder darle tiempo a que el agua se calentara.

Me estuve viendo en el espejo y vi como mi maquillaje estaba corrido. Culpé a una sola persona de esto que ni en sueños lo voy a mencionar. A parte de eso, ¿Cómo es que Sasuke se acordó de que cuando yo lloraba o estaba triste él me sobaba el cabello? Esto era muy extraño. Para cuando me di cuenta, todo el baño estaba empañado, hasta el espejo también, sin pensarlo, escribí en el espejo: S y S. Me metí a la bañera, y sí que el agua estaba caliente, pero me ayudó a relajarme.

_-Sakura, hay un chico que pregunta por ti. Está abajo, apúrate._ –Me decía mi madre detrás de la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado aquí, 10... 15 minutos? Salí de la bañera y vi el reloj que estaba en el baño, le quité lo empañado y vi que eran... ¡¿Las 7 de la noche? Estuve una hora en el baño. Me miré los dedos de las manos y sí, estuve mucho tiempo en el agua.

Salí rápido del baño y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto, agarré cualquier cosa que estaba ahí. Me puse una franela negra y unos pantalones que llegaban hasta la rodilla. No sabía de quien se trataba así que por lo menos tengo que estar un poco arreglada. Terminé de cepillarme los dientes, pero solo me faltaba el cabello, todavía seguía mojado, así que bajé con el paño tratando de secar mi cabello.

-¡¿Mamá, quien es? –La pregunta se respondió sola, tenía a la persona al frente mío. Pero al parecer no se había sentado en ningún mueble o silla de la casa, se ve que está cansado de estar de pie.

-Tengo algo que decirte. Y como no se me tú número, decidí venir. –Es lo mismo que le dije esta mañana. Esto es un arrebato. -*Que nos devuelva nuestro derecho de autor*-

-¿Qué será que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

-Naruto. –Esto lo dijo con voz seria, jamás se la había oído, y espero no hacerlo nunca.

-¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?

-Al parecer... –Sasuke respiró hondo, esto no me está gustando para nada. –Naruto fue secuestrado hace una semana, por eso no iba a las prácticas. –Ya yo me estaba sintiendo desfallecer. De verdad ya no quería escuchar nada sobre esto, solo quiero recostarme. –Lo encontraron. –Estaba respirando rápido, no me había sentido así desde que Sasuke se había... ¿Sasuke?

-¿Muerto? –Pregunté, lo tenía que hacer, ya la presión me estaba matando y de verdad quería saber que le había pasado al idiota ese.

-No, esta vivo. Los que lo habían secuestrado querían dinero de sus padres. Pero lo soltaron sin que los padres dieran dinero alguno. –Todavía seguía jadeando, el pobre Naruto debió de estar asustado, el no es más que un niño. A pesar de que tenga mi edad.

-Gracias a Dios. –Sin querer, fui hasta donde estaba Sasuke y lo abracé. La noticia me había dejado impactada. Él me seguía sobando el cabello y yo recostada sobre su pecho. Ojala el mundo se detuviera para vivir siempre de este momento. Me dio un beso en la frente y luego puso su mejilla en mi cabeza. Sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, al igual que el mío. Era extraña la sensación, no por oír el corazón de alguien más, sino que mi corazón y el de él vayan al mismo compás. Pero me gustaba la sensación de que fuéramos una sola persona. Me dejé llevar por el momento y cerré los ojos. Concentrándome en escuchar su corazón, sentía su respiración en mis cabellos, pensé que él también tendría los ojos cerrados. Había demasiada paz entre los dos.

Escuché unos pasos, pero no me alarmé. Pues sabía que eran de mi madre los que se dirigían hasta la cocina, sin abrir los ojos, podía sentir como mi mamá nos miraba de lejos, para luego ya no hacerlo más.

-Ejem –Escuchamos que alguien se aclaró después la garganta, abrí los ojos de inmediato y miré hasta la puerta; me aterroricé con lo que vi. Nunca creí que estar demasiado asustado se podía. Pero veo que sí.

-Hola papá. ¿Qué tal el viaje? –Ahora sí, estoy frita.

* * *

**Que les pareció?**

**tal vez si me dejan reviews, actualice más rápido :D**

**Saludos ^^  
**


	8. ¿Que hice?

**Holaaa!... Aquí vengo de nuevo :D Tenía tiempo que no actualizaba. **

**Please, don't kill me... Un nuevo Cap :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es a Kishi :D**

**_la cursiva, en algunos casos puede ser utilizada, para pensamientos y voces lejanas :D_**

**_*la cursiva, con asterisco* _Se usa cuando hay interacción del inner... En este cap, no hay u.u**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Este es el asunto, mi padre sin aviso alguno, llega más temprano que de costumbre y él siempre toca el timbre, no puedo creer que no lo haya echo, ¿Será que ya sabía que Sasuke estaba aquí? Pero, ¿Cómo?

La cara de mi padre era demasiado seria para ser verdad, no le miraba esa cara desde que le dije que la familia Uchiha estaba aquí en la ciudad. No se por que, pero esta cara era distinta, esta mostraba odio, angustia, no me gustaría admitirlo, pero también tenía decepción.

Decepción de que su hija no le dijera que le gustaba un chico. No le he dicho nada a mi padre, por que esto no es oficial, ni siquiera somos novios, no nos hemos besado; solo bailamos juntos.

-Sakura, ¿Qué significa esto?

-Ehh... Yo... Pues...

-Soy el novio de su hija. –Sasuke, no puede complicar más las cosas. Esta loco, como le va a decir eso a mi papá.

Mi padre se quedó serio al igual que Sasuke, mi mamá salió de la cocina pero no dijo nada, yo los miraba y veía como había un enfrentamiento de miradas. Sentí que pasaron horas, pero solo fueron segundos. Tengo que decir que fueron los más largos de mi vida.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha, cierto?

-Si, señor.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ven conmigo.

-Papá... –Mi mamá me sostuvo, pues quería ir con ellos, quería saber de que iban a hablar, pero solo hice que mi mamá me llevara con ella hasta mi habitación. Se dirigían a la biblioteca que mi papá utilizaba a veces. Cuando no iba a trabajar, lo hacía en casa, más bien, se podría llamar que ese lugar, es su cuarto de estudio, por así decirlo.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Nada de esto tiene sentido, sé que los padres son protectores y más cuando tu hijo es niña. Por consecuencia, estoy yo, aquí en una biblioteca, que al parecer solo tiene acceso el señor Haruno.

-Bien, vayamos al grano. ¿De donde saliste? No te había visto desde hace 8 años. -¿Qué? esto no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo pude conocer a este señor? Yo no me acuerdo de él.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Yo lo conozco?

-Pues, Sasuke Uchiha, sí te conozco. Pero ese no es el punto, ¿Qué quieres con mi hija? –Tengo que pensar en algo rápido y ya.

-Yo quiero ser el que proteja a su hija de todo mal, conmigo ella va a estar segura de todo peligro, eso con su permiso, señor. -¿De donde carajos salió todo ese sentimiento? ¿Será que eso es lo que siento cuando veo a Sakura? El señor Haruno se le queda viendo un rato al suelo para luego dirigirme una mirada toda... Toda... ¿Por qué está llorando? –Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Más que bien hijo, solo espero que lo que hayas dicho sea verdad, no quisiera ver a mi Sakura llorando por otro idiota, que se vestía igual que tú. -¿Otro idiota? –Ya que se aclaró todo esto, te voy a decir de donde te conozco, y quisiera que me hagas un favor...

**Sakura Pov's**

Esto de verdad me está matando, ya no oigo gritos y estoy estresada, quiero que los dos salgan de esa habitación ya.

-Sakura. –Me llama mi mamá y siento que me toca el rostro y lo pasa cerca de mis ojos ¿estuve llorando? No lo noté. –No te preocupes, los dos están bien. ¿Quieres que bajemos?

-No, yo estoy bien. Mejor quedémonos. –Mi mamá se sentó en la cama y me abrazó por la espalda, nunca me había sentido tan preocupada en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando mi papá ve mis notas.

Pero a la vez es extraño, ¿Por qué me preocupo por Sasuke? Según mi padre yo lo conozco, ¿Pero tanto es que me dan ganas de llorar? Mi mamá me mece en sus brazos como a una niña pequeña, me está consolando. _Gracias mamá._

Después se escucha como una puerta se abre abajo y levanto el rostro.

-_Entonces estamos en contacto, Uchiha. ¡Sakura!_ –Bajo tan a prisa que no me di cuenta que me tropecé un par de veces y también cuando bajaba las escaleras, suerte de que ninguno de los dos estaba presente en ese momento. Antes de enfrentarme al peligro, me sequé un poco las lágrimas, pero eso no hace que el rojo de mis ojos se fuera.

-¿Si, papá? –Pregunté cuando entraba a la sala, vi que mi padre estaba sentado en su sillón y Sasuke estaba sentado al lado del mismo.

-Apruebo al muchacho. -¿Qué? Me supongo que vieron mi rostro, pues se estaban riendo.

-¿Qué?

-Que apruebo a que Sasuke sea tu novio. Diviértanse mañana. –Decía mientras se levantaba de donde estaba, pasó a mi lado, me dio un beso en la frente y subió las escaleras.

Me acerqué a Sasuke con el poco movimiento que me quedaba de los pies, pues pensaba que los iba a tener clavados en el suelo por mucho más tiempo. -¿Qué fue eso? –Sasuke se me quedó viendo por mucho tiempo y me abrazó, yo me quedé estática en mi lugar, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Al cabo que fui cediendo y le concedí el abrazo. Al igual que el otro, cerré los ojos esperando que el tiempo se detuviera para nosotros dos. Me dio un beso en la frente, sabía que se iría. Al rato nos separamos y nos miramos los rostros.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vemos mañana, Srta. Haruno?

-Con todo gusto, Sr. Uchiha. –Los dos reímos y lo acompañé hasta la puerta de mi casa. Se fue con un gesto de mano al cual yo le respondí y cerré la puerta lentamente. Me quedé un momento apoyada en la puerta con la mano en la frente y me deslicé hasta llegar al suelo. Todavía estaba en shock. ¿Mi padre aprobando a un chico? Es la primera de las… No sé cuantas veces que me ha dicho que no.

Puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y abracé mis piernas. Estaba demasiado feliz que comencé a llorar de emoción.

-¿Sakura? –Escuché a mi padre y levanté mi cabeza, como me vio llorando se preocupo y me abrazó. –Mañana mismo mato a ese chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -¿Qué pasa aquí? Primero fue si y ¿ahora no? No entiendo.

-Pues te dejó. –Ahh, es eso.

-Hahaha, no papá, estoy emocionada. Me da un poco de risa, pues hace una semana cuando él entró a la academia yo lo odiaba a muerte. Y mírame ahora, riéndome como tonta por que ahora me gusta. –Mi papá mostraba una risa en su rostro, como si hubiera completado una misión, algo que no entendí, pero me gustó verle esa sonrisa de nuevo.

-Ven, vamos a dormir. –Mi papá me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me llevó hasta mi habitación, donde me dejó en el umbral de la misma y se despidió de mí. Yo cerré la puerta y me acosté en mi cama. Dejé que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Después de salir de la casa de Sakura, me quedé pensando un momento en su familia y en lo que le pasó. Pero de un segundo a otro, me quedé helado. Pensé en Gaara, en lo que me haría cuando me viera por no ir a la reunión. Me vale.

Seguí caminando hasta mi casa y me encontré con Neji que iba con Deidara. Estos segundos sí que cambió mucho.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. –Dijo Deidara colocando su codo en mi hombro, lo aparté y el solo se quedó a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estas de suerte. –Decía Neji que se me puso al frente y me reto con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Gaara canceló la reunión, ¿No te enteraste? Por lo del mocoso rubio millonario. –Decía Neji, que luego miró a Deidara. - ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. –Dijo Deidara, en ese momento me tensé. Tanto que creo que si alguien me tocaba lo mandaba al carajo.

-¿Lo conoces Sasuke? Por lo tenso que estas supongo que sí. ¿Sabes por qué Gaara lo dejó libre sin cobrar nada? –Yo solo me le quedé mirando a Neji, no quería oír nada, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Por tu culpa Uchiha, conocías a la víctima y por tu culpa no pudimos cobrar nada. Y ahora. –Me decía Deidara, que a la vez se tronaba los dedos. Yo solo me le quedé viendo a Neji. –Las pagaras todas.

-¿Crees que nos comimos en cuento de que buscabas a tu supuesta novia a la academia? No te pases de listo Uchiha, ya nosotros sabíamos donde ibas a hacer tus actividades. Ahora, no corras, por favor. –Neji levantó su brazo para darme un golpe que jamás llegó, pues alguien había gritado detente.

-¿Pero que creen que hacen? Es nuestro amigo Sasuke, no lo lastimen. –La persona que menos quería ver. Gaara. –Vamos, Sasuke, te invito un trago. –Gaara puso su brazo en mis hombros y me llevó a un lugar que yo no conocía. –Este es el mejor lugar para tomar. _Entre tú y yo, dejan tomar a los menores de 18_. Y como te decía. Sasuke. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión? Al igual que Suigetsu.

-Pues, la verdad es que yo no tengo que ir más, no me quiero meter en más problemas. –Le decía, mientras nos sentábamos en la barra. Gaara pidió para tomar dos cervezas y nos las trajeron de inmediato.

-No, Sasuke. Conmigo como amigo, jamás tendrás problemas. En serio. –Me le quedé mirando y vi como se tomaba la botella completa y luego pedía otra. Le quité los ojos de encima y vi mi botella, todavía estaba completa, no había tomado ni un sorbo. Y de verdad si tenía mucho que perder.

-Oye, Gaara, mejor me voy a mi casa.

-Te acompaño, vamos. –Gaara y yo salimos del lugar y luego sentí un jalón hacia atrás y me golpeé con una pared, que para colmo tenía pequeños pedazos de vidrio. –Tú. –Tenía a Gaara encima de mi rostro y yo solo lo enfrentaba. –Por tu maldita culpa no pudimos tener esos 20mil dólares que tanto ansié tener, por conocer a ese tonto rubio. ¿Y creíste que nunca me enteraría de que estabas en la academia? O no mi amigo, este barrio es _mío. _–El mío lo dijo con tono excitable, de ahí comprendí que la policía tenía que mantener a tanto de Gaara de todo, de verdad que el barrio era todo suyo. Sentí un golpe en mi cara y en mi parte baja. –Solucionas ese problema o si no, tu noviecita es la que va a salir mal en todo esto. –Me lo dijo en el oído para luego pararse y sonreír de lado. –Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke, que duermas bien.

Me dejó en ese callejón oscuro donde quise quedarme hasta mañana para no preocupar a mi madre, lo pensé no una sino muchas veces, pero me fui a mi casa. Al llegar abrí y cerré la puerta y no pregunté si había alguien en la casa, me quedé apoyado en la puerta, subí mi cabeza, hasta quedar viendo al techo y conté los segundos que pasaban. En mi cabeza pasaron 8, pero en realidad cuando miré el reloj, pasaron 4 minutos.

-Sasuke, ¿eres tú? ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te sucedió? –Mi mamá me tomó de la cara para inspeccionarme y luego sobó mi cabello.

-Nada, me caí. –Le pasé por el lado, pero ella corrió y se puso al frente mío.

-Eso, para nada fue una caída, vamos a que se te cure eso. –Mi mamá me llevó hasta su cuarto, donde estaban todas las cosas de emergencia, prácticamente siempre es en la cocina, pero somos diferentes.

-Ichhh…

-Quedate quieto si no quieres que te duela. –El imbécil de Gaara, me había dado un golpe en toda la mejilla izquierda, aparte de que me dio un rodillazo en el abdomen, un codazo en la espalda y luego a mi parte baja. Solo sentí el primero y el último.

-Mamá.

-Sí, hijo, dime.

-¿Por qué ya no le hablan a los Haruno? –Mi mamá detuvo lo que hacía y se me quedó viendo. Me supongo que pensaba que decir, pues abría y cerraba demasiado la boca.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Pues, conocí a Sakura Haruno en donde estoy haciendo las actividades y también fui a su casa y hablé con su padre. –Mi madre tragó seco y se fue a dejar las cosas en su mesa de noche, caminaba de un lado a otro y me miraba de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué no mejor hablas de esto con tu padre? Creo que él te podría dar una mejor explicación que la mía, no me hagas decirlo. –Me levanté y vi que mi mamá estaba empezando a llorar y yo solo la abracé. Comprendí que eso tenía que ver conmigo.

-Está bien, mamá. Cuando llegue mi padre, le digo. –Mi mamá se separó de mí y sonrió.

-Gracias. Ah, que tonta, estoy llorando. Voy a hacer la cena. –Salió rápido de su habitación y me dejó ahí. Empecé a ver su habitación, hace tiempo que no entraba a este lugar. Vi la habitación color crema, estaba en penumbras por la poca luz que había, había una cama matrimonial y en cada lado de la misma, había una mesa de noche.

Me le quedé viendo a un porta retrato que tenía una de las mesitas de noche, específicamente, la de mi madre, me le acerqué, la tomé y vi a toda la familia junta, Itachi cuando tenía 12 y yo 8 años. Le sonreí a la foto y la dejé en su lugar. Del lado derecho estaba el baño que tenía baldosas de color durazno y luego salí de ahí.

Escuché que la puerta principal se abrió y fui a ver si era mi padre, pero era Itachi.

-Hola, Uchiha, o más bien Sr. De Haruno, hahahaha. –Abrí los ojos como platos y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa y le tape la boca al tonto ese.

-Ya, cállate. –Itachi me dijo con el dedo que subiéramos y le hice caso, fuimos hasta la habitación de él. Itachi abrió la puerta, mientras que después de entrar, yo la cerré con una patada.

-Mikoto, todavía no sabe nada, ¿verdad?

-No. Tú cierra la boca. No le digas nada a nadie y espera… ¿Cómo sabes tú nada?

-Mis contactos.

-¿No te has ido del grupo, verdad? –Itachi me miró serio y bajo la cabeza. –Hmp, lo sabía.

-Oye, sabes que ese grupo es adictivo, no es mi culpa que tú hayas entrado ahí.

-Porque cierta persona me dijo que entrara porque era _adictivo_, pero esto es lo que pienso de ese grupo. –Levanté mis dos manos, mostrando el mismo dedo en ambas manos. Itachi me miró divertido y me sacó el mismo dedo con la mano derecha.

-En serio, hermano, vámonos.

-Opino lo mismo, pero, ¿Sabes de alguien que haya salido de ahí ileso? –Itachi se quedó pensando un rato y le vino a alguien por la cabeza.

-Pues sí, un chico llamado Shikamaru, el salió casi al mismo tiempo cuando tu entraste, cuando podamos, si quieres vamos a buscarlo.

-Mmm… Suena bien.

_-Chicos, es hora de cenar._ –Mi mamá nos llamaba desde las escaleras, yo salgo primero de la habitación pero Itachi me echa hacia atrás, haciendo que me cayera al suelo.

-Lento.

-Me las pagarás, Itachi.

-Hahahaha. –Bajé de todos modos las escaleras a paso lento y vi que mi padre llegaba.

-Hola a todos, humm… huele bien, ¿Qué hay de cenar? –Mi madre fue hasta donde mi padre y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Espaguetti a la boloñesa, tajadas y ensalada mixta. De bebida té con limón y el postre es sorpresa.

-Humm… Rico, bueno, vayamos todos a la mesa, excepto tú Sasuke. Vamos a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar. –Bien, hay dos opciones, una: Que se haya enterado de los Haruno y dos: De mi golpiza con Gaara.

¿Por qué el mundo no puede ser más pequeño?

* * *

**Heee... Y hasta aquí es el cap :D**

**Espero les haya gustado, tal vez para el otro cap si necesitaría ayuda de ustedes... Unos cuantos Reviews Y estamos más que bien :D :D**

**Miiren que no los estoy acosando...**

**Bye! :D**

**YuukiSaku12 :D  
**


	9. Nuestro Lindo Recuerdo

**Espero no me maten por tardar tanto...**

**Pero es que a parte de que son vacaciones, no me puedo dedicar (por ahora) a escribir... ¬¬**

**Mi prima se casa y casi que yo hago todo... bueh... **

**Espero les agrade este cap... No esperen por poco tiempo el otro, tal vez me tarde igual o más que este...**

**Sin más que decir... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Bien, hay dos opciones por las cuales mi padre me dijera que fuera a su oficina. Uno: De que se haya enterado de los Haruno. O dos: De mi golpiza con Gaara.

-Bien, muchacho, entra. –Yo con un poco de temor entré no más, me senté en uno de los sillones que mi papá tenía ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dije en tono despreocupado, pero por dentro estaba que temblaba de miedo, jamás mi padre me había llamado para ir a su oficina. A Itachi no le pasaba igual, cuando podía iba, pero yo no soy él.

-Solo quería decirte que los has hecho bien, hijo. Me llamaron de la academia y me dijeron que te esfuerzas por hacerlo, no le faltas el respeto a casi nadie y tu disciplina es perfecta. ¿No estarás actuando, verdad?

-Para nada, señor. Yo hago lo mejor que puedo. –Fugaku sonrió como si le hubieran dicho que gané un premio y que iría de viaje con todo pago. Se fue acercando hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazó. Bien, esto me asustó más que cuando me dijo que entrara a su oficina. Me tomó por los hombros y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío. –Tragué seco. No sé porque, pero todavía me sentía raro. Tenía en mi cabeza que ajuro me tenía que regañar, pero lo dejé pasar después.

-Papá, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Sí, claro, lo que quieras, ¿Qué sucede?

-Emm, ¿Por qué ya no le hablas a los Haruno? –Mi padre se congeló por un instante, se fue a sentar en su sillón y quedó pensativo. Bien, con la explicación que me dio el señor Haruno, tengo mucho…

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Sasuke. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? -¿Tengo que contar la historia de nuevo? Bueno, ya que.

-Es que estoy en la academia donde está Sakura Haruno, ella es mi tutora y ya conocí a su padre, y se puede decir que me contó parte de su historia. Quiero saber la tuya. –Fugaku suspiró de nuevo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos.

-Sabía que te lo tenía que contar algún día. Siéntate. –Me senté en el sillón al lado de mi padre y empezó a relatar. –Todo empezó por el accidente que te dejó amnésico.

"Con eso quedé devastado, no sabías quién era tu familia, no sabías ni siquiera como caminar, comer, casi no podías hablar. Te llevamos con un especialista fuera de este lugar. Nos fuimos a España, donde te trató un especialista muy reconocido, a medida que te ibas curando, ibas recordando las cosas y eso a mí me hizo sentirme muy bien.

"Pero eso no es lo que quieres saber. Yo me alejé de los Haruno, fue por su hija. No es que ella tenga la culpa de tu accidente, pero ella hacía que a veces no te recuperaras. Siempre decías que tenías que estar con una niña de pelo rosa y recaías a lo mismo.

"Al cabo del tiempo, te fuimos sacando a Sakura de tu cabeza para que te pudieras recuperar, y resultó. Yo le mandaba cartas a Haruto de que mejorabas y estabas mejor. Pero los primeros meses le escribía todos los días, diciéndole lo mal que estabas y lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Hasta hubo un día que le hablaba del clima de Madrid. De cómo era todo y esas cosas, pero cuando empezaste con lo de Sakura, no le contaba muchas cosas, las escribía muy secamente. Hasta que llegó el día que más nunca le llegó una carta. No quería que nuestra amistad se disolviera por su hija, pero no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Me dolió tanto que no pude más y regresé para este barrio. Nuestro querido Japón.

Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme mirándole a mi padre, estaba muy serio y pensé que estaba a punto de llorar, pero luchó para que las lágrimas no salieran. Tampoco quería ver a mi padre llorar.

-¿Y por que volver ahora? ¿Por qué simplemente no nos quedamos en Madrid? Tanto tú como yo, sabemos español.

-¡Por que no quería que sufrieras más de lo que estabas antes! –Mi padre se exaltó tanto, que se levantó de su sillón. -¿Crees que fue normal que entraras a la casa con cara de idiota? –No lo entendí del todo, pero creí saber a qué se refería. –Piensa, la última vez que te vi entrar por esa puerta con cara de idiota, fue cuando tenías 8 años. Cuando habías conocido a la menor de los Haruno. –Yo no lo podía creer, por eso tanto cariño con Sakura, de verdad que no lo sabía. Me le quedé viendo a mi padre por unos segundos más y volvió a suspirar. –No creas que es un regaño. Más bien tómalo como un cumplido. Te gusta la chica, eso es lo que cuenta. –Bien, eso me dio más miedo que el abrazo y el supuesto regaño. –Vamos a comer, ya quiero de ese espagueti.

Salimos de la oficina y vimos que mi mamá e Itachi no estaban, pero vimos una nota en la mesa. –Mikoto. –Dijimos mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo, era lógico que mi madre pusiera notas por doquier.

_Como vi que no salían de esa oficina, me tomé la molestia de dejarles la comida en la mesa_

_Disfrútenla, y Sasuke, ya me enteré de Sakura :D_

_Me cuentas después_

_Mikoto._

-¿Problemas? –Le pregunté a mi papá, que sabe más de la cuestión que yo.

-Mmm… No creo, si no le dio problemas con Itachi, creo que a ti tampoco. Lo sabrá remediar. –Nos reímos y nos sentamos juntos para comer.

**Sakura Pov**

_Ahhh, que bien, es viernes. Hoy iré al colegio, veré a Hinata, la semana que viene estará conmigo en la academia ¡Qué bien! Iré a mi clase favorita que es Geografía y a la tarde, me encontraré con mi bello y lindo y hermoso… Espera ¿Qué?_ – ¿Bello, lindo, hermoso? –Me senté de golpe asustada por la reacción que tomé con respecto a… ¿No me refería a Sasuke, o sí? –Mecí la cabeza levemente con un negativo y escuché que la puerta se abrió.

-Oh, ya estás despierta, vamos que ya es un poco tarde. –Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 6:30, todavía era temprano para mí, pero de todos modos, fui al baño, regulé el agua para que se pusiera tibia, mientras me veía por el espejo. Esperé y el espejo se empañó y pensé en que escribir. Puse _salir hoy a las 4, SIN FALTAAA. _Reí por eso y me metí al baño. Salí a los 20 minutos, ya eran las 6:55. _Todavía tengo tiempo_. Me puse mi uniforme y empecé a mirar mi ropa, quería ver que podía usar esta tarde para verme con Sasuke.

¿Y por qué me preocupo por eso? -*_Porque te importa, cariño_* -Claro que no. -*_Que si, y no lo niegues de nuevo, no quiero pelear tan temprano_* -Bien… No me importa. _-*¿Qué dije?*_ -Lo siento. Estoy nerviosa ¿sí? Con la última persona con la cual salí fue con… Guácala, recordarlo es terrible.

-¿Qué es terrible? –Me preguntó mi mamá por la puerta. Odio cuando me espía así.

-Nada, he he, mamá acuérdate que hoy voy a salir. Vengo a la casa, me cambio y me voy.

-Sí, hija, pero no me dijiste con quien vas.

-Mamá si te dije, ayer.

-No, no escuché nada. –Pero ¿Por qué?

-Con Sasuke, mamá, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Te acuerdas de él? Estuvo aquí ayer, conversó con papá…

-Ya hija, ya sé. Vamos, el desayuno te espera. –Mi mamá se burló de mí y no hice más nada reír de medio lado. Bajé para desayunar, huevos con tocino y pan tostado y de juego un zumo de naranja. Vi de nuevo el reloj y eran las 7 y 20. Ok, ahora sí es tarde.

-¡Mamá ya me voy, besos! –Le grité a mi madre que estaba en la parte de arriba, ella me gritó está bien y salí caminando hasta el colegio. Bueno, solo me quedan 10 minutos para estar en el colegio. No es que esté tan lejos, al contrario, más lejos me queda la academia… Y eso que me voy caminando.

-¡Sakura, espérame! –Escuché a Hinata que venía cruzando la calle. –Oye, te estuve llamando y nada que volteabas, ¿En qué piensas?

-En nada, solo… Nada. –Hinata se puso frente mío y empezó a caminar de espaldas, cuando hacía eso me daba miedo, pero tengo que confiar en ella.

-Vaaamos, dime. Sabes que puedes decirme. –Se volvió a colocar a mi lado, ya estábamos cerca del colegio, suspiré y cerré los ojos, para volverlos a abrir.

-Voy a salir hoy con un chico de la academia. –Hinata se paró de golpe mirando al suelo y no comprendí por que hizo eso.

-¿Vas a salir con un chico de tu academia? –Todavía no levantaba la cabeza y eso me preocupo un poco, me acerque y quise observar sus ojos, cuando baje la cabeza vi que sus ojos estaban serios. Esto me preocupó mucho más.

-Sí, voy a salir con un chico que entró la semana pasada. ¿Por qué esa actitud conmigo? –Vi que levantó su cabeza y en su mirada había un deje de extrañamiento, ¿qué quería que le dijera?

-Es que, bueno… Me gusta un chico de tu academia.

-Ahh, es por eso que te vienes a la mía, no es por mí, ¿cierto?, mira como me siento. –Puse voz de drama y ella me abrazó, y así como andábamos, entramos al colegio.

Vimos mi materia favorita, pero el profesor no me gusta nada. Es muy exigente con los trabajos y tareas, para nada da una oportunidad. Después de esa clase tuvimos receso. Fueron diez minutos, de los cuales se desperdiciaron los míos, pues el profesor no nos dejó salir.

Luego de eso, tuvimos Educación Física, con un profesor medio raro, nuevo por cierto, se llama Guy y es muy extraño de por sí, andaba gritando a cada rato "_La llama de la juventud, fluye por sus venas"_, eso me asustó un poco. Pero por lo menos no es exigente con los ejercicios.

Por fin el querido y reclamado almuerzo.

-Bien, Hinata. –Le decía, mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas. -¿Quién de mi academia te gusta? –Vi que se sonrojó. O Kami. Se sonrojó. Mi pequeña Hinata se sonrojó, jamás la había visto así. Se ve tan linda.

-Me gusta un chico llamado Naruto, es tan lindo. –Yo solo me quedé seria, ¿Le gustaba el desestresado, terrible y adorable Naruto? Esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿En serio? ¿Naruto? –Ella solo se dignó a asentir con la cabeza y miraba para otro lado, para que yo no viera su cara roja. Se dispuso después a comer lo que se compró, espagueti con salsa roja y jugo de limón. Por mi parte, me compré una hamburguesa con un brownie y una _pepsi_, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Con solo el hecho de pensar que hoy saldré con Sasuke, se me retuercen las tripas y creo que me pongo roja. Le di mi mordida a la hamburguesa y Hinata se me quedó viendo.

-Toma, es tuya. –Hinata se emocionó, nos intercambiamos la comida y adiós hamburguesa… Hola espagueti. Aunque no estaba tan malo.

Me la pasé todo el día pensando en que hacer en la cita de hoy con Sasuke, de verdad que ando emocionada y por culpa de eso, me llevé un castigo por parte de mi profesora de química, que me dijo que arreglara el laboratorio después de clases y me podría ir a mi casa.

Salí del colegio como a las 3 y 10, terminé de limpiar el laboratorio de química y Hinata me esperó para irnos juntas. Nos despedimos cuando llegamos a la calle donde vive y llegué a mi casa en 5 minutos. Cuando abrí la puerta, la cerré de golpe, subí por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, fui al baño y abrí las dos llaves de agua, luego fui a mi habitación, donde dejé el bolso en el suelo de la misma, busqué una toalla en mi closet y fui al baño. Me desvestí y vi de nuevo el espejo empañado, puse _hoy cita con Sasuke_, me le quedé viendo por un momento y luego me metí a bañar. Fue el baño más rápido de mi vida, 10 minutos, ni siquiera cuando voy tarde al colegio.

Fui a mi habitación y busqué lo que me iba a poner, una camisa negra con rayas rojas, un pantalón negro y mis _converse_ favoritos, igual de negros. Me maquillé solo los ojos con lápiz de color negro y un poco de rubor. Mis accesorios, una cadena de guitarra, unas pulseras rojas para que combinara con mi camisa y me pinté las uñas de negro. Lo admito, soy demasiado rockera.

Me miré un montón de veces para ver si no me veía bien, mi madre constantemente pasaba por mi habitación, que después abrí la puerta, hacía demasiado calor, y me decía que me veía bien y que me parecía a mí. Bien, al menos me veía bien, según ella. Después escuché el motor de un auto y luego se apagó, al rato tocaron el timbre. Una última arreglada a mi cabello y ya.

Bajé por las escaleras y respiraba lentamente, di una buena bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta, era Sasuke y cuando lo vi, me dieron ganas de reírme.

**Sasuke Pov**

Después de que me volví a enfrentar con una Karin alterada. -*Por no sé cuantas veces* -Cállate. -*Bien* -Pude volver a casa. Todavía era temprano, pues hubo un pupitrazo(1) en el colegio, según los que me contaron, era porque uno de los maestros se puso de malas con la nota de algunos salones. Otros me dijeron que era porque querían salir más temprano. Le creí a la segunda opción. Colegio de mier…

-_¡Sasuke! Hoy vas a salir con tu querida Sakura. Sakura mi amor, mi corazón, mi…_-Había bajado las escaleras rápido a taparle la boca a mi hermano idiota.

-¿Eres idiota? –El asintió y yo reí de medio lado. –Lo sabía. –Le destapé la boca poco a poco, pues sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a gritarlo de nuevo.

-Hablando en serio. ¿Gaara no te hizo nada, en serio?

-¿No me viste ayer? Fue terrible.

-Oye, después de tu cita con Sakura. ¿Vamos a donde Shikamaru?

-Tenemos que ir, ya me voy. Arriba. No molestes. –Empecé a subir las escaleras e Itachi se fue para la cocina, pero la tranquilidad duró poco.

_-Sasuke y Sakura se van a besar… muak, muak_ –Infantil. Fui a mi cuarto a escuchar un poco de música y luego al baño, puse los dos tomos de agua al mismo tiempo para que se pusiera tibia. Volví a mi cuarto y elegí mi ropa. Una camisa negra con rayas azules, un pantalón negro y unos _converse _igual de negros. Fui de nuevo al baño, me bañé, volví a mi cuarto y me puse mi ropa. De accesorios, una cadena, que tenía una plumilla como colgante. Y me puse unas muñequeras color negro.

Salí y otra vez recibí estupideces de mi hermano, fui hasta el garaje y vi mi flamante auto, pero quería salir con otra cosa, me subí a mi moto, al igual que mi auto un _BMW_, de color negro. La había mandado a personalizar. Subí a ella y encendí el motor. Llegar a la casa de Sakura fue demasiado rápido, llegué en menos de 5 minutos. Apagué el motor y me dirigí hasta la puerta de la casa, toqué el timbre una sola vez y escuché como venía una persona a paso muerto por las escaleras, escuché un suspiro, para que luego me abriera Sakura. Levanté una ceja al ver su ropa.

-Lindo conjunto.

-El tuyo también. No hay que vestirnos igual. ¿Nos vamos?

-Ehh, sí, ¿Y tus padres, no están?

-No, mi mamá debería de llegar en unos 20 minutos y mi padre, siempre llega a las 6. –Sakura tomó sus llaves para luego cerrar la puerta con seguro, se volteó y nos quedamos viendo un par de minutos a los ojos. -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, toma, lo necesitaras más que yo. Vámonos. –Cuando le di el casco a Sakura, ella no se movió de su lugar, se le quedó viendo al casco sin decir una sola palabra, pero luego se acercó a mí y me miró y sonrió.

-¡No pienses que me voy a montar en esa cosa! Ya tuve demasiados traumas con una, no quiero volver a pensar en eso. –Me lanzó el casco hacia mi pecho y volvió a la puerta de su casa a sentarse en uno de los escalones. Suspiré y fui hasta donde estaba ella, se veía tan linda con esa cara de angustia.

-Oye, no te va a pasar nada, conmigo estarás bien.

-Ha, si claro, eso fue lo mismo que me dijeron y no sucedió nada de eso.

-Confía en mí. –Ella levantó su cabeza y me miró justo a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando la mentira de mis palabras. Al parecer no encontró ninguna, pues no había. Se levantó y me rebató de las manos el casco, se lo colocó y fue hasta donde estaba la moto, yo solo la seguí con la mirada.

-Si me sucede algo, jura que por tu vida jamás te volveré a hablar. –Me le quedé viendo, vi como se miraba por el espejo de la moto y luego miraba a todos lados. –Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? ¿La nieve? –Me eché a reír y luego me subí a la moto, para que luego ella también subiera.

-¿Estás lista? –Me puse unos anteojos negros y encendí el motor.

-No.

-Lástima. –Arranqué y metí velocidad de 70 K/h, sentí como el abdomen se contraía, era Sakura que estaba pegada a mí con su pequeño cuerpo, giré un poco la cabeza para verla y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados. -¿Por qué no intentas abrirlos?

**Sakura Pov**

Por más que me dijera ábrelos, yo menos lo iba a hacer, tenía miedo de subirme a una moto de nuevo y lo que hago es abrazar a Sasuke, que por cierto no está nada mal. -*_nada de nada*. _–Cállate. Tonta. Pero luego me llegó un olor a agua, combinado con algo de sal. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y estábamos en la playa. ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? Después le cuestiono a Sasuke a qué velocidad íbamos. Me solté poco a poco de la cintura de Sasuke y me quité el casco, dejé que la brisa batiera mis cabellos rosas y me eché un poco para atrás. Me le quedé viendo al mar por unos minutos y luego vi que íbamos a una feria, quedaba cerca de la playa, en un muelle para ser exactos. Tengo viviendo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y me entero de que ahí hay una feria. Me di cuenta que la moto iba desacelerando, hasta detenerse por completo. Estábamos en un estacionamiento exclusivo para motos y me bajé de la misma. Fuimos caminando uno al lado del otro sin decir nada hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la feria. Sasuke pagó las entradas y me impresioné con lo que había, juegos de video, montañas rusas, hasta había una rueda. Todo me parecía tan mágico y lo que más me gustaba es que se veía el mar.

**Sasuke Pov**

Me le quedé viendo a Sakura, parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo, se veía feliz de que la trajera a este lugar. Un lugar al que creo, yo nunca olvidaría.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes? –Le susurré en el oído, ella volteó y sonrió de medio lado.

-Siento que no, pero creo que si es la primera vez.

-Hmp. Pues, es tu segunda vez. –Ella volteó su cara de nuevo para ver la mía, yo solo veía hacia al frente y sonreía. –Ven, te voy a decir algo. –La abracé por los hombros y ella me siguió. –Me acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Tú estabas sentada en ese puesto de comida rápida con tus padres. –Le decía mientras señalaba el puesto en donde ella estaba ese día. –Ellos se habían levantado y parecía que iban a pedir la comida. Te quedaste solita y fue cuando yo llegué y te dije: Que…

-Que linda eres, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Ella respiró hondo y tomó la mano que tenía en su hombro. –No me acordaba hasta ahora. –Sakura y yo nos quedamos un minuto viéndonos, esto ya era un hábito, nos gustaba vernos.

**Sakura Pov**

-Después de que nos hubiéramos presentado, tome de tu mano. –Sasuke quitó su brazo de mi hombro y me extendió su mano. –Y fuimos por toda la feria juntos. –Miré primero su mano y luego su rostro. Poco a poco mi mano se fue extendiendo hasta tomar la suya completamente.

-Me acuerdo que primero fuimos a la montaña rusa. –Se me quedó viendo asombrado.

-Bien. Esto me da risa, en vez de ser tú la que me diga a donde fuimos primero, soy yo.

-No te culpes, no todos tenemos memoria de elefante. –Al parecer, se dio cuenta de que ya yo sabía sobre su accidente.

-Bueno y que hacemos, ¿Subimos?

-Vamos. –Nos fuimos corriendo y sobre todo, tomados de la mano. Nos montamos en la montaña rusa, como no había muchas personas, nos montamos dos veces. -¿Y ahora cual? Ese sí que no me acuerdo.

-Nos fuimos a montar en el carrusel. ¿Quieres ir allá? –Me preguntó. A lo mejor le daba vergüenza montarse en ese.

-Yo sí. –Le tomé de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo igual, hasta el carrusel. Yo me había montado en uno de los caballos y él se quedó parado a mi lado. –Vamos, móntate en uno. –Pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó ahí parado. Por todo ese tiempo, estuvimos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho durante los 8 años que no habíamos estado juntos. Él me contó lo de su accidente, pero no muy a fondo, me contó que estuvo en Madrid y ahí pudo recuperar casi toda su memoria. Que luego de eso, regresó a Tokio, donde conoció a Gaara y a su grupo.

Yo le conté lo normal, ir al colegio, metí unos currículos para poder trabajar durante la universidad, y con respecto a la academia, tenía tiempo en ella, prácticamente toda mi vida, desde que tengo 6 años.

El carrusel se detuvo y él me ayudó a bajarme del caballo.

-¿Ahora donde crees que fuimos? –Me preguntó Sasuke, caminamos un poco y empecé a ver todos los juegos, hasta dar con uno.

-En ese, estoy segura. –Señalé la rueda y Sasuke me tomó de la mano.

-Pues estás en lo cierto. Vamos. –Nos fuimos caminando esta vez, llegamos al aparato y subimos, pero esta vez, tuvimos que subir con otra pareja, pero por parte de nosotros dos, no nos gustó. Al momento que ellos se subieron, discutían sin parar, yo solo me digné a ver a Sasuke que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a reírse. Yo lo tomé del rostro y fue cuando toda su risa se esfumó para poner una cara seria y luego reímos bajito. Bajamos del infierno, pues esa pareja no era nada normal. –Después de bajarnos de la rueda, ¿recuerdas que fue lo que te dije?

Me quedé pensando por unos minutos y nada, no me llegó nada a mi mente. Yo negué con la cabeza y lo volví a ver.

-Que ese paseo no me gustó, porque igual que este, había una pareja peleando. ¿Qué casualidad no?

-¿Estás seguro que no le pagaste a esa pareja para que pelearan en ese mismo momento?

-Hahaha, claro que no, si quieres ver a la pareja, mira para allá, todavía están peleando. –Me volteé hasta donde Sasuke me dijo y vi que todavía lo hacían. Reí bajito y me volví hasta Sasuke.

-¿Ahora qué? –Le pregunté a Sasuke, no me acordaba a cual le seguía este.

-Fuimos a aquella cuevita de ahí. Pero como es para menores de 8 años, lo saltaremos.

-¿Qué pasó ahí? –Sasuke puso de nuevo su brazo sobre mi hombro y empezó a contarme en el oído.

-No es prácticamente una cueva, es un laberinto, el señor que operaba ese laberinto nos hizo tomar caminos diferentes y que debíamos juntarnos en alguna parte. Tú te fuiste por la derecha y yo por la izquierda. Nos encontramos a lo último del laberinto y salimos nomás.

-Divertido. ¿Después de ese, a donde fuimos?

-A ese que está ahí. –Me dijo señalando un juego, que cuando lo vi, abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Con 7 años subimos a ese juego? – ¿Te da terror? A mí me dio cuando fuiste tú la que quisiste entrar ahí.

-¿Yo? Pero solo teníamos 7.

-¿No es que todas las niñas siempre quieren un final feliz? ¿Entramos o no? –Me le quedé viendo por mucho tiempo al cartel, _Túnel del Amor_. Respiré, miré para todos lados y solo asentí. Sasuke y yo fuimos hasta allá y nos montamos en uno de los barquitos. –La historia de este lugar fue cuando empezó el juego y ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-También después tú quisiste tomar mi mano inconscientemente. Yo me reí por eso y fui yo la que la tomé. –Cada que relatábamos, lo íbamos haciendo. –Y te sonrojaste, fue tan lindo. Hahahaha.

**Sasuke Pov**

-Hmp, si claro. Después de eso yo me acerqué a ti y tú solo te apartabas, pero un momento que el agua hizo un movimiento extraño. Y me salió besarte.

-Mentiroso, yo no me acuerdo de nada.

-Sí, sí, nosotros nos besamos, como ahora. –Tomé con un ligero acercamiento los labios de Sakura y la besé profundamente, escuchaba como ella luchaba para que yo no la besara, pero al momento se rindió y puso sus brazos en mi cuello. Empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente, como si fuera el último de nuestras vidas. Ella emitió un gemido por su parte.

De tanto que nos besamos, por falta de aire nos separamos. Luego vimos que ya venía una luz y nos dimos cuenta de que era el final del viaje. Nos levantamos del barquito y fuimos a caminar, fijé mi mirada en un reloj que estaba en el parque. Eran las 7 de la noche ya. Como el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando estás con alguien que te gusta.

-¿Después de esto, a donde fuimos? –Le pregunté a Sakura, por inercia ella tomó mi mano y me miró sonriente.

-A donde se supone que tenía que estar todo el tiempo. En el puesto de comida. Yo todavía me acuerdo. Mis padres estaban furiosos de que me haya perdido.

-Al igual que los míos. Vi que nuestros padres estaban juntos y estaban angustiados. Pero cuando nos vieron juntos, como que se tranquilizaron un poco. Pero me supongo que en el tiempo que estuvimos "perdidos" estuvieron de malas.

-Sí, que sí. Hablando de comida, tengo hambre.

-Entonces vayamos a comer. –Fuimos al mismo lugar donde Sakura "supuestamente" se había perdido. Pedimos para comer unas hamburguesas y unas papitas. Durante que estuvimos comiendo reíamos de la forma del comer del otro, nos burlábamos de las personas que teníamos siempre al lado. Terminamos de comer y tomé a Sakura de la mano. Ya estábamos yendo a la salida y Sakura se detuvo.

-¿No quieres hacer algo conmigo antes de irnos? –No entendía mucho esa petición, pero yo solo acepté, Sakura tomó de mi mano y nos fuimos corriendo hasta la playa, ya era de tarde y se veía el atardecer.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a la playa. Créelo o no. –Ella soltó mi mano y se empezó a quitar los zapatos y las medias. Corrió hasta la orilla y no le importó mojarse los pantalones y se quedó un rato mirando la nada. Yo hice lo mismo y me puse al lado de ella. Me le quedé viendo al rostro, me fijé en sus ojos jade, como el agua hacía que le diera brillo. Sus mejillas rosadas por el rubor y sus labios. Sus labios eran exquisitos, tenían un sabor a cerezo y me gustaba cuando ella sonreía. La abracé por los hombros, ella tomo la mano y yo recosté mi cabeza en la suya.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Sí? –Yo volteé mi cabeza, la vi y luego ella se abalanzó contra mí. Caímos en la arena y ella quedó encima de mí. Ella se me quedó mirando al rostro y luego nos empezamos a besar. Fue un beso lento, con ternura, al parecer a ella le daba miedo seguir más allá. Pero ese beso para mí fue suficiente. Ella dejó de besarme y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Me gustas.

* * *

(1)Pupitrazo: Aquí donde vivo, se dice así cuando los alumnos estan en protesta con el colegio o con los maestros... Lo que hacen es sacar los pupitres del salón y ponerlos en el pasillo para no ver clases... **(POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAN... SOLO ESTÁ EN ESTA HISTORIA POR QUE ASÍ ES EL COLEGIO DONDE ESTUDIA SASUKE)**

**Ajaaa! De quien será ese "me gustas"?... **

**Para el otro cap... :D Hahaha**

**Vale la pena seguir, siento que sus reviews bajan mucho :( QUIERO REVIEWS...**

**Espero me den alguito... :D**

**Sin reviews, no conti...  
**


	10. Estamos Repetidos

**Holaaa! No lo puedo creer! 2 meses sin nada de mí**

**espero este cap lo recomponga todo... Espero les guste tambien**

**Saben que **_Cursivas, son pensamientos y voces de lejos_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

-Me gustas. –Todavía estoy en shock, no puedo creer que él fuera el que lo haya dicho, con las tantas ganas que tenía de decírselo el primer día que lo conocí, él fue el primero.

-¿En serio? –Él solo asintió y creo que sentí que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, más de lo que estoy acostumbrada a estarlo. Y también lo sé, por que el chico que está debajo mío no para de reír. Me di cuenta.

Estoy encima de él.

Me paré lo más rápido que pude y me arreglaba el cabello, ya que lo tenía todo desarreglado.

-No necesitas arreglarte. Estás linda. -¡El colmo! Creo que estoy ardiendo a más no poder.

-Hábito. Solo eso. –Seguí arreglando mi cabello y luego toda la ropa. –Creo que ya debemos volver, se hace tarde. –Vi como él miraba un reloj que estaba cerca de la playa y se inmutó de la hora.

-Sí, mejor te llevo a tu casa. –Él tomó de mi mano y nos fuimos así hasta su moto. Nos miramos un rato y en ese mismo momento, él me puso el casco y luego él se puso el suyo. –Sube.

Sasuke me ayudó a subirme de nuevo y esta vez no iba tan rápido como antes, sino que iba a 50 km/h, iba demasiado lento para su gusto. Realmente no me importó, yo solo disfruté del viento en mi cara, de abrazar a Sasuke y recostar mi cabeza en su espalda. Sentí una sensación de libertad y eso hizo que me sintiera bien, no tenía nada de remordimientos, no había más estrés, ni siquiera un poco de preocupación.

Me sentía demasiado bien, como para estar molesta.

**Sasuke's Pov**

No había más tranquilidad que ahora. No se por qué me dio por ir a 50km/h, de verdad me volví loco, pero creo que lo hice por Sakura, y a la ves me sentí bien.

Sentí como unos pequeños brazos me abrazaban por el abdomen y una cabeza recostándose en mi espalda, de verdad me gustó la sensación.

Pero la felicidad duró poco, a pesar de que manejé lento. Llegamos demasiado rápido a la casa de Sakura. Poco a poco fui desacelerando la moto, hasta dejarla casi cerca de la puerta.

-Sakura. Ya llegamos. –Pero no recibí respuesta alguna, solo por un segundo rápido pensé en que se había caído de la moto, pero no porque todavía están sus brazos en mi abdomen. Me moví solo un poco y ella también lo hizo. –Ya llegamos.

-Mmm… _Estaba dormida_. –Sonreí un poco por su voz de somnolienta, ella abandonó sus manos de mi abdomen, para colocarlos en mis hombros. –Tengo sueño. –Volví a sonreír y me bajé de la moto para ayudarla a ella.

-Vamos a que vayas a dormir. –Ella me tomó de la mano y así caminamos hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Ya, tengo que entrar. Nos vemos el lunes. –Sakura me besó en la mejilla y como un rayo entró a su casa.

-Hmp, adiós. –Me regresé hasta la moto, me subí a ella y estuve dispuesto a irme a mi casa.

**Sakura's Pov**

¡Que tarde! Diría que una de las mejores. Tengo que hablar ya con Hinata, miré el reloj y vi que no era tan tarde.

-¡Hija! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? –Me recibió mi mamá y me dio un abrazo.

-Mamá, no sabes cuanto me divertí, fuimos hasta la feria donde él y yo… _¿Nos besamos? ¿Nos perdimos? ¿Nos gustamos?- _Mi mamá me siguió viendo con cara de interrogante.

-¿Dónde él y tú qué, cariño?

-Nos conocimos, hace como mil siglos.

-Mmm… No creo que haya sido hace mil siglos… Ahhh! ¿Dónde tú y él se perdieron? Ese día fue un dolor de cabeza para mí, no sabes lo mucho que te buscamos en esa feria. ¿Y la pasaste divertido hoy?

Asentí con la cabeza. –Sí, mucho.

-Bueno, hija, ¿Por qué no te das un baño, en 20 minutos está la cena?

-Bien, ¿mamá, donde está papá? –Ella hizo una mueca de no decirme. Ahh, no me digas, está de viaje. Como siempre.

-Sakura, tu sabes que es por su trabajo, yo también como tú, quisiera que su trabajo no fuera tan exigente con él. –Yo no dije nada, solo subí hasta mi habitación y me encerré ahí. Me acordé de lo de hoy y tomé el teléfono rápido y marqué hasta la casa de Hinata.

-¿_Diga?_

-Hinata, es Sakura, no se como le harás, pero vamos a vernos dentro de 5 minutos en la plaza.

_-Ve-veré que puedo hacer._

-Nos vemos. –Colgué rápido, me fui hasta el baño, me arreglé solo el cabello, bajé hasta la sala y fui a la cocina donde estaba mi madre haciendo la cena. –Mamá, me voy a encontrar con Hinata en la plaza.

-¿Y la cena?

-Estoy, estoy. No te preocupes, yo vuelvo dentro de 30 minutos.

-Por favor, Sakura, cuidado en esa plaza, puede que quede cerca de la casa, pero la gente que está ahí a esa hora, no me gusta.

-Ya mamá, nada me va a pasar. Ya vuelvo. –Salí de la casa dando un portazo y fui hasta la plaza, quedaba a una cuadra de mi casa y a Hinata, le quedaba a dos. Me quedé un rato esperando a Hinata, luego de unos minutos, vi como el grupo de Gaara se sentaba en una parte de la plaza, vi como ellos estaban con sus drogas y unas mujeres que ni yo conozco. _Perras._

Pero mi error fue quedarme viéndolos por mucho tiempo. Gaara me estaba viendo y luego detuvo a la chica que estaba sentada sobre él, para venir a donde estaba yo.

Él se puso cara a cara conmigo. No tenía miedo, ya sabía como manejar a este tipo.

-¿Qué tanto ves?

-Lo mismo que tú. –Él rió de medio lado, miró para el lado derecho, donde estaba toda su banda de inútiles haciendo ruido y luego a mí.

-Que no se te ocurra volver a ver a donde estoy yo.

-O si no, ¿Qué? –Me acerqué un poco más a su rostro y nuestras respiraciones de mezclaron.

-Tente a las consecuencias. –Dio media vuelta para irse y de ahí no supe más de él. Ahh, al menos me quite a ese idiota de encima.

-Sakura, perdón por hacerte esperar. –Veía como se sentaba al lado mío y se regulaba su respiración. _Se vino corriendo_. –Bien, ¿que me quieres decir que no me dices por teléfono?

Sonreí y por lo visto, a Hinata no le gustó esa sonrisa. –Salí con Sasuke. –Ella echó una sonrisa y me abrazó por un brazo.

-Que bien, Sakura, me gusta más esa actitud de chica sonriente. De verdad que la extrañaba.

-Sí, al parecer, yo también. –Le conté a Hinata lo que hice el día de hoy, y me sentí muy bien contándoselo a mi mejor amiga. – ¡Hinata! Solo faltan 2 días para que te mudes a mi academia. Que emoción.

-Sí, de verdad que quiero estar ahí, más por la instructora que por otra cosa. –Miré a Hinata pícaramente y luego ella suspiró. –Bien, también me gusta Naruto. –Cuando dijo Naruto, me estremecí un poco, pues, pensé en lo que le había pasado. –Ya se lo que le pasó. Mi primo me lo dijo. -¿Su primo?

-¿Quién es tu primo?

-Neji Hyuuga.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y como es que nunca me lo dijiste? –Ella se impresionó un poco pero luego tomó riendas al asunto.

-No… pensé que fuera tan importante.

-No, no lo es. Perdón por exagerar. –Conocía a Hinata como la palma de mi mano, pero con respecto a su familia, solo sabía que sus padres son divorciados y que vive es con el padre, y tiene una hermana mayor que vive en Nueva York. Pero ni idea de que Neji y ella eran primos. Con razón se me parecían mucho. – ¿Hinata?

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa?

-Seguro, si quieres hasta me puedo quedar, mañana es domingo. –Eso me alegró mucho, hace tiempo que Hinata no se quedaba en mi casa.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Al llegar a mi casa, la sentí vacía. _De nuevo._ Pero no importa. Esta vez el que me dejó una nota fue mi hermano.

_Hola, enamorado_. Rodee los ojos con esto.

_Espero la hayas pasado genial, salí con Fugaku por una conferencia y mi madre está donde Sakura. Ajá, no te impresiones, ellas a lo mejor quieren retomar el tiempo perdido. Devuélvete a su casa._

No se ni como, ni cuando, pero ya estaba con el casco puesto y montado en la moto, listo para ir a la casa de Sakura. Ya llegando a la casa de Sakura, vi la plaza, donde yo siempre me la pasaba. No se porqué, pero estacioné la moto y me bajé de ella. Caminé hasta donde la banda y sentía como todas las miradas estaban en mí.

-Quien se dignó a mostrar la cara por fin. El misterioso Sasuke Uchiha. –Mencionó Neji, con un deje de fastidio.

-Hmp –Solo pude pronunciar eso. Cuando levanté la mirada, vi como Gaara estaba coqueteando con una chica a lo lejos, pero de tanto ver bien, a la chica que vi era Sakura. Sentí mi sangre hervir y quería ir hasta allá para detenerlo.

-¡Ehh! –Escuché como todos se abalanzaban hasta mí y reconocí el brazo de Deidara tomando el mío con fuerza. Luego vi como Gaara se volteaba y me miró con sorna. Volvió su cara y miró a Sakura, ella se acercó a su rostro, eso me enfureció más. Pero luego vi como Gaara se fue, para venir hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-Suelten a Sasuke, es un amigo. –Deidara se chupó los dientes y luego me soltó con rabia. -¿Viste lo que sucedió allá, no? Tu noviecita me quería besar. Pero yo pensé, noo, pero si es la chica de Sasuke, y me vine. Como todo mejor amigo hace.

No tuve más remedio que aguantarme toda su burla y estupidez, por algo que yo no voy a creer. Si sentí como mi respiración se ponía más rápida y mi cuerpo se ponía tenso por el odio a este tipo.

-¿Dónde está Suigetsu? Hace mucho que no lo veo. –Esta vez, Gaara se puso detrás de mí.

-No tengo idea de donde está. –Volteé a donde estaba Sakura de nuevo, y estaba con la misma chica del otro día que estaba leyendo una revista. Lo que me dijo de ella es que estaría en la academia de nosotros, pero de su nombre no me acuerdo ahora.

-Bien, con eso me basta. –Escuché como todos se quejaban por la respuesta de Gaara y el solo los mandó a callar. -¡Oigan! Si esa es su respuesta, no tengo más remedio que tomarla. Sasuke, ahora vete.

Me fui caminando de ahí, hasta mi moto y sentía las miradas de ellos en mi nuca, no me puse el casco, pues ya estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Sakura. Pasé delante de ella con mi moto, pero al parecer no se percató o es que la conversación estaba muy buena.

Llegué hasta la casa de Sakura y dejé mi moto frente al garaje. Me acerqué hasta la puerta y toqué el timbre.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me recibió o más bien me preguntó la madre de Sakura.

-Es que me enteré de que mi madre estaba aquí y decidí venir, si no es de mucha molestia. Yo me puedo ir…

-No, no es una molestia. Pasa, siéntate, estas como en tu casa. –Entré y vi como mi madre estaba en la cocina y luego como la madre de Sakura entraba también. Me puse a ver la sala de nuevo, vi algunos cuadros y unas fotos viejas de cuando Sakura era pequeña, hasta de cuando los padres de Sakura eran adolescentes. Me senté en el sillón cerca de la ventana y escuché algunas risas.

_-Oye, Sakura, ¿Y esa moto?_ –No escuché reacción alguna de Sakura. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Pero luego vi como la puerta la abrían rápidamente y como una chica de cabellos rosa entraba por aquella puerta.

Sakura solo se quedó paralizada viéndome, pero lo que me impresionó fue su manera de "_saludarme_".

-¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

**Uhhh! Que creen que pasará?**

**Quien quiera dar un pronóstico, está libre de hacerlo, dandole click al cuadrito de aquí abajo**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap :D**

**¿Quien quiere lemmon?  
**

**¿Sabían que dejar reviews, animan a la persona a actualizar más rápido?**

**Entonces...  
**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Hay cosas que no sabes de mí

**Holaa! Síii, alábenme... No me tarde escribiendo el nuevo cap... Jejeje...**

**Espero este les guste... Pues el otro fue un intermedio, a mi me pareció aburrido**

**:D**

**Ya lo saben, pensamientos y voces de lejos **_son cursiva :D_**  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

-¡Sakura! Que manera de tratar a un invitado. –Decía la madre de Sakura, ella solo pudo mirar al suelo y como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. _Se veía exquisita_.

-Mamá, ¿Hinata se puede quedar a dormir hoy? –Dijo Sakura, evadiendo lo que la madre le había dicho y por un momento, no se porque, pero sentí que me evadía.

-Claro, hija, ella es invitada siempre. –Dijo la madre para irse de nuevo a la cocina con mi madre.

-No crees que he terminado contigo, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-Mi madre está aquí y por eso me devolví. ¿Te molesta? –Le dije con un tono provocativo a Sakura, ella se sonrojó y se acordó de la otra chica… ¿Cómo era?

-Sasuke, ella es Hinata, no has tenido el placer de conocerla. Hinata el es Sasuke. –Ella solo sonrió, saludé a Hinata que me supongo es un poco tímida, pues dudaba si darme la mano o no.

-Es un gusto, Sasuke.

-Hmp. –Respondí con mi típico monosílabo. Me volví a sentar en el sillón donde estaba y me acomodé.

-No te preocupes, Hinata, el es siempre así de arrogante. –Le dijo Sakura, para luego decirle algo al oído e irse disparadas para la habitación. Si hubiera sido por mí, las hubiera seguido, pero mi madre le dio ahora por mirar mucho a la sala.

**Sakura's Pov**

-_Hinata, vamos a mi cuarto._-Le había susurrado a Hinata, creo que Sasuke se lo tomó mal, pues se me quedó mirando mucho tiempo. Con tal de que no piense que estoy hablando de él, todo bien. Hinata solo asintió y subimos rápido. _Espero que Sasuke no nos siga_.

-Bueno, Hinata, aquí está tu pijama de la otra vez, espero todavía te quede. –Me reí, pues hace como unos meses que ella no venía a mi casa y esa fue el pijama que había dejado.

-Hahaha, ojalá que sí, bueno, no he aumentado ni bajado kilos. Oye, yo tan entusiasmada que ni he llamado a mi papá.

-Dale, llámalo, déjame bajar a buscar el teléfono inalámbrico. –Hinata me echó por así decirlo de mi cuarto, y bajé a la sala. Vi que todavía Sasuke estaba sentado en la misma posición en cuanto lo dejamos. –Pareces una estatua, ¿Lo sabías? –Él me hizo una seña con el dedo de que me acercara. Sin saber porque, lo hice.

-Mi madre me esta viendo. No me puedo mover. –Realmente no sabía que hacer, pero hice lo primero que salió. Reírme y reírme hasta más no poder.

-¿En serio? –Me seguí riendo, Sasuke se levantó del sillón y me tomó por los hombros.

-_Sácame de aquí._ –Me susurró el pobre. Ahora esta vez sí que no sabía que hacer. Lo miré de todas las maneras posibles, con pena, con simpatía, con miedo y hasta con amor. Creo que eso fue la última mirada que le di, para luego ponerme seria.

-_No se, ¿A dónde te llevo? ¿Mi habitación_? –Sasuke iba a decir algo más, pero otra nos interrumpió.

-Ah no, eso sí que no. Sasuke Uchiha, usted se queda sentado ahí. –Le dijo su madre, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer. Yo solo me quedé muda. –Hola, Sakura, un gusto verte de nuevo. –Si que cambia de humor rápido. Se me parece a alguien. –Perdón por no saludarte antes, es que estaba terminando de cortar algunos vegetales.

-No se preocupe. Lo que están haciendo huele bien. Ya quiero que sea la cena. –A ver si salvo al pobre Sasuke. –Sra. Uchiha…

-Mikoto, por favor. Todavía no estoy vieja. –Yo reí ante eso, y vi como Sasuke volteaba los ojos, yo solo le di un codazo.

-Mikoto, solo serán unos minutos, es que le tengo que mostrar algo a Sasuke. –Vi como Sasuke miraba a la nada, y como Mikoto tenía una cara dudosa, pero luego acepto.

-Claro, ve Sasuke. Pero cuidado Sakura, él siempre tiene malas intensiones. –Yo solo me tapé la boca para no reírme y vi como Sasuke peleaba con la mamá. Ya íbamos a subir, hasta que me acordé del teléfono. No se en que momento él me sujetó de la mano, porque sentí como soltaba su mano.

-El teléfono, Hinata va a llamar a su casa. –Él solo me miró y yo subí las escaleras rápido sin esperar a Sasuke. –Vamos ¿que esperas? ¿La soledad? –Él solo sonrió y subió hasta mi habitación.

-¡Sakura, ya era hora de que…! –Hinata se quedó en medio de camino, pues vio a Sasuke y parece que hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Ahh, lo tuve que traer, pues su mami me lo pidió. –Cómo me gustaba jugar con él. Sasuke solo me miró creo que con odio fingido. –Toma, el teléfono. –Se lo aventé a la cara y por suerte, ella lo atajó.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Vi como Hinata atajó el teléfono, ella estaba sentada al pié de la cama y luego vi como Sakura movía algunas cosas de la habitación, y vi que tenía un mini bar. ¿Cómo le hizo para tener eso?

-Descuida, no lo robé. –Decía ella respondiendo a mi pregunta, una que nunca llegué a decir. –Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Sasuke.

-La verdad que no. Entonces, ¿De donde lo sacaste? –Ella del mini bar, sacó tres bebidas, me dio una a mi y otra a Hinata. La última se quedó con ella. Cerró la puerta del mini bar y luego se levantó.

-La compré con un dinero ahorrado, ¿más detalles? La mesada. La metí cuando mi mamá no estaba en casa, _cosa extraña_. –Se supone que eso se lo dijo a sí misma, pero yo escuché. –Y bueno, esa es la historia, a veces mis padres me dan risa, porque no saben de donde viene tanto consumo de electricidad. –Ella por eso, chocó las manos con Hinata, que esta estaba leyendo una revista y ya sabía lo que venía. De verdad que eran las mejores amigas. De repente se oyó el timbre.

-¿Quién será? –Preguntó Hinata, pues Sakura todavía no había captado el timbre.

-Ni idea, ¿Sonó el timbre? –Yo solo asentí y ella solo subió los hombros. –Voy a… -Pero fue interrumpida.

-_¡Sakura! ¡Baja rápido!_ –Gritaba su madre desde la parte de debajo de la casa.

-¡Uyy! ¿Qué será tan importante? Déjenme bajar. Sasuke, le haces algo a Hinata y mueres, no me importa si tu madre está. –Yo solo miré a Hinata, ella subió los hombros con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Baja tranquila, Sakura. –Le dijo Hinata, esto de alguna forma hizo que Sakura se pusiera más tranquila y salió de la habitación.

-_¡Ahhh! –_Se escuchó abajo, hace nada que Sakura bajo y empezó a gritar como loca. Hinata y yo nos alarmamos y bajamos rápido a la sala.

**Sakura's Pov**

Bueno, la verdad es que ya yo sabía que Sasuke no le haría nada a Hinata, pero realmente me gustó decir eso. A ver, ¿Por qué fue que mi mamá gritó tan duro?

No puede ser.

-¡Ahhh!

-Sakura-chan. –No puedo creer a la persona que tengo al frente. Era mi mejor amigo.

-Naruto. –No lo pude evitar y lo abracé y yo misma me di cuenta que me excedí, pues el mismo me decía que le dolía. –Lo siento, Naruto. Pero es que me alegra que estés bien. –Fue después que sentí dos espectadores más. Me volteé y vi como Hinata y Sasuke nos miraban.

-¡Sasuke! –Le decía mi hiperactivo amigo, fue hasta allá y le dio un abrazo. –No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé.

-Dobe, déjame. –Por ese comentario, Naruto lo dejó y se le quedó mirando.

-Hasta ya me tienes un apodo. –Pero que idiota, no sabe que dobe significa… -Teme. –Yo me quedé sorprendida.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Si esto fuera una caricatura, a Sasuke ya se le estuviera saliendo una vena de la frente y Naruto tuviera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos, aprovechemos la ocasión. Ya somos amigos, ¿no? –Sasuke de un momento me miró y yo le rogaba porque no le hiciera nada.

-Está bien. Pero hasta que te cures.

-Bien, jeje, Naruto, ¿Ya conociste a Hinata? –El susodicho volteó a donde estaba la chica y sentí… ¿Química? Hmp, esto me está gustando.

-Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, amigo de Sakura y ahora también de Sasuke. –Naruto le tomó la mano a Hinata para dejarle un beso. Hinata parecía desfallecer.

-Ho-hola, soy Hinata Hyuuga. –Ella solo atinó a ponerse roja como un tomatico y reír por debajo.

-Se acabó la hora de los saludos. Hora de cenar. –Decía mi mamá con unos recipientes llenos de comida, pues los estaba llevando a la mesa, mientras la madre de Sasuke, llevaba lo que era platos y cubiertos. –Naruto, ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

-Con mucho gusto, Sra. Haruno. –Decía Naruto… ¿Esperen? ¿Todavía tiene la mano de Hinata? Esto ya es conmovedor.

-¿Qué te he dicho, Naruto? Solo dime Ayame. –Naruto solo asintió la cabeza, yo me fui detrás de mi madre, hasta que sentí el roce de una mano, cuando la persona en cuestión se me adelantó, no era nada más que Sasuke. Ya estas cosas de él me están volviendo loca.

Ya todos sentados en la mesa, incluyendo Naruto y Hinata, que se habían quedado unos minutos en la escalera hablando no se qué, estábamos viendo la comida que habían hecho. Milanesa de pollo, arroz, ensalada de vegetales y pan tostado. Habían puesto en la mesa también, mantequilla, queso crema, las salsas tradicionales y había jugo de naranja.

-¡Gran comida, Ayame! –Dijo Naruto muy emocionado, pues hace mucho que no comía la comida de mi mamá.

-Gracias, Naruto, pero no todo lo hice sola. También ayudó Mikoto.

-Jeje, no subestimes, Ayame, yo no hice gran cosa. Ahora, todos a comer. –Dijo después la Sra. Uchiha. Yo me senté en uno de los lados, a mi lado tocó Sasuke, frente a mí estaba Naruto y Hinata; y a los extremos, estaba mi madre y la de Sasuke.

Ya cuando habíamos de comer. _Naruto se lo comió casi todo_. Nos quedamos un tiempo de charla, hablamos sobre lo que le pasó a Naruto, de un momento a otro, sentí a Sasuke como nervioso, pero no le paré a eso. Contamos lo de Hinata y sobre su traslado, sobre que nuestras madres volverán a pasar un rato juntas. Y a la parte que no queríamos llegar Sasuke y yo…

Nuestra salida.

Pero realmente contamos lo que hicimos, excepto la parte del beso, la playa y sobre todo la moto. Eso sí que no. Le cuento a mi madre sobre la moto y me mata, eso por seguro.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la comida, pero tengo que irme. –Decía Naruto, levantándose de la silla de donde estaba sentado.

-Naruto, gracias a ti por venir. Espero verte por aquí más a menudo. –Decía mi madre, de repente se oyó el teléfono de la casa y yo fui a contestar.

-¿Aló?

-_¡Sakura! ¿Eres tú? Dime que Hinata está contigo._

-Sí, Sr. Hyuuga, Hinata está conmigo, lo que pasa es que la invité a mi casa a comer, pasó el tiempo y se nos olvidó comunicarles.

-_¡Ahh! Al menos está contigo. Sí, la dejo quedarse. Espero no cause problemas. Nos vemos Sakura._ –Y solo colgó.

-Hasta luego, Sr. Hyuuga. –Le dije al teléfono. –Hinata, era tu padre.

-¡Hay no! Se me olvidó llamarlo, capaz me quiere en la casa ya.

-Al contrario, puedes quedarte. –Ella solo me regaló una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Vi como Sakura se levantaba para buscar el teléfono, cuando contestó, ella se alejó un poco del teléfono, quien quiera que sea que estuviera al otro lado, estaba molesto. Ella empezó a hablar tranquilamente y al parecer el quien sea, colgó rápido.

-Hinata, era tu padre. –Dijo ella, señalando el teléfono.

-¡Hay no! Se me olvidó llamarlo, capaz me quiere en la casa ya.

-Al contrario, puedes quedarte. –Solo admiré la gran sonrisa de Sakura, era bella, pura sin rastro de falsedad. _Era hermosa_.

-Bueno, Sasuke, es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos. –Me dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, claro. –Pero como todos conocemos a las madres, ellas se quedan hablando más de lo normal. Ya Naruto se había ido, por una parte me alegra y por otra no. Pues realmente cuando él estaba hablando sobre su secuestro, estaba muy nervioso. Temía que dijera mi nombre.

Pero de todos modos, yo no tenía que ver con nada de eso. Pero por una parte me sentía involucrado.

-_Sakura, voy a subir a cambiarme. Ya me dio un poco de sueño. –_Escuché a lo lejos, como Hinata decía esto y solo Sakura asintió.

-_Yo te alcanzo ahora._ –Hinata subió por las escaleras y Sakura fue a la sala de nuevo. Yo estaba era mirando a mi madre en la puerta del umbral, pues ella estaba afuera. Vi como ella tomaba los platos y los convertía en una pila.

-¿Te ayudo? –Le dije cuando la vi haciendo un intento por levantar todo. Ella asintió y le ayudé con unos platos.

-Oye, ¿Siempre eres así de ayudador? Cuando te veía a veces me preguntaba si eras buena persona. –No entendía mucho lo que me decía, ella solo empezó a lavar los platos y al ver que no tenía una respuesta mía, habló.

-Quiero decir, a veces te veía en la plaza con esa bola de imbéciles. Y pues, pensé que eras igual a ellos; y no lo que eres ahora.

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, Sakura. –Ella solo sonrió y terminó de lavar los platos. –No te creas, a veces me parezco un poco a ellos. –Sakura solo suspiró, creo que esa no era la respuesta que ella buscaba y después se puso frente mío.

-Pero eres lindo. –Cuando Sakura dijo esto, se puso un tanto colorada, pero siguió con la vista a mis ojos. Sin más yo me fui acercando más y ella también.

-_¡Sasuke!_ –Pero, ¿Qué carajos? Vi como Sakura cerró los ojos cuando mi madre gritó y me volvió a mirar.

-Parece que no será hoy.

-La playa Sakura, la playa. –Cuando le dije esto, se sonrojó de sobremanera y luego se volteó. –Entonces nos vemos. –Sin más la volteé y le di un beso pasajero de boca. Ella solo se quedó paradota ahí viendo a la nada. Y yo me fui con una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy aquí mamá. ¿Te llevo? –Le mostré la moto, vi como mi mamá miraba a Ayame y luego a la moto. Ayame decía que no y luego miraba de nuevo la moto.

-Sí, ya vámonos. Ayame tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-¿Ya no hablaron hoy?

-¡Sasuke! Tú no sabes como es la mente de las chicas, por eso no tienes novia. –Yo solo suspiré, siempre era así.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke, tarde o temprano alguien te querrá como tú eres. –Me alentó un poco la madre de Sakura. Yo solo asentí y me despedí con un saludo de lejos. Le di a mi madre el casco y luego se montó.

**Sakura's Pov**

No-puede-ser. Sasuke Uchiha me besó. Bien, se que ya me he besado con él, pero por segunda vez. Y era yo siempre la de las indirectas. Al menos no hemos decidido que clase de relación es esta, pero al menos se que no somos amigos.

Y mucho menos con derecho.

Oí como la moto se fue y fue cuando reaccioné. Sin pensarlo.

-¡Hinataaa! –Grité en medio de la cocina, no se si mi madre se habría impresionado, pero yo subí rápido las escaleras.

* * *

**Siiii**, **por fin apareció Naruto, estaba mucho tiempo sin salir... Casi como 6 o 5 caps u.u**

**Ajá... ¿A quien le gustó este cap?**

**Solo diganmelo en un review... Estaré muy feliz si recibo uno :P**

**Bye!  
**


	12. Día Diferente

**Actualicé... Yeahh!**

**Bueno, espero les guste este cap...**

**Ya saben, todo lo que es cursiva es por que **_son pensamientos_

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Sakura's Pov**

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué pasó, Sakura? –Me decía Hinata un poco alertada, pues de dar ese grito y subir las escaleras y tropezarme como una boba, ya era normal.

-Sasuke, me besó. –Decía yo saltando en mi cuarto y me supongo que con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, y solo por eso estoy feliz, _Que extraño son los sentimientos._

-Aja, Sakura, ¿Ya no lo había hecho? –Por eso es que no debí de contarle a Hinata, _Destruye ilusiones_.

-Boba, yo se, pero esta vez fue diferente. Fue él tomando mi rostro y llevando mi boca a la suya. No yo tomando su cabeza y que su boca se fuera a la mía. –Yo me siento al lado de Hinata, que estaba sentada en la cama y la miro con cara de preocupada. -¿Tan urgida estoy por un novio?

Ella solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo que yo había dicho, yo eché un suspiro largo, pero cuando Hinata me negaba, en su rostro había una sonrisa.

-Dos palabras: Estas enamorada.- _No. Yo no puedo estar enamorada. No._ Yo solo abrí los ojos como platos y ella todavía tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Acaso le gustaba verme sufrir? No.

-Noo, Hinata, yo no puedo estar enamorada.

-Claro que sí, Sakura, si te emocionaste por un beso. Imagínate por otra cosa. –Yo sentí mi cara arder. Eché otro suspiro y le lancé una almohada a Hinata, ella me devolvió el almohadazo y así quedamos.

-Ahh, me cansé. –Le decía cuando me sentaba en el suelo. –Me voy a cambiar. Ya vuelvo. –Saqué algunas cosas de las gavetas y me cambié hay mismo, realmente me daba igual si Hinata estaba, siempre hacíamos eso.

Después de cambiarme, Hinata durmió en una colchoneta que teníamos de antes y yo en mi cama. Me daba cosa dejarla ahí abajo. Le iba a decir algo, pero ella estaba más que dormida. Yo cerré los ojos y hasta ahí llegué yo.

**Sasuke's Pov**

-¡Querido, no vayas tan rápido! –Le escuché decir a mi madre, pero yo quería llegar rápido, no me importaba quien estaba detrás de mí. Pero como que reaccioné, vi que íbamos a 90km/h. Bajé la velocidad a 60km/h. A ver si a mi madre le gusta esa velocidad. -¡Gracias!

-Hmp. –Algo que me supongo, mi madre no escuchó. Faltaban 2 cuadras más y llegábamos. Después de llegar, mi madre se iba a bajar de primero, pero no pudo. Así que me bajé yo y luego le ayudé a mi madre.

-Para la próxima, unos calmantes. –Yo solo sonreí y ella entró a la casa tambaleándose. Yo guardé la moto en el garaje y luego fui a la casa. Pero antes de entrar escuché un siseo, no le di importancia, pero a ese le vino otro. En ese volteé, pero no vi a nadie.

-_Uchiha_. –Eso lo escuché bajito, pero al menos sabía de donde provenía la voz, de los… ¿arbustos? Bien… voy hasta allá y me consigo con el perdido.

-¿Suigetsu? ¿Qué haces ahí? No me digas que has estado…

-No, no. –Decía él interrumpiéndome. –Llegué a penas cuando tú guardabas la moto.

-¿No quieres entrar? –Suigetsu dudo un poco, pero aceptó. Cuando salió de los arbustos el miraba para todos lados, como si estuviera nervioso, o peor, vigilado. Cuando cerramos la puerta de la entrada, él se sintió un poco más seguro. Por así decirlo.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le interrumpí, esa actitud extraña no es de él. Y mucho menos que la bola de idiotas me hayan preguntado por él.

-Pues, ¿tú sabes cuando yo te dije para no ir más a las reuniones? –Yo solo asentí y con mi mano le dije que continuara. –Eh… Me lo tomé muy a pecho, he estado haciendo otras cosas, como pasar más tiempo con otras personas y eso. Pero un día me llegó esta nota. –La tomé en mis manos y leí lo que decía.

_Suigetsu, mí querido amigo._

_Sabes que no nos puedes abandonar así como así. Eres parte de nosotros y nunca podrás dejarnos._

_Pero si no apareces en las reuniones, sabes que te mataremos._

_Se te quiere, amigo._

_-Gaara._

_PS: Dile al imbécil de tu amigo, Sasuke que se acerque le tenemos una sorpresa._

La terminé de leer y cuando leí la posdata no entendí muy bien, con eso de la sorpresa.

-¿Hace cuanto que te la dieron? –Le dije devolviéndole la nota.

-Hace dos días, ¿Por qué? Me supongo que no entendiste nada sobre la posdata.

-La verdad es que no. –Me puse una mano en la cabeza y luego la llevé a la cara.

-¡Hermano! ¡Suigetsu! ¿Cómo están? -¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí?

-Itachi, fuera. Estamos hablando algo importante. –Ya lo veo venir…

-Déjenme escuchar, es lo menos que puedo hacer. –Lo sabía. Al menos saquemos provecho de esto.

-Tiene que ver con Gaara y sus idiotas. ¿Cómo le hacemos para salir? –Le dije. Él puso cara seria, mientras yo le daba la nota que le había arrebatado a Suigetsu. Itachi la empezó a leer y no le gustaba mucho lo que veía.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Así mismo me quedé yo. Hoy estuve un rato ahí, pero realmente no me dijeron nada. Pero si escuché un susurro diciendo que Tú. –Lo dije señalando a Suigetsu. –Habías cumplido. Pero eso si que no lo entendí, hasta ahora. –Señalé el papel que todavía Itachi tenía entre manos.

-¿Por qué no dejamos esto para mañana?, mira la hora. –De verdad que era tarde. –Suigetsu ¿Te quedas?

-No, yo me tengo que ir, de verdad no te quiero meter en un problema, Sasuke. Nos vemos. –Decía él, yendo hacia la puerta y de ahí se fue. Yo suspiré y vi que todavía Itachi tenía la nota.

-¿Qué haces con eso todavía? Bótala, rómpela, quémala, que se yo. No quiero ver ese papel en la casa.

-Sí, mi capitán. –Dijo Itachi, yo solo puse los ojos blancos y subí hasta mi habitación. Me cambié de ropa, por solo unos bóxers. (N/a: O.o) Y luego me acosté a la cama. Estaba muy agotado. El sueño me agarró rápido.

-o-o-o-

En la mañana no hice mucho, era domingo, pensé en hablar con Itachi sobre lo de ayer, pero me supuse que estaría con la novia. En efecto, fui hasta su cuarto y no había nadie. Más bien, no había nadie en la casa.

También pensé mucho sobre llamar a Sakura. Me acordé de que en su casa está Hinata y lo dejé pasar.

A ver, ¿Qué puede hacer un chico de 17 años? No, no, nononononono… Ni lo pienses idiota. No te vas a ir con la bola de… El chico.

Me fui a donde estaba el teléfono, me importaba un carajo si Itachi estaba con la novia o no. Le marqué a su número y repica… 1, 2, 3… ¿Será que no lo oye?

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –Bueno, al menos me contestó.

-Itachi, dime donde vive este chico que tu me mencionaste… ¿Cómo era? ¿Soka, Sheka…?

-_Shikamaru, idiota._ –Me interrumpió el imbécil del otro lado.

-uuui, se te subieron los humos ¿O que?

-_En mi habitación, está el número. En una agenda._

-Hahaha, ¿Y desde cuando tan formal?

-_Ya puedes colgar_. –Esto me lo dijo como un afirmativo. Más bien él me colgó, le iba a responder, pero no al teléfono con su _bip, bip, bip_… Y yo también de idiota.

Yo, la verdad, no quiero entrar a su habitación, hace siglos que no voy a su _Santuario_, como le dice él. Subí las escaleras y me paré en la puerta. No le di chance a mi cabeza y entré. Bueno, hay que decir que mi habitación está más desordenada.

Busqué, a ver ¿Dónde puede estar una agenda? ¿Closet, gaveta, debajo de la cama, encima? ¿Por ahí? Esa no me gustó. Busqué por donde había dicho y efectivo, estaba debajo de la cama, con sus pornos viejas. Que idiota.

Abrí la agenda y busqué la letra S. Aquí está, Shikamaru Nara. La verdad, no se por qué me suena. Ni debería. Cuando el salió, yo entré y nadie lo mencionó, sino mi hermano hasta ahora.

Llamé y solo repicó dos veces.

_-¿Diga?_

-¿Es Shikamaru Nara?

_-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién pregunta?_

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, y deseo hablar con usted.

_-Veámonos en el puente, que queda cerca del colegio Konoha. _–Konoha, ¿por qué?

-Está bien…

-_Dentro de 15 min, estoy allá._ –Él sin más colgó y yo me quedé con el teléfono en la mano como un idiota, reaccioné y preparé mis cosas. Ese colegio me quedaba a 10 minutos. Me puedo ir caminando.

**Sakura's Pov**

-¡Hinataaa! Sasuke no me llama, yo pensaba que íbamos a salir hoy. –Le dije yo. Todavía estábamos en mi casa, era medio día y ni un rastro de Sasuke. Uuuu.

-Sakura, tranquila, a lo mejor tuvo que hacer algo hoy y por eso no puede salir.

-Sí, a lo mejor se está revolcando con una zorrita. –Hinata puso los ojos blancos y luego me miró.

-Nadie está con nadie, Sakura. Yo lo vi, el gusta mucho de ti. Y por lo que me contaste, dudo que esté con otra persona. Dale tiempo. Acuérdate de que mañana nos vemos todos. –Hinata levantó los dos pulgares y sonrió. Me gusta cuando ella me pone optimista.

-Bueno, vamos a hacerte caso. Y ¿Qué tal si salimos? Y nos comemos un helado o solo caminamos por ahí.

-Dale, salgamos. Tenemos todo el día. O lo que queda de el. –Tomé las llaves de la casa y salí con Hinata, no fuimos ni por la primera ni la segunda opción, fuimos a un café donde hacen unos deliciosos dulces.

Cuando llegamos, Hinata pidió un dulce de parchita(1) y yo uno de chocolate, la ópera es mi favorito. También pedimos unos cafés y nos sentamos en una de las mesitas.

-Sakura, mira allá. –Hinata se había puesto del lado de la ventana y yo contra ella, yo volteé y vi a Sasuke, pero caminaba como que muy rápido. Me le quedé viendo para ver si volteaba, pero se le quedó viendo al frente como si fuera una misión suicida. Volteé a ver a Hinata después y solo levantó los hombros y siguió con su dulce.

-No se, tal vez tenga algo que hacer. Como tú dijiste Hinata. –Ella solo sonrió, pues tenía una porción de su dulce en la boca.

-Pero si que anda apurado. –Dijo Hinata, después de tragar su pedazo. Yo miré mi dulce y lo miré lascivamente o eso digo yo. Cuando iba a meter en mi boca una porción, escuchamos una voz.

-¿Chicas? –Nosotras volteamos a ver quien era la voz y yo solo me emocioné. Olvida el dulce, Sakura.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Salí de la casa todo lo rápido que pude. Sí, voy tarde.

Llegué al colegio, pero no había rastro de él, hasta que me acordé que era en el puente. Me acerqué hasta este y lo vi sentado fumando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo.

-Llegas tarde. –Esto me lo dijo mirando su cigarrillo que después lo tiró y sacó otro. -¿Quieres?

-No, gracias. –De algún modo, cuando Sakura me dijo que no le gustaba que yo fumara, lo dejé. Aunque a veces me parece adictivo. Me senté a su lado y todavía no me había mirado siquiera el rostro.

-Lástima. –Por fin rodó su rostro hasta toparse con el mío y solo me miró. -¿Para qué me llamaste? –Este volteó de nuevo su rostro a un cualquier punto.

-Quiero saber como te saliste de la banda.

-Se más específico. –No lo conozco y me está cayendo…

-¿Cómo te saliste de _Hush_? –El chico no puso cualquier rostro, quedó con el mismo.

-Pues… No fue nada fácil. Tuve que pelear con Gaara. –Yo solo bajé el rostro y sonreí de forma ladina.

-Ya lo hice una vez, ¿crees que salí? No. –Le dije, por fin le consigo otra faceta a Shikamaru, me había mirado con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego apoyó su espalda a la pared.

-Vaya que eres valiente. ¿Se puede preguntar cuando? –Shikamaru le había dado una buena calada a su cigarrillo y botó el humo.

-Hace dos años, me había sacado de mis casillas y no pude aguantarlo más. Me sigue tratando de la misma forma, pero tengo mis razones para quedarme con las ganas.

-Entonces, rétalo de nuevo. –Yo me levanté del suelo y vi como este se me quedaba mirando.

-¿Es que no oíste? ¡Tengo mis razones! No puedo.

-Qué problemático. –Shikamaru dejó de lado su cigarrillo y se levantó. –Hazle algo psicológico. Rétalo. Antes de que digas nada, escucha. Dile que si tú ganas, te podrás ir de la banda y lo que sea que te haya amenazado lo deje en paz.

-¿Qué pasa si pierdo?

-La regla de él no la pongo yo. Aunque tal vez te diga todo lo contrario de tu trato. –Yo solo suspiré y me apoyé en el borde del puente. -¿Y que pasó cuando te peleaste? –Yo sonreí de lado y luego lo miré.

-Le gané.

**Sakura's Pov**

-¡Cerda! No puedo creer que seas tú. Tanto tiempo. –Me levanté de la silla y la abracé.

-¡Frentona! –Por una parte la quise matar por decirme así en público, pero estaba muy emocionada.

Su familia se había ido a China por el trabajo de su padre. Eso fue hace 4 años, de verdad que tenía tiempo que no la había visto. Hablábamos por teléfono y por chat. Pero nada igual como cara a cara.

-Hola, Ino. –Le dijo Hinata todavía sentada y comiendo su dulce.

-Vamos, Hinata, yo se que también quieres un abrazo. –Dejó de abrazarme, para abrazar a Hinata. Esta le correspondió, pues no tuvo otro remedio.

-Chicas las extrañé tanto. Tenemos que ponernos al día. –Ino miró el lugar y se volteó a nosotras de nuevo. –Pero no aquí, Sakura vamos a tu casa y conversamos allá. –Yo asentí, Ino puso en su rostro una sonrisa. Yo tomé mi dulce y Hinata solo tomó los cafés de nosotras, ella se había tragado su dulce hace tiempo.

-¿Y eso, que andas en Japón? –Ya estábamos fuera del lugar para encaminarnos a mi casa. Nos quedaba a pocas cuadras.

-Mi papá me dejó venir sola y… -Cuando empezó a contar eso, no le creí ni una sola palabra. Conociendo a su padre. –Bien, solo le dije a mi mamá y me dejó venir. Mi padre no sabe nada. –Hinata y yo abrimos la boca de par en par.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Estás loca! –Le grité yo. -¿Qué pasa si tu padre se entera? Estás… -Le hice una seña con mi mano pasándola por mi cuello y hacer un ruido rasposo.

-No es para tanto. Al menos le dije a alguien en donde iba a estar.

-En algo tiene razón, Sakura. Su madre sabe donde está. –Yo miré a Hinata y luego a Ino. Yo solo suspiré.

-Al menos me puedes decir donde te vas a quedar.

-En mi casa, ¿Dónde más? –Cierto, su padre no había vendido la casa. Lo bueno es que quedaba cerca de la casa de Hinata. –Mira, llegamos rápido a tu casa, frentona. –Yo solo rodé los ojos. De mi bolsillo saqué las llaves, pero estas se me cayeron, esperé a que tocaran el piso, me agaché a tomarlas y vi que alguien lo hacía por mí.

-Espero que por esto, podamos salir. –Yo escuché un gritito de Ino, un "tsk" de Hinata y si me hubiera visto yo…

* * *

**Holaaaa! Espero les haya gustado este cap...**

**Si les gustó, dejenme un review... Mientras más reviews sean, yo actualizo más rápido...**

**Miren que ya tengo el otro cap listo, todo depende de ustedes :D**

**Bye!  
**


	13. ¿Se lo digo, o no?

**Holaaa! Aquí la conti de esta historia :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

… La cara de asombro y de repulsión en mi rostro.

-Vamos, Sakura, no pongas esa cara. Tú sabes que lo que vivimos fue genial. –Le quité mi llave de sus manos.

-Ya yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. –Le pasé por un lado, pero él me tomó del brazo.

-Oye imbécil, deja a Sakura en paz. –Le dijo Ino, al parecer de haber estado mucho tiempo fuera, reconoció al idiota.

-Pero si es la zorrita de Ino, al parecer volviste a tu lugar de origen. –Ino iba a darle su mejor golpe, pero Hinata la detuvo.

-Ino, no vale la pena. –Le dijo Hinata, cuando le había detenido el golpe. Ino se molestó por eso, pero trató de calmarse.

-Sai, ¿Quieres soltarme? Me molestas.

-Pero tu a mí no. –Esto me lo dijo acercándose poco a poco a mí, estaba a punto de besarme, iba a hacer lo que Ino no pudo, pero algo…

-Lárgate. –Alguien lo había alejado de mí y no era cualquier alguien, yo conocía muy bien esa voz. Otro pedante. Sai solo corrió y no miró hacia atrás.

-Ahh, se va uno y viene otro. ¿Qué quieres Gaara?

-Ahora no puedo salvarte. –Gaara miró después quien estaba a mi lado y por un momento extraño que jamás hubiera visto. _Se sonrojó_. –Ino. –La susodicha lo miró y rodó los ojos.

-Hola, Gaara. –Él se había puesto nervioso y eso me sacó una sonrisa. Y un comentario.

-Al parecer el fuerte Gaara, tiene una debilidad. –Gaara me miró furioso y se fue por donde vino. Todas nos echamos a reír y por fin pudimos entrar a la casa.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Después de hablar con Shikamaru, me di cuenta que no había que hacer mucho por salir. Al contrario, todo lo tenía contralado.

Ya de vuelta a mi casa, vi como tres personas salían de la cafetería, no les di importancia y seguí pensando en una estrategia. Pero un grito molesto me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Estás loca!_ –Al subir la cabeza, me di cuenta de la chica quien grito. Era Sakura. Estaba con su amiga Hinata y la otra chica rubia no sabía quien era. Pero parecían ser muy buenas amigas.

Ya después del grito de Sakura, no escuché nada más de la conversación, ya estábamos cerca de donde vivía Sakura, iba a cruzar la calle, pero escuché como algo se cayó. Me quedé viendo la escena y vi al imbécil de Sai recogiéndole las llaves. De todos modos crucé, me paré en todo al frente de la escena.

Me frustré fue cuando Sai estaba a punto de besarla. En ese mismo momento, pasó un camión y no vi nada más. Al segundo vi como Gaara tenía a Sai por la camisa. De algún modo, le agradecí. _Que asco._

Ya de ahí, todo me pareció normal. Vi después como Gaara cruzaba la calle todo enojado y yo lo empecé a seguir. _Es hora de empezar el plan. _

-¡Gaara!

-Sasukito, ¿De donde saliste? Pensé que te había quedado claro que no te quería volver a ver. –Esto me lo decía acercándose a mí y posando su brazo en mis hombros.

-Quiero proponerte algo.

-Mmm… ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-Necesito salirme de tu banda de payasos. –Vi como Gaara no decía nada, pero al rato sacó una sonrisa sínica en su cara. Esto me va de mal en peor.

-Bien, ¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Pelear contigo. –Gaara negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente, esto va de mal en peor.

-No, no. No pelearás conmigo. Pelearás con un chico sorpresa. Si lo derrotas, te dejo libre y más nunca te molesto. Pero si pierdes… -Le quité su brazo de mi hombro y quedé frente a frente con él.

-Si pierdo, ¿Qué?

-Sakura será mía de nuevo. –Eso no lo entendí muy bien del todo, pero la verdad es que no quiero apostar a Sakura. -¿Trato? –No hice más nada que estrechar nuestras manos. –Buen trato, pero amigo, que de esto no se entere nadie, ¿Está claro? –Yo solo asentí y me dirigí a mi casa, mientras que Gaara se dirigía a no se donde.

¿Qué hice? Soy un completo idiota, apostar a Sakura. Pero ahora lo que me preocupa más es el tal "chico sorpresa", eso me está matando. De alguna forma, sabía que el cobarde de Gaara no iba a pelear conmigo, él sabe que yo le ganaría muchas veces.

-¡Hermanito! –El que faltaba.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No estabas con Ayumi? –Él terminó de bajar las escaleras y se fue para la sala.

-Estaba, tu mismo lo dijiste. Ella tenía cosas que hacer y blablá. ¿Qué pasó con Shikamaru? –Esto lo decía sentándose en el sillón.

-Todo bien, me dijo que retara al inútil de Gaara. –Copié la misma acción de Itachi y me senté a su lado.

-Pan comido. –Negué con la cabeza, Itachi se dio cuenta de esto y se acomodó mejor en el sillón. –Cobarde de mierda. ¿Con quien vas a pelear?

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

-¡Serás idiota! ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? ¿Qué pasa si tienes que pelear con cada uno de esos idiotas? ¿No lo pensaste? –La verdad es que no se me vino a la cabeza que podrían ser 6 contra 1. Si soy tarado.

-No. Ni lo vi venir. –Itachi puso su mano en la frente y luego me miró.

-¿Y en que quedaron?

-En que si ganaba me dejaba ir sin rechistar.

-¿Y que pasa si pierdes? –Esa era la parte que quise omitir. Yo di una buena bocanada de aire y miré al frente.

-Él se quedaba con Sakura. –No tuve que voltearme para saber que Itachi tenía la cara desencajada.

-¡¿Qué él, qué? Estás loco. –Él se levantó del sillón y se puso frente mío.

-Pero la verdad es que no fue mi intención. Yo no quise apostar a Sakura. Y no supe como caerle con otra cosa. –Itachi se volteó y me encaró de nuevo.

-Que esto no lo sepa Sakura, no sabes lo mal que se pondría.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Tienes que ganar sea como sea. Ven. –Se volteó y vi como se paraba en el comienzo de las escaleras.

-¿A dónde?

-Tengo que mostrarte algo importante. Ya no me queda otra. –No tuve más opción que seguirlo hasta su habitación.

**Sakura's Pov**

-Pero, ¿Es que no lo viste? Se sonrojó. –Le decía yo otra vez a Ino, la verdad es que la quería molestar.

-Deja de decir eso, frentona. ¿Cómo se va a sonrojar? Estás loca. –Ella me dio la espalda y yo lo único que pude hacer fue reírme.

-Como se ve que no lo viste.

-Sí, sí, no lo vi. ¿Algo más Haruno?

-Nada, Yamanaka. –Siempre bromeábamos con nuestros apellidos, como si estuviéramos molestas.

-Ino, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? –Ino esta vez se volteó cuando Hinata le dijo eso. La verdad es que yo ni me había percatado de eso.

-Solo me quedo una semana, no quiero preocupar a papá.

-¿Solo una semana? Estoy triste. –Mencioné yo haciendo un puchero. Ino y Hinata se rieron, y luego yo les seguí.

-Bueno. –Dijo Ino, tomando a Hinata y a mí por los hombros. –Vamos a hacer que esta semana sea lo máximo. –Todas reímos y nos acostamos todas juntas en la cama.

-¿Qué es eso? –Todas nos quedamos en silencio. Y luego oímos una música. Era un teléfono. _Mi teléfono_. Me levanté rápidamente en busca del individuo. Yo solo escuchaba la música y no lo encontraba. Me muero si no aparece antes. Y cuando lo encontré… Se había perdido la llamada.

-¿Quién era? –Me dijo Ino levantando las cejas.

-Cerda, déjame en paz.

-Vamos, se que es un chico, tu nunca estabas pendiente de un teléfono, creo que ni sabías que existían. Sakura, cuenta tu cuento como es. –Respiré hondo y le conté todo.

-Ando saliendo con un chico, pero no se si debería decir novio. Todavía no hemos quedado en nada. –A Ino se le iluminaron los ojos y luego me abrazó.

-¡Frentona! Que bueno que vuelvas a ser tú.

-Sí, regresé del inframundo, ¿Quieres volver conmigo? –Ino se separó de mí y luego yo me reí y Hinata me acompañaba. –Era broma, cerda.

-Sakura, están llamado de nuevo. –Volví a ver el teléfono, era el mismo número, pero no lo reconozco.

-¿Qué hago? –Ino y Hinata me decían que contestará.

-¿Aló? –Vi como Ino agarraba una almohada para explotar de risa ahí y como Hinata se tapaba la boca y yo con solo verlas me quería reír.

-_¿Sakura?_ –Por accidente lo puse en altavoz. Oh Kami, su voz.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es? –Quise bromear. Ahh, ojalá él también me siga el juego.

_-El chico de la esquina_. –Me quise reír, pero me aguanté las ganas. Ino estaba que no podía más.

-Mmm… Yo no conozco a ningún chico de ninguna esquina. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-_Sasuke Uchiha_. –Ino abrió la boca y Hinata seguía con la boca tapada, a lo mejor también tenía la boca abierta.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? No lo conozco, ¿Se habrá confundido de número?

-_Para nada. Oye, quiero hablar de algo contigo. Vamos a vernos._ -¡Que emoción! Quise gritar, llorar, patalear, saltar, hablar… todo al mismo tiempo. *_Vamos Sakura, cálmate_* -Volviste. -*_En los mejores momentos_*. –Vi a Ino y estaba todavía con la boca abierta, no es por poco que se le meta una mosca.

-Bueno, y, ¿Donde nos vemos? –Yo le sonreí a las dos y ellas querían era reírse y rodar por el suelo.

_-¿Qué tal en el parque? No es tan lejos._ –Yo miré para arriba. ¿Qué parque? Que yo sepa no se de ninguno.

-Seguro, ¿A que hora? –Puse cara de preocupación e Ino todavía tenía la almohada en la cara. Estaba que no podía aguantar más.

-_Que tal en 20 minutos. Te espero._

-Claro. –Levanté el pulgar. ¿Soy idiota? Ni que lo viera. Pero lo que son Hinata e Ino, sus caras estaban rojas por aguantar tanta presión.

-_Nos vemos._ –Y sin más, me colgó. Acto seguido. Hinata e Ino carcajearon hasta más no poder y yo me uní a ellas.

-Chicas, ¿Dónde queda ese parque? No se nada. Y eso que he vivido aquí casi que toda mi vida. –Ellas siguieron riendo y luego Hinata se detuvo.

-Sakura, sabes donde queda la plaza ¿no? –Yo solo asentí, ¿A que venía esto? –Bueno, un poco más allá hay un parque de niños con columpios y toboganes. –Ya me acordé.

-Ya, ya, se donde es. Es que no me acordaba, tengo tiempo que no voy para allá. Yo nada más iba para allá por lo de…

-Lo sabemos, Sakura. No tienes porque recordarlo. –Yo solo me mentalicé y le di gracias a las dos, por no dejarme continuar. –Bueno, arréglate frentona. –Me miré la ropa y pensé que estaría bien.

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa?

-Tiene mucho. –Ino se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar en mi closet. –Esto sí es lindo. –Me dijo mostrándome una camisa roja de tirantes y un pantalón marrón claro. Unas botas negras y una chaqueta rosada.

-Si quieres que parezca una caja fuerte. Mal por ti, me voy como estoy vestida. –Tenía una camisa negra y unos jeans azul oscuro. Y mis infaltables _converse_ negros. Esta sí que era yo.

-Como quieras. Después no digas que ese tal _Sasuke_ no te para. –Yo solo puse los ojos blancos y luego le di un almohadazo.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué van a hacer? –Hinata e Ino se quedaron viendo por un momento y luego al mismo tiempo subieron los hombros. Yo puse los ojos blancos de nuevo. –Tienen que hacer algo. O mejor. Hinata, llévate a Ino a tu casa.

-Sí, buena idea. Vamos Hinata, a tu casa. –Hinata solo asintió y luego salimos todas juntas de la casa.

**Sasuke's Pov**

-Impresionante. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Le decía a Itachi, que me había mostrado unas hojas de cada uno de los idiotas de _Hush_.

-Un día me quedé viendo como peleaban y memoricé sus puntos débiles. Tal vez te sirvan si vas a pelear con cada uno de ellos. –Vi las hojas de nuevo, que Itachi había sacado de su closet. Se lo tenía bien escondido el chico.

-Ojalá no lo hayan mejorado. –Mi hermano solo se rió, me dio el sobre donde estaban los papeles.

-Que no se te pierda, memorízalo, y me devuelves. –Yo solo asentí y luego me fui a mi cuarto. Estuve un buen rato leyendo los puntos débiles de cada uno.

Neji tenía un punto ciego detrás de la espalda, a Deidara le afectaba que uno le diera en la palma de la mano, por eso siempre me pregunté porque nunca abría las manos.

Sasori tenía debilidad en las piernas, por eso casi nunca pelea moviéndose. Shikamaru… ¿Para que lo leo si no me interesa? Pero bueno, el no tenía un punto débil. Itachi no supo como verlo. Kankuro era el pecho, con un solo golpe ahí y ya estaba noqueado.

Ahh… Ahora es ver con quien voy a pelear. Miro la hora y veo que todavía es temprano, tomo el teléfono de la casa y llamo a la primera persona que se me viene por la mente.

_Bip, bip, bip…_

¿Será que está ocupada? Claro, están las amigas. ¿Llamo de nuevo?

Parezco un tonto, estoy llamando de nuevo. Vamos Sasuke, eso no lo hacen los hombres, no insistimos.

-_¿Aló?_ –Escuché por el otro lado como alguien se reía. Tal vez lo puso en altavoz.

-¿Sakura?

-_¿Sí, quien es?_ –Ya Sakura sabía que era yo, vamos a seguirle el juego.

-El chico de la esquina. –Escuché del otro lado, como estaban tratando de calmar la risa, y no es por nada, pero yo también me quise reír.

-_Mmm… Yo no conozco a ningún chico de ninguna esquina. ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-_¿Sasuke Uchiha? No lo conozco, ¿Se habrá confundido de número?_

-Para nada. Oye, quiero hablar de algo contigo. Vamos a vernos.

-_Bueno, y, ¿Donde nos vemos?_

-¿Qué tal en el parque? No es tan lejos. –Espero que sepa a cual parque, casi nadie le presta atención al pobre.

_-Seguro, ¿A que hora?_

-Que tal en 20 minutos. Te espero.

-_Claro._

-Nos vemos. –Y colgué. Bien, soy un idiota que necesita terapia. Tomé del closet lo mejor que tenía. Me puse un blue jean y una camisa negra. Lo que siempre uso. Tomé un suéter del mismo color que la camisa, de repente empezó a ser frío.

-¿Vas a salir?

-No. Solo me gusta estar así es mi casa.

-Uy, ¿Que te pasó? Hace minutos yo era tu salvador. –Yo solo rodé lo ojos y salí de la casa. – ¡_Las pagarás! _–Escuché luego de cerrar la puerta, sonreí de lado y me encaminé al parque. Ya llegando vi que Sakura estaba ahí. Estaba sentada en uno de los columpios y vi que luego se abrazó a si misma. ¿No sabía que hoy haría frío por las lluvias?

**Sakura's Pov**

Que tonta soy, a sabiendas de que hace frío, no me traje nada. Sí soy cuerda. Luego sentí como alguien me ponía en mis hombros una chaqueta. Me alarmé. Volteé la cabeza lentamente y me calmé.

-Gracias. –Sasuke me había dado su suéter y luego se sentó en el columpio de al lado. Y fue cuando me acordé. -¿De que querías hablar conmigo? –El bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

-Voy a salirme de Hush. Ya no soporto que ese tal Gaara siempre decida por mí. Ya me tiene hasta los… Arg. –Yo solo me le quedé viendo. ¿De verdad quiere salirse de ese grupo? Mi gran sueño echo vuelto realidad. Sonreí, luego vi como Sasuke me miraba y este… ¿Se enrojeció? Nah. ¿O sí? Me reí. –Pero, ¿De que te ríes?

-Te sonrojaste. –Me seguí riendo, no se porque, pero me parecía divertido verlo de ese modo. Se ve tan tierno.

-Yo hablándote de algo importante y tú riéndote. – ¿Que? Eso realmente me enojó. Hizo que mi risa desapareciera por completo.

-Oye. –Me levanté del columpio. –Yo solo me río por algo tonto. Y sí, te escuché, quieres salirte de Hush. ¿Crees que eso no me importa? –Tomé un respiro. –Si estas de mal humor, no la agarres conmigo.

-Sakura, no la estoy agarrando contigo. Solo que… -Una de sus manos fue hasta su cabello y lo meció. No pude evitar morderme el labio, se vio tan sexy. Se levantó del columpio y fue hasta donde yo estaba. –Hice algo terrible, Sakura. Algo que no debí de hacer. –Muy bien, eso me asustó más de lo normal. –Yo…

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Dejen de besarse y váyanse. –Escuchamos a un vigilante. No entendimos mucho el porque debíamos irnos. Ni siquiera nos movimos. –El parque lo van a quitar. ¡Lárguense! –Ya con esto si nos movimos y nos fuimos caminando hasta mí casa.

-Que lástima que vayan a quitar ese parque. –Dije yo, quería salir de ese silencio que me incomodaba. Había muchos con él, pero este me incomodó demasiado.

-Sí, es una lástima. –Yo solo suspiré, quedamos sin hablar hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Bueno, mejor entro a mi casa. –Me fui sin despedirme, pero me detuve a medio camino. – ¿Sasuke? –Él todavía estaba en la puerta y solo respondió un "¿hu?" –Sea lo que sea en lo que estés pasando, espero todo salga bien. –Me puse al frente suyo y le di un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso, si entré a mi casa.

_¿Qué será lo que tiene Sasuke? No se veía muy feliz hoy. No es que lo demuestre, no se veía él. ¿Me entiendes? -*Claramente* -No se que pasa con él. Mañana de seguro le tengo que sacar información. -*Pareces policía* -Cállate._

En camino a mi habitación me di cuenta de que hacía calor y fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía el suéter de Sasuke. Tan calentito, hasta huele a él. *_Me embriago* - Cállate_. Lo colgué en un perchero que tengo en mi habitación. De las gavetas tomé algunas cosas para ir al baño. Agarré una camisa que me llegaba hasta los muslos color gris, un short de dormir naranja y mi ropa interior.

Puse el agua tibia mientras me desvestía. Ya cuando vi que el agua estaba lista, me metí a bañar. No se cuanto tiempo duré, lo único que pensaba era en Sasuke, todavía me tenía preocupada. Vi mis manos y estaba hechas pasas. Me reí por eso, tomé una toalla y me sequé. Me puse mi ropa, miré el espejo que estaba empañado, se lo quité con la toalla y luego me miré. Iba a empezar a cepillar mi cabello, cuando escucho el timbre.

No me quedó otra que bajar.

Tomé la toalla para secarme bien el cabello y abrí la puerta en automático, no se me ocurrió ver por el ojo mágico. Me quedé perpleja con lo que vi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Yo...

* * *

**Chicass! Disculpen por no estar en estos días (días? si fueron meses)...**

**Bueh, ya entré a la Uni (yaay!) y es ser mi propia esclava, por eso no he tenido tiempo de nada, solo estudiar...**

**Espero que esta sea una buena recompensa por mis malos actos xD**

**Gracias a aquellas lectoras que supieron esperar, se les quiere**

**Si alguien me quiere dejar un comentario...**

**Por favor, click aquí abajo :D**


	14. Diciendo la Verdad

**Bueno chicas, aquí el otro capitulo de El Reto de mi Vida**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Yo te amo. –No supe en que momento, mis pies no estaban en el suelo y ya estaba sentada en uno de los sofás en la sala de mi casa. Si, Sasuke me cargó y me llevó hasta la sala.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sakura, no digas nada, déjame decirte de una vez por todas que es lo que pasa. –Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro, yo solo me le quedé viendo. Estaba preocupado y creo que con demasía. Lo noté también muy alterado y nervioso, eso no me gustó para nada. –Aposté.

Yo seguía sin entender. ¿Qué apostó para que estuviera tan alterado? ¿Su casa, su moto, dinero…? No.

-Sasuke. –Me levanté del sofá y me puse frente a él, detuve su caminar cesante y lo miré a los ojos, pero esta vez, Sasuke estaba muy, pero muy intranquilo. No dejaba de ver a todos lados. -¿Qué apostaste?

Sasuke tomó mis muñecas y me miró a los ojos solo por unos pocos segundos. Yo seguía sin entender nada, cuando de un momento a otro, veo a Sasuke arrodillado. Me alteré. Apoyó su cabeza en mi abdomen y solo escuchaba un murmullo.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Sakura! –Creo que con eso me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

**Sasuke's Pov **

Lo siento, era lo único que podía decirle a Sakura. Se que esa palabra no era suficiente para lo que estaba por ocurrir o mejor dicho, lo que ya está ocurriendo.

-Sasuke, ¡¿Qué apostaste? –Escuchaba como Sakura respiraba muy rápido, está alterada. Subí el rostro lentamente y luego me levanté.

-A ti. –Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y vi como sus orbes jades comenzaban a aguarse, iba a empezar a llorar.

-¿Por qué? –Ella se soltó de mi agarre y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, pero esta vez dándome la espalda.

-Fui un idiota. No pensé con claridad, hasta que ya había pasado todo. Prefiero decírtelo, a que te enteres y…

-¿Y qué? –Sakura esta vez se volteó y me enfrentó, en sus ojos había rabia, como a la vez tristeza por lo que le había dicho. –Me trataste como un objeto. ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti, verdad? Debí de imaginar el porqué del salir contigo. ¡Me usaste!

-¡Yo no te use, Sakura! ¡Yo te amo! –Ella por eso se relajó y volvió a tomar asiento, pero esta vez, mirando al suelo. –Sakura, solo fue un error que no debí de hacer. Es más, no solo un error. Una estupidez, una tontada de niño.

-¿Con quien apostaste?

-No debería decirte eso.

-¡¿Con quien fue, Sasuke? Creo saber quien es el personaje. –Sakura se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Yo solo la seguí.

-Con Gaara. –Ella suspiró y tomó un vaso de la alacena.

-Me lo supuse. –Fue hasta la nevera, sacó una jarra de agua y se sirvió un poco en el vaso. -¿No quieres? –Yo negué y ella volvió a meter la jarra. Cerró la nevera.

-¿Qué más quieres saber? –Ella negó la cabeza, tomó un poco de agua, sonrió y me miró.

-¿En que otra cosa me has mentido? -¿Qué? –Supongo que hubo otras veces donde yo fui burla ¿No? Cuéntame.

-Sakura, yo no he hablado a nadie nada sobre ti. Esta vez, debes creerme. –Terminó de tomar el agua, fue hasta el friegaplatos y dejó ahí el vaso. Suspiró y luego volteó a verme.

-No se, Sasuke. Está noticia me llegó como balde de agua fría. Saber que ahora puedo ser "propiedad" de Gaara. Ya que él llama así a las cosas que el "gana" de cierta forma. –Suspiré y me quedé pensando en las cosas que le diría a Sakura esta noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar lúgubre, donde casi todas las esquinas estaban llenas de telarañas y polvo, un lugar donde solo estaban tres muchachos hablando de nada, pero de mucho, un lugar donde cosas terrible pasaban y solo pocas, o en realidad, muchas personas sabían que era lo que pasaba ahí. Un lugar oscuro, pero que a veces puede ser tu hogar.

-¿Como haremos con Sasuke? –Preguntó Deidara. –Me preocupa de cierta manera algo, pero no se que es.

-Tranquilo, Dei, nada saldrá mal. Él no tiene ni idea con quien peleará. –Los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo a Neji.

-Pobre y todo para perder a su Sakurita.

-Que pronto será mía. –Dijo Gaara, para luego sonreír sínicamente y recostarse en un sillón.

-¿Y para que quieres a la pelirrosa? No es muy interesante después de todo. –Decía Neji, quien se acomodaba mejor en un sofá que estaba en el lugar.

-La verdad, es que no me interesa la pelirrosa, me interesa otra. Y para llegar a ella, necesito a esta. –Ninguno de los dos chicos presentes entendieron mucho el pensamiento del chico. Deidara y Neji se traspasaron miradas e hicieron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y eso es lo que pasó, Sakura. No lo hice con intensión. Me tomó por sorpresa y cuando vine a ver, ya había hecho el trato. –Estábamos en la habitación de Sakura, ella estaba sentada en la cama, mientras que yo estaba sentado en el suelo frente ella.

-¿Y contra quien pelearas?

-Eso es lo que he estado preguntando. Ninguno de ellos quiere decirme quien es. Ando un poco preocupado por eso.

-Sasuke, tienes que tranquilizarte. Aunque la que debería de andar alterada soy yo. Pero has un esfuerzo por estar tranquilo.

-Trataré. ¿Me puedes dar un vaso de agua? –Sakura solo asintió y bajó por unos minutos hasta la cocina. Yo solo me levanté del suelo y me puse a ver su habitación. Estaba pintada de blanco y había algunos artistas pegados en la pared. Todo andaba ordenado, excepto por una pila de ropa en una silla. Reí por eso.

-Hasta que te noto más tranquilo. Ten. –Tomé lo más rápido que pude el agua, me estaba muriendo de la sed y más que hace tiempo que no digería nada.

-Gracias.

-Oye.

-¿Hmp?

-¿No quisieras quedarte aquí hoy? Solo hasta que te sientas bien. Al no ser que quieras irte a tu casa. Has lo que quieras. –Ella hacía gestos con las manos, realmente quería que me quedara y no sabía como hacer.

-Me gustaría quedarme. –Sakura se quedó quieta viéndome y yo solo sonreí de medio lado. –Gracias. –Ella sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. –Oye.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No habremos despertado a tus padres por el escándalo que hicimos? –Gritamos tanto que ni me había acordado de ello.

-No. Hoy mis padres salieron a cenar y creo que será hasta mañana.

-A bueno, entonces… ¿Ya nos vamos a dormir?

-Sí, supongo. Déjame buscarte unas sábanas, no tardo. –Ella estaba por salir de la habitación, pero yo le tomé del brazo. Sakura se me quedó viendo y yo apunté a cierto lugar de la habitación. Ella miró y empezó a negar con la cabeza. –No, no, no. No vamos a dormir juntos.

-Por favor, Sakura, es lo único que te pido. Solo hoy.

-Claro que solo hoy. –Creo que con esto ella se rindió y se sentó en la cama. –Buenas noches. –Apagó la lámpara que alumbraba una parte de la habitación y yo me acercaba a la cama con pasos sigilosos.

**Sakura's Pov**

Desde que apagué la luz, que me supongo fue… Hace veinte segundos, no escuché a Sasuke. No quería voltear y no quería tampoco moverme, me daba un poco de temor. Y también con lo que pasó hoy, no debería dejar pasar esto. ¿Saben qué? Que se vaya a su casa.

Sentí como me rodeaban unos brazos en mi cintura, me alarmé. ¿En que momento Sasuke se metió a la cama? ¿Estuve tan metida en mi cabeza que no lo sentí? A veces debería quedar callada mentalmente.

-_No te asustes, Sakura. Solo soy yo_. –Me susurró Sasuke en mi oído. Me estremecí. Volteé mi cabeza un poco a la derecha y luego me volteé, hasta quedar frente a frente con Sasuke. Noté que se había quitado la camisa. No había apagado la otra lámpara y por eso me di cuenta.

Pude verlo, con los ojos cerrados tiene una cara tan serena, que ojalá siempre la tuviera así.

-¿Te divierte verme? -¿Pero como? Yo a este lo voy a… -Prff… ¡Hahahahaha! Si te hubieras visto la cara Sakura.

-Ya déjame, Uchiha. Buenas noches. –Me volteé y de nuevo tenía el brazo de Sasuke en mi cintura. Sentí como se acercaba a mí y pude ver que se levantó un poco.

-_Ya verás lo que ocurre cuando me dicen Uchiha._ –Me susurró. Esta vez si me dio miedo. No quiero saber que pasa. Maldita la hora en la que le dije que se quedara.

Sasuke empezó a besarme la mejilla, recorrió con sus labios mi frente, mis ojos, mi nariz, todo mi rostro. El único lugar que no besó, fue mi boca. Él estaba posicionado encima de mí, no sabía que hacer, solo le miraba los ojos. Empezó a besarme el cuello, bajó un poco mi camisa por los hombros, para poder besarlos. Tomó mis dos manos y a cada uno le dio un beso.

Yo por mi parte, no hacía nada, estaba estática, postrada en la cama, dejándome ser. Hasta que cuando Sasuke me besó por fin en los labios, tuve el valor de poner una mano en su rostro y la otra en su nuca, casi agarrando su cabello.

Nuestros besos eran lentos, apasionados, suaves; y con el paso de los segundos, eran más rápidos, con pasión desenfrenada. Adoraba que nuestros besos fueran así.

Dejó de besarme los labios, para luego volver a besar mi cuello, se quedaba unos pocos segundos en esa parte e iba a mis hombros, él seguía bajando la camisa, hasta que sentí que besaba por encima de mi ropa y por los bordes de mis senos. Lo detuve.

-Tranquila, no haré nada que no quieras. –Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos largos y comenzó a besarme de nuevo los senos. No le permití llegar a mis cúspides todavía, me daba temor.

Me dejé ser por él otra vez, me estaba tocando los muslos, las piernas, mis hombros, todo. Todo ya era su lugar, estaba como un niño queriendo explorar lo nuevo. Lo virgen para él. Me aventuré yo también y mis manos las puse en sus hombros desnudos, para luego trazar círculos imaginarios en su espalda, noté que se sentían cicatrices y unas cuantas heridas. Me preocupé un poco, pero después le preguntaría.

Seguíamos besándonos con frenesí. Sasuke me agarró por los muslos e hizo voltearnos, ahora yo estaba encima de él. Yo reí por el acto y él solo hizo una sonrisa. Nos empezamos a besar de nuevo, nuestra guerra de lenguas daba inicio y no sabía cuando íbamos a parar.

Sasuke tenía sus manos en mis muslos, hasta que llegaron a mi trasero, me impresioné que ahogué un pequeño grito cuando nos besábamos, él solo rió. Pasó su mano dentro de la camisa, para ponerlas en mi espalda. Él seguía subiendo mi camisa, hasta que logró quitármela. Observó mi abdomen plano, yo solo le veía el rostro. Pasó sus manos por mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mis senos, que todavía tenían puesto el sujetador. Trató de quitármelo, pero no lo dejé, así que solo se conformó con masajear por fuera.

Me aventuré de nuevo y le comencé a besar el cuello, mientras con mi mano derecha sujetaba su rostro. Le besé los hombros y una pequeña parte de su pecho, no conseguí ir más allá por la pena que todavía tenía.

Se sentó y me abrazó riendo, yo solo hice una risa corta. Empezó a besarme de nuevo por los bordes de mis senos y luego él subía el rostro, comprendí, le tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo empecé a besar. Duramos un largo tiempo besándonos de diferentes maneras, hasta que yo lo empecé a besar por todo el rostro. Me gustó hacerlo.

Nos miramos un rato, diciéndonos en silencio lo mucho que nos gustábamos y nos amábamos, ese momento me pareció tan lindo entre los dos. Empezamos lo que se podía decir, una noche pasional.

* * *

**No desesperen, para el otro cap lemmon!**

**No saben lo avergonzada que estoy por abandonar esta y otra de mis historias, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo y a veces no me provoca escribir o no tengo nada en la mente...**

**Pero ya ando fresca y tengo el final en mi cabeza, solo falta plasmarlo y listo.**

**Para ser exacta, a este fic le faltan 2 o 3 caps para terminar.**

**Bueno, espero que este cap les haya gustado y si es así...**

**¿Me regalan un review? Aunque no lo merezco.**

**Kiss :)**


	15. Mi Rival

Chicas, chicas! Después de exactamente un año (UN AÑO!) sin publicar esta historia (Quien ya está en su punto final :c ) vengo a publicar ahora... Abajo más detalles, no las quiero aburrir ahora xD

Sin más _"El Reto de mi Vida"_

_Capitulo 14 - Mi Rival_

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_._**

* * *

La luz del sol atravesando la ventana me dio de pleno en los ojos y por culpa de eso, tuve que abrir los ojos, al hacerlo, note que no estaba sola, sentí un brazo en mi cintura y logré voltearme con cuidado hacia la derecha y ahí estaba lo que yo podía llamar, la perfección.

Con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración amena, pude observarle bien, tan sereno y su rostro completamente relajado, noté un poco, que tenía un tatuaje en forma de comas, tres para ser exactas.

Moví con sigilo su brazo y me senté en el borde de la cama por un rato, miraba todo, el techo, el suelo, las paredes, mis afiches, todo mi cuarto como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto. Reparé en una ropa que estaba en el suelo y un frío mañanero se coló en mi espalda.

_Desnuda_.

Cuando me di cuenta de esto, ya era demasiado tarde, Sasuke me había abrazado por los hombros y los besaba.

-Buenos días; y sí que son buenos. –Sasuke seguía besando mis hombros y mi espalda en casi su totalidad.

-Buenos días. –Me volteé tomando rápidamente una sábana para tapar mis senos y le di un beso a Sasuke en los labios.

-¿Cómo estás? Anoche te quejaste mucho. –Yo me sonrojé y Sasuke no paraba de reírse, yo solo le tapé la boca y puse mi dedo índice en los labios.

-No se si mis padres han llegado, déjame salir y ver. –Sasuke solo asintió y yo me levanté de la cama con la sábana por encima, Sasuke la había jalado un poco que casi me hacía caer y yo solo cerraba los ojos y ponía mi dedo en los labios para poderlo callar.

Salí de mi habitación en silencio y fui directo a la habitación de mis padres, no había nadie, fui a la sala y la cocina, tampoco había nadie, miré donde se ponen las llaves, solo estaban las mías, yo respiré y noté que alguien me tomaba del hombro. Volteé rápidamente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. –Sasuke me había dado un susto de muerte y él solo podía reírse.

-¿Hay alguien? –Solo preguntó.

-No, no hay nadie, pero es mejor que te vayas, a parte… Hoy es tu… -No pude terminar la oración, me era cruel pensar que yo estaba en juego.

-Sí, lo se… Me voy a vestir. –Cuando me había dado cuenta, Sasuke estaba en bóxers y yo me comía su trasero con la mirada.

Llegamos a la habitación y Sasuke se estaba vistiendo, yo logré tomar un par de prendas de mi closet y me cambié en el baño.

Un short corto y una camisa negra que me llegaba hasta la cintura. Mis _converse_ negros y un collar de guitarra.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? –Me preguntó.

-¿A dónde crees? Contigo. –Sasuke solo se me quedó viendo.

-No, Sakura, no quiero que veas eso. No seas testigo de algo tan cruel. –Él se acercó a donde estaba yo y lo único que hacía era quedármele viendo.

-Sasuke, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Yo solo pude mirarla atentamente y me supuse que lo que me iba a contar no iba a ser nada bonito.

-Fui novia de Gaara hace 2 años.

_Sakura será mía de nuevo_.

Y ahí lo entendí. Sakura tenía la cabeza baja y yo solo miraba su cabellera rosa. –Éramos unos niños, así que no entendía eso… Él me hacía mucho daño y yo como una tonta seguía con él.

-¿Te hacía daño? –Yo solo esperaba que lo que pensaba, no fuera.

-Me engañaba con cualquier chica que se le pasara por al frente y como boba lo perdonaba, me decía que iba a cambiar, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser, tuvimos una discusión fuerte cuando le terminé, ya no lo soportaba.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirme esto?

-No lo se… ¿Estás molesto? –Sakura me miró por fin a los ojos. –Por favor, no lo estés. –Y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. –A donde vayas, yo también iré. Así que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

-No estoy molesto, estoy impresionado. No lo se… -Yo solo podía mirarla. -¿Se supone que tome lo otro como una confesión? –Ella me había dado un golpe en el pecho y sonrió, la verdad es que ya quería quitar ese ambiente pesado que teníamos entre los dos.

_-¡Sakura! Ya llegamos._ –Se oyeron unas voces en la sala y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta.

-Tus padres. –Sakura solo asintió con los ojos abiertos y se fue corriendo a la sala, dejándome en su cuarto.

Yo tenía que salir de ahí, la ventana no era muy alta, así que me las ingenié para salir de su cuarto y ya estaba fuera. Así que hice un poco de trampa, esperé afuera como unos 10 minutos y toqué el timbre de su casa.

**Sakura's Pov**

Mis padres habían llegado y Sasuke seguía en mi cuarto. Salí disparada hacia la sala y dejé a Sasuke en mi habitación.

-Mamá, papá, ¿Qué tal su salida? –Pregunté yo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no me fijé en un asunto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te pasó? –Yo solo miraba a mi madre.

-¿Pasarme con que?

-¿Estabas llorando? –Toqué por debajo de mis ojos y lo sentí húmedo, me sorprendí.

-No… Bueno, sí, lo que pasó es que me tropecé y me dolió mucho así que fue inevitable llorar, pero estoy bien.

-¿Segura? –Mi madre me revisaba y yo solo la detuve.

-Sí, estoy bien. Me ha pasado peores en la academia de ballet. –Mi madre solo asintió, sonrió y se fue a su habitación, mi padre ya se había ido a su biblioteca. Cuando se oye de repente el timbre. _¿Quién será?_

-Hola. –Yo solo abrí los ojos.

-¿Cómo saliste? –Susurré y Sasuke solo entró a la casa.

-Un secreto. –Sasuke puso un dedo en su boca y sonrió después. –Déjame pasar.

-Ah, claro. –Dejé a Sasuke pasar y luego mi madre salió de su cuarto.

-Sakura, ¿Quién es? –Mi madre se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke y luego se acercó para saludarlo. – ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, señora Haruno. Vine para llevarme a Sakura a pasear conmigo. –Mi madre lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y yo solo suplicaba que me dejara ir, así dijera que no yo salía.

-¿Tan temprano? –Y ahí vienen las preguntas.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que también Sakura me prometió que me ayudaría con mi… mi… -Mi madre lo miraba atentamente y él solo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo por un minuto. –Con mis clases de ballet. –Mi madre apretó los labios y luego sonrió.

-Seguro, pueden salir. Sakura regresa antes de la cena. –Ella me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de Sasuke después. Ya cuando estábamos afuera de la casa, comencé una conversa para no tener que ir al lugar tan tenso.

-¿Tan difícil te fue decir eso? –Sasuke soltó su "Hmp" de siempre y luego sonrió.

-¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio dice eso? –Yo solo pensaba y no pude soltar la palabra "gay" en su cara, así que solo dije lo necesario.

-El que está tan desesperado por salirse de la academia. –Sasuke solo bufó y yo reí. –Tranquilo, Uchiha, ya dentro de unos meses no estarás ahí. –Sasuke volteó el rostro y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo así? –Yo y mi gran bocota, ya no tengo más remedio que decirle.

-Pues… -Miré al piso y luego lo miré a él, mal hecho, si antes estaba tenso y molesto, pues ahora está peor. –Me dijeron que no necesitabas estas actividades, que era una perdida de tiempo y que era mejor si te diéramos de baja… -Sasuke solo bufó y luego pasó su mano por su cabello azabache. –De todos modos… El ballet no te gusta, no se de que te quejas. –Yo seguí caminando al lugar donde habían citado a Sasuke y él me detuvo sosteniéndome la mano.

-Me quejo porque estaría lejos de ti y no quiero eso. Además… -Sasuke se detuvo en seco y siguió caminando mientras seguía sosteniéndome la mano. –No importa, vámonos. –No dije nada más en todo el camino hasta que llegamos al lugar donde _Hush_ tenía sus reuniones.

Estaba aterrada.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Llegamos y abrí la puerta forcejeándola un poco, ya que estaba pesada, era un depósito, prácticamente todo esta solo y yo estaba con Sakura, quien estaba temblando aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

-Puedes irte si quieres, no estás obligada a estar aquí. –Yo solo miraba hacia adentro y ella me miraba.

-Pues, para tu información, me apostaste con Gaara, tengo todo el derecho del mundo en estar aquí. –Golpe bajo, pero lo dejé pasar, ahora los sentimientos no deben estar involucrados. Le tomé la mano nuevamente a Sakura y ella se aferró a mí como niña pequeña. Nos adentramos al lugar y fueron apareciendo de uno en uno todos los integrantes de la banda.

Sakura se asustó un poco con esto y se aferraba más a mi, casi como si quisiera hundirse en una cama y no salir jamás.

-¡Sasuke, que bueno verte! –Gaara estaba sentado al final del depósito y se levantó para acercarse a nosotros. –Y veo que trajiste al premio mayor. –Él se le quedó mirando a Sakura y cuando volteé a ver, ella lo miraba fríamente, nunca había visto esta faceta de ella. –Que linda eres. –Gaara estaba a punto de tocarla y yo ya lo iba a golpear, cuando veo que Sakura le lanza una cachetada.

-No te atrevas a tocarme, asqueroso. –Gaara se enfureció y se volteó para volver a sentarse.

-¡Que empiece! –Todos comenzaron a gritar, a hacer ruidos e hicieron como una clase de círculo, donde Sakura y yo quedamos en todo el medio.

-¡Sasuke! –Escuché el grito de Sakura a lo lejos y cuando me volteo, veo que Neji se la había llevado, hice un intento de correr tas ella, pero Deidara me impulsó hacia atrás y solo pude observar como a ella la retenían solo tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Amigo! –Yo volteé a ver a Gaara furioso y el estaba sonriendo. –Te presento a tu compañero para el ring… -Se abre la puerta y lo que veo, no lo creo.

Cualquiera, menos él.

-¡Suigetsu! –Y fue en ese momento cuando me quise arrepentir. –Oh, si… Emm, Sasuke… La pelea es hasta dejar inconsciente o matar, pero eso no será problema para ti, ¿O si? –Yo miraba a Gaara y el sonreía morbosamente y luego miré a Suigetsu, me miraba con cierta tristeza y terriblemente le pude leer lo labios:

-_Lo siento_. –Si lo hubiera sentido tanto, ¿Por qué no decirme que era él? Me imagino que por esto el me veía a escondidas y estaba muy nervioso. Ya lo entendí todo.

-Bueno… ¡Empiecen! –Yo por estar tan distraído, no me había fijado que había sonado como una clase de campana y Suigetsu y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos. _No podía golpearlo_. Creí que él sentía lo mismo y fue cuando me di cuenta que sentí un peso en la quijada y me tambaleé para atrás.

-¡Vamos, Uchiha! ¿No quieres pelear por tu dulce novia? –No podía creer que quien me estaba diciendo esas palabras, era Suigetsu.

Así que también decidí lanzar mi mejor golpe.

**Sakura's Pov**

Yo solo observaba como estos dos se entraban a golpes y yo no podía hacer nada, solo miraba y lloraba porque Sasuke ganara, pero que no matara a Suigetsu, que era su mejor amigo. Neji me tenía por los hombros mientras batallaba para que me los soltara, quería salir corriendo a ayudarlo y en peor de las situaciones, huir y dejarlo todo atrás. Opté por quedarme.

Cuando Sasuke había recibido su primer golpe, él retrocedió y estaba confundido, ya que no creía que el golpe provenía de Suigetsu, así que no le quedó más opción que defenderse y golpearlo de vuelta.

Por la obligación que yo misma me tuve de ver todo eso, Sasuke respondió con un golpe en la mejilla y Suigetsu cayó de golpe al suelo, se tomó su mejilla y miró a Sasuke, este estaba esperando el próximo golpe. Suigetsu se levantó y fue corriendo a donde estaba Sasuke, este respondió rápido y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, volteé mi mirada por un segundo y volví a ver, Suigetsu estaba en el suelo apoyado con sus rodillas y sus manos, escupiendo sangre.

_Yo no quería seguir viendo._

-Verás te guste o no. –Neji me sentó en una silla bruscamente y me sostuvo la cabeza en dirección a la pelea, solo quedaba cerrar los ojos, pero no lo quería hacer, sabía como ellos podían mantenerte los ojos abiertos. No quería torturarme.

No resistí a la fuerza de Neji y seguí mirando.

Suigetsu se había levantado y atacó con un cabezazo en el pecho a Sasuke, este lo pudo detener con sus manos poniéndolas en los hombros de Suigetsu. El pelo blanco no se detuvo y comenzó a propinarle golpes en los costados a Sasuke. Él trataba de resistir, pero luego soltó a Suigetsu y este le dio otro golpe en la cara que le hizo sangrar la parte inferior del labio a Sasuke.

Yo solo lloraba porque quería que todo esto se acabara, poderme ir a casa y sobre todo, que Sasuke estuviera conmigo.

Sasuke miraba a Suigetsu y luego se le abalanzó, le dio dos golpes en el rostro, otro en la mandíbula y finalizó con un codazo en la sien que deja casi inconsciente a Suigetsu.

-Listo, Gaara. Me largo. –Sasuke caminaba de espaldas y luego le dio la espalda a Gaara.

-Sasukito, no tan rápido. –Pero Sasuke no le hacía caso, iba caminando a donde estaba yo y luego se escuchó un grito y un sonido extraño. -¡Dije medio muerto o muerto! –Me di cuenta que el sonido extraño era el martillo de una pistola y ya estaba lista para ser descargada.

El arma apuntaba sin disimulo a Sasuke y luego este se volteó a ver a Gaara.

-Te dije que ya gané, míralo. –Gaara miró a Suigetsu y luego a Sasuke. –No puede moverse. –Sasuke encaraba a Gaara para que no hiciera una locura.

-Está mintiendo, es una conspiración, él te dijo sobre esto. –Gaara movía mucho el arma y yo estaba aterrada, Sasuke me tapaba con su cuerpo y no me había dado cuenta cuando Neji me había liberado y podía mover mi cabeza. -¡Mátalo! –Sasuke miraba a todos lados y Gaara bajó el arma. –No importa.

El sonido de un arma descargando una bala, combinado con las sorpresas y quejas de otros; y mi grito agudo. Cerré mis ojos porque no quería ver caer el cuerpo de Sasuke en mis pies y sobre todo, ver su sangre derramarse.

El cañonazo del arma, por un momento me dejó un pitido y luego escuché a alguien hablando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Esa voz… Abrí mis ojos lentamente y tenía a Sasuke enfrente de mí y solo me alegré internamente, por fuera estaba horrorizada. Pude suspirar bajo y luego me pregunté a quien le dispararon. Es luego cuando veo un charco de sangre haciéndose un poco más grande y mis ojos se desorbitan.

-Ya no me era útil. –Gaara guardó el arma y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke. –Bueno, Sasuke, ganaste. –Gaara me miró y luego sonrió, yo aparté la mirada con asco tratando de ver otra cosa. –Ya eres libre. –Se oyeron algunas sirenas y todos se alarmaron, yo levanté la mirada y fui capaz de levantarme de la silla. –O no tanto. Vámonos. –Todos huyeron como cucarachas cuando enciendes la luz. Los únicos que quedamos fuimos Sasuke, yo y el cuerpo de Suigetsu yacido en el suelo. La puerta del depósito se abrió con brusquedad, Sasuke y yo nos tapamos los ojos por la luz que provenía y vimos como guardias y policías nos apuntaban con cualquier tipo de arma.

-¡Pongan las manos arriba! –Sasuke y yo nos vimos obligados a subirlas y luego entraron a inspeccionar el lugar, dos oficiales nos agarraron y nos pusieron esposas. Sasuke, que estaba a mi lado solo podía repetir dos palabras:

-Lo lamento. –Yo sabía que eso no era conmigo, sino con Suigetsu, nos llevaron hasta donde estaban las patrullas y cuando volteé por última vez, vi como tapaban a Suigetsu con una sábana azul.

A Sasuke y a mi nos metieron en patrullas diferentes, la mía salió primero para la comisaría y no supe después de Sasuke.

**Sasuke's Pov**

La patrulla de Sakura salió primero y luego la mía, yo seguía viendo hacia el depósito, quien me daba una vista al cuerpo de Suigetsu. Mi patrulla salió de la escena y el policía me miraba por el retrovisor.

-Sasuke, se que no hiciste esto porque se que Suigetsu era tu mejor amigo… -Lo interrumpí.

-"Es" mi mejor amigo. –El policía suspiró y siguió hablando.

-Se que todo esto es obra de Gaara. Si lo quieres delatar…

-Claro que lo quiero delatar, se exactamente donde está. –Y claro que lo sabía, en ese lugar donde siempre me reunía con él, nunca cambiaba el lugar, pues sabía que nadie lo iba a delatar, lástima, conmigo las perdió todas y más si soy libre de su inmunda banda. El policía solo se sorprendió y sonrió.

-Déjalo para el interrogatorio. –Yo, al igual que él, sonreí y miré por la ventana.

Al llegar a la comisaría, no había rastros de Sakura y al perecer, el policía que me había llevado en la patrulla se dio cuenta de esto.

-Está en el interrogatorio, luego sigues tú. –Me quitó las esposas y yo solo me quedé sentado en un banco esperando mi turno.

Había pasado unos veinte minutos y fue cuando me llamaron.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? –Vi a un señor que estaba vestido formal y me invitó a pasar a la sala de interrogatorio. Entré sin ningún guardia a mi costado y solo éramos él y yo. –Dime… ¿Qué sucedió en el depósito? –Él abrió un expediente y lo ojeaba.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –Él subió sus ojos y cerró la carpeta. Luego sonrió.

-Ella está siendo interrogada por otra persona. Yo soy Kabuto Yakushi, trabajo para investigación forense. Bien, Sasuke, cuéntame. –Centró toda su atención en mí y hablé todo lo que sabía.

-Primero que todo, déjeme decirle que no maté a Suigetsu… -Seguí hablando sobre el grupo, admití la pelea que tuve con él, la apuesta, las amenazas, sobre el disparo de Gaara y su paradero actual.

-Bien, puedes irte. –Me levanté y salí del cuarto. Cerré la puerta y ahí sentada estaba Sakura.

-¿Sakura? –Ella volteó y se levantó rápido a abrazarme, yo le correspondí y ella lloraba en mi hombro, lo único que pude hacer fue calmarla y sobándole un poco el cabello, ella con eso se tranquilizó y nos sentamos juntos en la banca. Duramos unos minutos así, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. Esa muerte se nos había salido de las manos y yo era casi culpable.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? –Yo volteé a ver al tipo que me había interrogado, por el momento no me sabía su nombre. –Eres libre de irte y Sakura, llamamos a tus padres, ya vendrán por ti.

-Espere… -Él se detuvo en seco y me levanté. -¿Qué pasa con mi familia? –Él solo suspiró y me miró con seriedad.

-Nadie contesta en tu casa ni los celulares. Creemos que Gaara tiene a tu familia. –Escuché como Sakura gemía y yo no podía creerlo. Me volví a sentar y Sakura hacía un intento de tocarme, pero a la final no lo hizo. Que bien que conoce, porque aunque hubiese sido ella, no lo hubiera permitido. Gaara las pagará todas.

-¡Sakura! Hija, ¿Cómo estas? –Escuché de lejos a la madre de Sakura y ella solo respondía que estaba bien.

-¡Tú! Bastardo, ¿Qué pretendías con mi hija? –Yo solo escuchaba las amenazas del padre de Sakura y fingía oír, pero la verdad es que estaba pensando en donde los pudo haber escondido. Me levanté del banco y me dirigí a la puerta de salida.

-¡Sasuke! –Sakura gritaba mi nombre, pero no hice nada, solo escuchaba como ella peleaba con sus padres para poder irse conmigo, era mejor que ella no estuviera más involucrada de lo que estaba.

Salí y me fui corriendo a mi casa, quedaba muy lejos de la comisaría, pero quería descargar toda mi energía de algún modo y lo mejor que pude hacer fue correr. Ya casi al llegar a mi casa, vi el auto de mi padre y me adentré a la casa con sigilo.

Cerré la puerta silenciosa y comencé a caminar por toda la casa, no había nadie en los cuartos ni en la sala, de repente algo me asustó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Volteo y veo a mi madre recogiéndose el cabello y traía puesto un delantal. -¿No ibas a estar con Sakura? –Y luego veo como se le va la sonrisa. –Sasuke… ¿Qué te pasó? –No me importó mi orgullo, no me importó que otras personas me vieran y tampoco me importó si lo que iba a hacer no era parte de mí. Abracé a mi madre con toda mi fuerza y ella solo quedó petrificada y luego me correspondió el abrazo. –Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde estabas? –La solté y luego la miré como si la hubiera dejado de ver por muchos años.

-En el supermercado con tu padre, pero cuando llegamos como al ratico se fue con Itachi a su salida anual al campo y eso. Dejaron sus teléfonos aquí en la casa. –Yo suspiré y me senté en el suelo. –Ahora, ¿Qué se supone que es lo que te pasa? –Miré al rostro de mi madre y comencé a decirle todo aquello que nunca pude hacer.

Lo de Gaara, Sakura, el depósito, Suigetsu, los planes… Todo. Mi madre no dejaba de llorar y yo quería hacerlo, pero no podía.

-Necesito ver a Sakura. –Mi madre solo asintió, me dio un beso en la frente y antes de irme le dije: -Por favor, llama a la comisaría, diles que estás bien. Ellos creen que mi familia está secuestrada. –Ella suspiró sonora y tomó el teléfono de inmediato. Yo salí rápido a buscar a Sakura con mi moto que todavía estaba en el garaje.

Llegué lo más rápido que pude y al estar frente la puerta, sabía que ella no era la que me iba a abrir, sino alguno de sus padres y por un momento sentí miedo y pánico. Pero no me dejé consumir por ello. Toqué el timbre varias veces y efectivamente, me abrió su padre y me tomó por el hombro, casi como lo hacía mi padre cuando me metía en problemas, me tomaba por el hombro para que pudiera entrar a la casa y cerraba la puerta con el pie.

Pero este fue diferente, me tomó por el hombro y me abrazó. Yo solo miraba a todos lados y no sabía que hacer, así que esperé a que me soltara y al cabo de unos segundos lo hizo.

-Lo lamento, te juzgue mal. Creí que estaba implicando a mi hija en algo malo, cuando realmente querías salvarla. Ven, pasa. –Dejó que entrara y vi sentada en un sillón a Sakura, cuando me vio se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu familia? –Yo solo negué con la cabeza, pero esto hizo que Sakura entendiera mal.

-No, eso no. Ellos están bien, fui a la casa y estaba mi madre, mi padre e Itachi se fueron de viaje. Están bien. –Ella suspiró y sonrió.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué crees que pase con Gaara? –Yo solo subí mis hombros.

-¡Si! ¿Qué crees que pase? –El demonio en persona estaba en la casa de Sakura, me había perseguido durante todo el día.

* * *

Muchos pensamientos por partes de los dos y este cap si que resuelve algunas cosas, pero deja abierta otras...

Si, se que diran que me gusta meter al asesino en casa ajena (_Pasión y Baile Cap 10_?) Realmente estas escenas me gustan mucho, cuando se junta el miedo, la desesperación y la angustia (Ya deja de hablar! Aburres!)

En fin, ahora a lo que iba... NO dejé de escribir esta historia, lo que pasa es que no pensaba en como quería que terminara y realmente creía que la historia no nos llevaba a ningún lado y entonces me tomé mi tiempo (año será) ¿Razón? Lo que dije y también complementen que no había inspiración y esta estaba con _Pasión y Baile_ :P

Así que bueno, si... Tooodo un año para decir que ya esta historia también se acaba .-.

Como dije en_ Pasión y Baile_, no dejaré de escribir fics, yo solo espero a que venga la historia a mí... (No se alteren si por mucho tiempo no aparezco u.u)

Y gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaban reviews para seguir con esta historia ya que (el cap actual) lo terminé esta semana (28/Oct/12) Yaay! xD

Bueno, ya, mucho parloteo (¿Hahaha? o.o) Disculpen si hay horrores por ahí :P

**_¿Reviews?_**


	16. Acabó

Hello, mis chiquitinas, se que esta historia la dejé un poquito abandonada y creo que me mataran, pero este es el ultimo capitulo!

Sí! Último Capitulo!

Declaraciones al final, así que... Lean!

**_El Reto de mi Vida 15 - Acabó_**

**_._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_._**

* * *

-No te le acerques a Sakura. –Gaara me miraba con odio y claramente podía entenderlo… Lo había delatado y yo no soy uno de esos.

-¿Por qué no de acercármele, Sasukito? Yo no le hago daño a nadie. –Gaara sonrió de forma burlona, pero los ojos no decían lo mismo, estaba sediento y solo yo sabía de que.

Sakura estaba detrás de mí, sus padres estaban de pie uno junto al otro abrazados, la madre de Sakura decía algo que no podía escuchar bien y Sakura me sostenía el brazo con fuerza, mientras sentía un leve temblor por parte de ella.

-Por favor, joven, váyase de mi casa. –Pedía el padre de Sakura, pero razonar con Gaara en su estado, es como razonar con un animal, no es posible.

-Que me vaya… ¿¡Que me vaya!? –Gaara había sacado el arma con la que había matado a Suigetsu. – ¡Yo no me voy hasta que Sakura se venga conmigo! –Yo lo seguía observando, pude entender más las palabras de la madre de Sakura y se oye plenamente que está rezando, había levantado la voz por los nervios. Sakura se apoyó más de mí y ocultó su rostro en mi espalda, pero a los mismos segundos salió de su escondite y dejó su agarre.

-Entonces, vámonos. –La madre de Sakura había dejado de rezar, yo desvié mi mirada de Gaara a Sakura quien estaba a mí derecha, su miedo, por extraño que era, había desaparecido. Yo solo pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo era un error.

-Eso es, Sakura, siempre haciéndome caso… -Gaara se guardó el arma por dentro del pantalón y le extendió su mano a Sakura, ella, por sus razones, no me miró en ningún momento mientras se aproximaba a Gaara. -… Como la zorrita que eres. –No pude aguantarme. Llegué a donde estaba Gaara antes que Sakura y el cayó al suelo. Le había dado un puñetazo.

-¡Sasuke! –Sakura había llegado a donde estaba yo, mientras me sobaba la mano y ella me sostenía del brazo tratando de que retrocediera.

-Tu, bastardo, no te vas a llevar a Sakura a ningún lugar, déjate de esas ideas. –Gaara se sobaba la quijada y me fulminó con la mirada, se levantó con rapidez y trató de darme un golpe, lo esquivé, mientras empujaba a Sakura a otra parte de la sala, lamenté que cayera en el suelo, pero de reojo pude observar como su madre la sostenía, pero por una razón no sabía donde estaba su padre.

-¡Tu a mi no me llames bastardo! –Gaara trató de darme otro golpe, pero pude detenerlo y con el mismo, lo golpee en el tabique sin llegar a rompérselo.

-Yo te llamo como a mi se me de la gana. –Él me miraba con odio y yo hacía lo mismo.

**Sakura's Pov**

No me molesté cuando Sasuke me había empujado y yo haya caído al suelo, la que no lo entendió del todo fue mi madre, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. Ella me ayuda a que me levante y es cuando oigo a mi padre susurrar.

-_Voy a la cocina a llamar a la policía, ya vengo_. –Mi madre asintió un poco desconfiada y yo solo temía por él a que Gaara se diera cuenta que no estaba en la sala. Mi padre tenía que atravesar por detrás de las escaleras para que Gaara no lo viera, pero dudo que se diera cuenta, ya que Sasuke lo tenía entretenido con un juego de miradas. Sasuke si se había fijado en que mi padre no estaba y por eso tenía a Gaara haciendo otra cosa.

Mientras que Gaara se sobaba su nariz y esta goteaba un poco de sangre, Sasuke lo miraba furioso y podía sentir lo mismo que él. Gaara se levantó y esta vez golpeó a Sasuke en el estómago y él, por el impacto, escupió sangre.

-¿Qué tal, Sasukito? Este juego también es de dos por si no te diste cuenta. –Sasuke estaba arrodillado en el suelo y Gaara lo único que quería era verle el dolor, el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo Sasuke, pero él no se dejaba ver hasta que Gaara le tomó por los cabellos y Sasuke se quejó por esto. –Ahora si, estás muerto. –Gaara lo apuntó con la pistola en plena frente, activó el martillo y de un momento a otro…

La luz se había ido de la casa.

Alguien me tomó por los hombros y antes de que pudiera gritar, me susurraron en el oído: "Vámonos". Supe en ese instante que se trataba de mi madre, pero no podía dejar solo a Sasuke, ya no sabía nada de él por el apagón.

-¡Sakura, vete! –Escuché el grito de Sasuke y mi madre me jalaba el brazo para que me pusiera de pie, no se como había llegado al suelo de nuevo. Mis piernas tuvieron mente propia y siguieron a mi madre por debajo de las escaleras y pudimos salir por el patio trasero donde había un poco de luz nocturna.

-¿Qué pasó? –Mi madre preguntó y yo solo subí los hombros mientras miraba hacia todos los lados. –Sakura, cálmate, Sasuke estará bien, no le pasará nada, si hubiera pasado algo ya desde que se hubiera escuchado la pistola, pero eso no va a pasar. –Mi madre hacía todo por reconfórtame, pero eso era lo que menos hacía. Me preocupaba más del todo.

-Cariño, Sakura, ¿Están bien? –Yo asentí y mi madre volvió a preguntar que había pasado.

-Después de llamar a la policía, quité la electricidad de la casa, espero ninguna se haya alarmado. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –Mi padre buscaba entre todo el patio y yo solo negaba.

-No sabemos, salimos y él solo se quedó con Gaara adentro. –Mi padre hacía un ademán de escuchar, pero creo que eso era lo que menos hacía.

-Quédense aquí. –Yo abrí los ojos, mientras él pasaba de mí.

-¿Qué? No, cariño, mejor quédate aquí y que los policías se hagan cargo. –Mi madre le sostenía el brazo derecho mientras mi padre no quería verle el rostro.

-Sasuke ya ha hecho mucho por nuestra hija y por nosotros, creo que es hora de pagarle. –Mi madre poco a poco fue soltando el brazo de mi padre y él se adentró a la casa.

Esperamos unos cuantos minutos fuera, ninguna de las dos decía nada para no caer en tentaciones, escuchamos a lo lejos el sonido de una sirena y cuando se escuchó más de cerca, escuchamos un disparo, mi madre soltó las lágrimas que tenía contenidas y se tiró al suelo, yo me adentré a la casa y no pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran.

**Sasuke's POV**

Al apagarse la luz, Gaara me había soltado ligeramente mi cabello y pude deshacerme de su agarre, me arriesgué a darle una patada en las piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio y escuché como había caído, me levanté y puse a tantear por las paredes de modo rápido, pero antes de subir por las escaleras, me envalentoné a que Gaara supiera mi locación actual.

-¡Sakura, vete! –Escuché unos pasos y no sabía si eran Sakura o Gaara, a la final no me puse a averiguar quien era y subí hasta el cuarto de Sakura, cerré la puerta con lentitud y miré hacia la ventana, ahí estaban Sakura y la madre de ella, pero por ningún lado veía a su padre.

-Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estamos jugando _al policía y el ladrón_? Tranquilo, yo seré el policía para poder matarte. –Me escondí debajo de la cama de Sakura y él abrió la puerta con un portazo. –Se que estás aquí, no me tientes a buscarte. –Sentía como Gaara entraba y sus pasos sonaban más a la izquierda que a la derecha, salí de mi escondite de forma lenta y callada; y caminaba de forma silenciosa, pude salir del cuarto de ella, mientras bajaba por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

Me puse a buscar un cuchillo de cualquier forma y lo sostuve de forma segura. Salí de la cocina para ver si trataba de escuchar alguna pisada de forma irregular y ahí estaba, sentía como alguien venía hacia mí, pero de algún modo supe que no era Gaara.

-¿Sakura? –La persona que había entrado me chitó y logró sostenerse de mí.

-Es el padre de Sakura, estoy para ayudarte.

-Señor, no es… -Me chitó de nuevo y no pude hacer más nada que pedirle que me ayudara.

-Ya llamé a la policía, estarán aquí en unos minutos.

-Gracias.

-¡Que lindo! –Tuve que esconder mi rostro con mi brazo. –Ahora son dos a los que voy a matar. –Gaara nos apuntaba con una linterna y con su pistola, corrimos hacia la sala y se escuchó un disparo.

Estaba seguro de que era conmigo, pero al no sentir ningún dolor atravesándome, solo pude pensar que había fallado, pero a mi lado escuché un ruido seco estrellarse contra el suelo y fue cuando me di cuenta que se escuchaban sirenas fuera de la casa y algunos policías habían entrado.

Sakura entró de forma lenta a su casa y mientras algunos policías alumbraban con sus linternas, ella entró en pánico y comenzó a llorar, se acercó al cuerpo y lo abrazó como si nunca más lo volvería a ver.

-Sakura, estoy bien, es solo una herida. –El padre de Sakura también la abrazó y ella se aferraba más al cuerpo.

-No me importa, hubieras muerto. –Después de unos segundos, la electricidad volvió a la casa y Sakura miró la herida de su padre. –Te dieron en el hombro, creo que no será grave.

-¿Quieres que pida un médico? –Sakura había asentido cuando le hice la pregunta y fui con uno de los oficiales, al terminar de hablar con ellos, la madre de Sakura había dado un pequeño grito y se puso al lado de su esposo.

-Cariño, te dije que no entraras, que sería peligroso. –El padre de Sakura solo pudo reír y a la vez hacía muecas de dolor, eso me animó un poco.

-¿Este es Gaara? –Un policía había venido con dos más a preguntarme, miré a Gaara por última vez y en sus ojos veía la rabia y el poco de esperanza que veía en mí para yo decir que no. –Si es. –Gaara volteó a verme con odio y su gota de esperanza se había esfumado.

-Cuando salga, ya verás Uchiha, te mataré. –Yo solo pude quedármele viendo hasta que lo metieron en una patrulla al lado de dos oficiales y se había ido y al parecer, más nunca lo volvería a ver.

-No se preocupen por él, de seguro y tendrá cadena perpetua, antes de haber matado a Suigetsu, había matado a otras cinco personas más, es un asesino en serie. Por lo menos ya lo agarramos. –El oficial había asegurado eso y yo solo pude sonreír de medio lado, sentí como alguien se había puesto al lado mío y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, oficial. Espero nunca salga de la cárcel. –El oficial hizo una reverencia solo con su cabeza y se retiraron los demás de la casa, dos enfermeros habían ingresado a la casa para poder llevarse al señor Haruno al hospital, su madre se fue con él y le pidió a Sakura quedarse en la casa.

Ella con mucha rabia aceptó, pues quería irse con él.

-Por favor, Sasuke, cuídala por hoy, mañana vendré a la casa. –Yo solo asentí y se fueron en una ambulancia.

Sentí como Sakura me tomaba de la mano y ponía su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras estábamos en la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias por todo, Sasuke. –Me besó en la mejilla y se adentró a la casa. Yo la seguí y entré a la casa con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté tentando primero al lado derecho de la cama y no sentí la presencia de Sakura, me levanté un poco somnoliento y me senté en la cama, puse mis codos en las rodillas y miré de nuevo el lado de Sakura, el cual estaba vacío. Me levanté y salí de la habitación en búsqueda de Sakura, abrí la puerta y todo estaba silencioso, bajé por las escaleras y no había rastros de ella en la sala ni en la cocina.

Subí de nuevo y aunque no quise hacerlo, me adentré al cuarto, del que suponía yo, que era el de sus padres, abrí la puerta de forma lenta y miré todo el lugar, todo estaba muy arreglado, excepto la cama, en la cual, Sakura dormía cómodamente. La miré por unos cuantos segundos y luego me fui acercando hasta sentarme en la cama, donde podía mirar el rostro de Sakura.

Ella sintió el movimiento de la cama y se fue despertando.

-Buenos días. –Le dije y ella sonrió.

-Buenas... Noches, déjame dormir. –Yo reí por lo bajo cuando Sakura se había volteado dándome la espalda, me levanté de la cama para sentarme del otro lado.

-Mira la hora que es. –Sakura se levantó más decidida y me miró de mala forma.

-Bien. –Sakura se levantó de mala gana y estiró lo brazos para luego colocar los ojos chinitos. –Pero me tienes que hacer el desayuno. –Con intención, me puse cerca de ella y me acosté encima de ella, en ese momento, sus ojos se fueron de chinitos a unos bien abiertos como platos.

-¿No quieres el desayuno en la cama? –Ella trataba de alejarme y yo me retenía solo por diversión.

-No, no, fuera. –Dejé de apresarla y me bajé de ella y de la cama, para irme riendo.

-Ve abajo dentro de unos 15 minutos. Te espero. –Cerré la puerta y bajé por las escaleras para hacer el desayuno.

**Sakura's POV**

Eso en verdad me había asustado. Sé que lo hicimos una vez, pero no creía que fuera correcto hacerlo cuando a mi familia la habían asustado y cuando Gaara le disparó a mi padre… ¿O es que no hay momento correcto para eso? Negué con la cabeza.

-Debo estar loca. –Salí de la cama de mis padres, que aún no me acuerdo como llegué aquí, me di un baño rápido y fue a mi cuarto para vestirme de forma apresurada, no quería que Sasuke me viera en paños menores y se le ocurriera una de sus grandes ideas.

-¡Pero Haruno!... -_¿Qué te pasa? Estás pervertida hoy_. Aunque esa no era mi intención. Me puse solo una camisa blanca y unos shorts. Bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba efectivamente, el desayuno ya listo y por como humeaba, se notaba que estaba acabado de salir del ¿Horno? Yo y mis maneras de jugar con las palabras.

-Ahora sí. –Sasuke se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura. –Buenos días. –Me dio un corto beso y yo solo pude poner mis manos en su cuello. Sonreí.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hiciste? –Solté a Sasuke para poder ver, pero él todavía tenía sus manos en mi cintura.

-Bueno, tienes, pan tostado, huevo revuelto con tomates, jugo de naranja, eso solo es de tu nevera. –Dijo esto acercándose a mí y lo único que pude hacer fue reírme. –Y eso es todo, puedes comer cuando quieras. –Esta vez sí me soltó y yo pude sentarme en la mesa que estaba en la cocina.

-Gracias por la comida. –Vi que él solo se sentó y lo único que hacía era mirarme. -¿Tu no comes? –Él negó con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra y yo solo subí un ceja, él rio y luego comencé a comer.

-Ya regreso. –En plena comida, él se fue y yo solo pude asentir, aunque la ausencia de Sasuke fue escasa, regresó como al minuto y yo seguía comiendo.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Me mostró un periódico y solo pude mirar para todos lados.

-Déjame buscar algo. –Sasuke abrió el periódico y se dignó a buscar una sola cosa, pues leía por encima las noticias, hasta que encontró lo que quiso. –Esto. –Me mostró un artículo donde estaba Gaara esposado y estaba siendo llevado por unos oficiales.

-Entonces, ya es oficial. –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Nadie atestiguará por él. –Sasuke leyó la noticia, aunque no entera, solo partes que le interesaban y a mí solo me quedó una en mi cabeza. –Quedará en la cárcel por toda su vida. –Esto de algún modo me hizo sonreír, pero solo por la tranquilidad que tendrá mi vida, la de mi familia, mis amigos, y sobre todo Sasuke. Lo miré el cual, ahora si estaba leyendo el periódico con tranquilidad y fue cuando yo había acabado de comer.

-_¡Llegamos!_ –Gritó mi mamá por todo lo alto y yo solo me sorprendí, fui a la puerta de entrada y ahí estaba mi padre caminando como si nada, pero sabía que debajo de esa ropa, había unos varios vendajes que le tapaba el hombro izquierdo.

-Mamá, papá. –Los abracé, pero a mi padre lo hice con cuidado para que no le doliera la herida. –Qué bueno que hayan llegado.

-Sakura, no nos fuimos por tanto tiempo. –Yo solo quería llorar, porque para mí si lo había sido. Me acordé como me había ido al cuarto de mis padres. A penas Sasuke se había dormido, yo deambulé por la casa por mucho tiempo y terminé en el cuarto de mis padres y no me había dormido sino como hasta las 4 de la mañana.

-Ella los extrañó tanto, que durmió en su cama. –Escuché que Sasuke decía eso mientras ingresaba al lobby de la casa y yo no pude ocultar mi vergüenza, tenía razón.

-Oh, mi Sakura, no te preocupes por nosotros que estamos bien. –Mi madre me abrazó de nuevo y mi padre después habló.

-¿No sucedió nada más después de anoche? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Todo tranquilo, mire. –Sasuke le dio el periódico a mi padre exactamente en la página donde estaba la noticia y solo mi padre se dignaba a leer. –Me alegro bastante, bien merecido lo tiene este tipejo. –Yo solo suspiré de emoción y miré a Sasuke el cual, digo yo, tenía tiempo viéndome, nos sonreímos y luego, durante toda la tarde, estuvimos los cuatro juntos, aunque eso se escuche un poco raro. Mi padre tuvo mucha plática con Sasuke y él solo respondía sin chistar, mejoraron un poco su trato, tanto así que mi padre le dijo a Sasuke que le dijera "padre", algo que ni yo misma me creo, y eso que estuve ahí.

-Hoy fue un día raro, ¿No crees? –Sasuke me dijo en la puerta, pues ya se tenía que ir a casa.

-De los tantos que hemos tenido, no lo sé. –Me reí por lo bajo y Sasuke sostuvo mi mentón.

-Sakura, te amo. –Lo observé muy bien, quise recordar como era su expresión al decirme eso. Su rostro seguía igual de sereno, pero sabía que esto me lo decía en verdad cuando vi sus ojos, los cuales brillaban y me dio una esperanza.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke. –Él me besó y yo le seguí, nos fundimos en un beso, aunque corto, muy pasional.

-Nos vemos luego, Sakura, aunque me libré de la actividad extracurricular, no dejaré de verte. –Sonreí y luego reí.

-Me hubiera gustado verte mucho más con leotardo. –Noté como Sasuke me fulminaba con la mirada, pero yo no pude evitar reírme alto.

-No me tientes Sakura. –Él pegó su cuerpo contra el mío, por un momento me asustó, pero pude asimilarlo.

-No me tientes tú a mí. –Sasuke se sorprendió. Y me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle. –Mira que tengo ganas de ver ese tatuaje de comas de nuevo. –Esto lo dije, mientras cruzaba un camino por el torso de él con mis dedos. Sasuke se alejó de mí por un momento y sonrió con sorna. Yo volteé solo un poco mi rostro y grité hacia dentro de la casa. -¡Mamá, voy a salir un rato! –Así no haya escuchado una respuesta, ya había cerrado la puerta y Sasuke, prácticamente, me había montado en la moto para irnos, quien sabe a dónde.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¿Estás listo o no? ¿Estás listo o no?_

_(He esperado tanto tiempo por este instante)_

_¿Estás listo o no? ¿Estás listo o no?_

_(Porque tú eres mi única chica)_

_Ready or Not - SHINee_

**_._**

_**F.I.N**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sii, mis niñas, este fue el último capítulo de este fic el cual hace tiempo publiqué y casi que actualizaba dos e incluso una vez al año :S

Pero aquí tienen el final, un poco rosa para mi gusto, pero así fue todo el fic sin darme cuenta xD Ahora todo lo que hago es incluso un poco más serio y tiene ironía, pero lo comencé cuando tenía 17 (Tengo 20! o.o Estoy viejaaaa!) En fin, espero que el final les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena (?) No lo se, aún creo que falta algo...

**HARÉ EPILOGO! WII! **

Este final no me convence, así que, pronto mis niñas, pronto epílogo, no me presionen, ando en la uni y no me deja tiempo de nada, y fue que exactamente hoy pude terminar el cap, solo le faltaban algunos detalles y listo :)

Sin más, si les gustó comenten! :D

_**¿Reviews? **_

Y gracias a aquellas chicas que siguieron conmigo en el trayecto de este fic! :)

_**¿Quieren Epílogo? **_


End file.
